Bring Me To Life
by randomteenager
Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn’t know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence became nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. “Save Me From The Nothing I’ve Become.” [SasuSaku]
1. His Return

**A/N:** I was writing a chapter for one of my other stories when I was listening to "Bring Me To Life" from Evanescence when the idea clicked in my head. Thus the name, **Bring Me To Life**. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 1 – His Return**

The rain pounded hard against the buildings of Konohagakure. The sound of thunder and lightning filled the cold air.

_((SFX: Drip… drip… drip…))_

The sleek beads of moisture slipped down the walls of the Hokage mansion, thunder cracking and echoing in the halls.

Sitting in her burgundy seat, drowned in files of paper as they piled into mountains before her, Tsunade furiously worked her pen, signing documents she was too busy to give even a second glance as she shifted them from her sight once finishing autographing them.

However, feeling her eyelids droop over her distinct gold eyes, she allowed a short yawn to escape her lips. Her body dipped forward before she felt her head come in contact with the mahogany wood of her desk, slanting herself against the furniture.

"Just a little nap… won't hurt…" she murmured in reassurance to herself as she allowed desperate needing sleep to overwhelm her form.

_((SFX: SLAM!))_

It was two o' clock in the morning when the well renowned, cold hearted Uchiha Sasuke burst through the door of the Hokage's office. The loud noise of the door crashing against the wall woke up the sleeping Godaime.

Her body jerked, her head snapping up as eyelashes fluttered open. Her vision blurred from her sudden awakening, focusing on the black figure a few yards before her. Upon realizing whom it was after a few moments, the lightning flash revealing the identity of the person, her gold eyes widened.

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke! What are you doing _here_? You're a rogue ninja, you have some courage to think that you can just come here and not be punished for betraying your ties with Konoha." Her eyebrows knitted closely together, her voice was seething with venom and hate.

However, despite her disapproval, the Uchiha walked further inside in slow, leisure steps, halting his steps once he reached the front of the blonde woman's desk.

The Godaime didn't back down from her firm position for a second in reaction from his draw closer, her gaze as hard as a diamond. The former missing nin smirked at this, rising his arm as gold eyes darted towards what he was holding in his grasp, only for her eyes to narrow upon seeing him clutching a fistful of hair.

In a swift motion, he arm swooped over the mahogany desk, dropping the severed head of Orochimaru against the counter.

"Am I forgiven?"

His voice was low, yet rich in texture. Impossibly smooth, yet just as deadly.

_My past teammate was taken down by this fifteen year old _brat_?_thought the Godaime, remembering the ANBU black ops that had tried to take the snake sannin down but failed to do so.

"So, I see you have grown stronger," was all her response.

_Not strong enough to kill Itachi… _thought the raven-haired man bitterly, nodding solemnly.

"Tell me…" his deadly voice demanded, "where my old team is."

Propping her elbows upon her desk, she laced her fingers between one another. "You think you can just come back so easily just because you defeated _one _of Konoha's enemies?"

Sasuke let out a low threatening growl, but Tsunade remained unfazed. After all, she wasn't called a sannin for nothing. "You think you can threaten _me_, Uchiha? What, you expect me to forgive you just because you brought back a severed head? I don't forgive you, let alone trust you, but lucky for you it's not my decision to make was to what your punishment is to be—that _chore _is given to the Village elders."

"Where are they now?" hissed the Uchiha, dark onyx orbs flashing.

_I'll make the elders accept me back. I didn't use my time to come back here for nothing. _

The Godaime scoffed at his inquiry. "Not likely that I would be the one to tell you that. Not until you've proven you're loyalty to Konoha that I would even bother to _consider _asking the Village Elders' whether or not you should return without punishment or with punishment."

Sharingan bled through his pupils, the crimson pulsing dangerously as tomoes swirled. "Do you expect me to _beg _and _plead_?"

She grinned wickedly in response. "Possibly."

"Don't hold your breath, old woman." His expression remained neutral. "I never said I wouldn't use force."

The hissing of snakes filled the air as the slithering reptiles began weaving themselves around Tsunade's form. Once bounding themselves around her arms, they began crushing her in the vice grip of a cobra.

Almond pupils narrowed at this, using her incredible strength to snap herself free. She knew that with the Uchiha's stealthy move, most other ninja would have fallen prey. But, as aforementioned, she was not called a sannin for nothing.

The snakes recoiled with a loud jeer, baring sharp fangs as they slithered back to their master. The raven-haired shinobi remained unaffected, Sharingan bleeding back into onyx orbs dulled with lack of interest.

In the short time that had passed, his crimson eyes had scanned the subconscious of Tsunade's mind, being able to do so the minute the blonde sannin looked into his eyes. His eyelids hooded over dark pupils, turning around and he sauntered leisurely towards the door.

"If you want to regain my trust, Uchiha," Tsunade called when the fifteen-year old shinobi reached the door, "then I will assign you back on the team that you once were close to. They know you best, and judging from what they say about you and how 'loyal' you are to Konoha, I will decide from there whether or not to present your case to the Elders. Do we have an understanding?"

Sasuke turned around, a wicked grin on his handsome face with the Sharingan activated. "My old team, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura? I severed my ties with them years ago. Do you honestly think they'll give you an 'honest' report?"

"You give them too little credit," the legendary medic nin answered, "and it's no longer Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. I've added a member in your… 'absence'. His name is Sai, and you'll most likely find that you and him are very alike."

"You tried to replace me."

"Precisely," Tsunade said, "Quick-witted as usual, Uchiha. Now, I have work to do. Tomorrow you will meet with your team. I'm sure you remember where to meet and when to do so, correct?"

The raven-haired male grunted in return, heading out of the area.

Once he was out of her sight, Tsunade resumed her paperwork, filling out a few more only to find herself asleep against her counter… again.

* * *

Sasuke awoke in his "old room."

_Haven't been here in a while, _absentmindedly thought the Uchiha to himself, ebony eyes glazing over his space. Soon his gaze fell onto the frame he knew contained the old picture of Team Kakashi, the framework still facing down as he left it.

Obsidian pupils lingered on the object for a few moments. _Hn,_ _I wonder how everyone's changed…_

Already in his usual attire, having not bothered to change for the night as he only rested a few hours nonetheless, he swiftly strapped the sword of Kusanagi on his back.

He remembered what Tsunade had said to him before he left.

"_Uchiha!" _The Godaime had called out a few moments after he had left her office. _ "There's something you should know about your former team. As you've probably figured out, everyone's changed. When you see them, don't expect them to be as weak. I know for a fact that Naruto's been under the training of my other former teammate Jiraiya for three long years, not long after you left. And Sakura's been my apprentice as well, in medic skills _and _physical ones. Their strengths have increased, just like yours. Do not underestimate them."_

* * *

Pink hair swayed in the light breeze pleasantly.

Haruno Sakura walked over to the bridge, Team Kakashi's usual meeting area. Her footsteps drew nearer towards the area until she resigned to leaning against the ruby railing by her elbows, her back facing the water below.

Almost instantaneously she felt another chakra approach. She merely blinked, not bothering to make a move.

"Ohayo, Sai."

Soon the ruffle of the bushes ceased near her as the figure approached. A fake smile dawned Sakura's features as she pointed it towards the black-haired boy, watching him strode over to her casually.

"Ah, so you sensed my chakra, hag. Why does that surprise me?"

Sakura rolled her apple orbs in reply.

_Arrogant as ever, just like— _immediately her thoughts ceased, her thick lashes lowering over emerald eyes.

"Hag," Sai called out, noticing her change of emotion.

"What?" she bluntly responded, her voice carefully blank, almost in similarity to a certain Uchiha.

"Ah, you're thinking of the traitor again. You really need to get over him, he disrupts your emotions all the time. One should control these so-called 'feelings' better if you are to be fit for a shinobi, wouldn't you agree? Unless, you no longer _are _fit—"

His statement halted when a vice grip grasped his throat, constricting it threateningly.

"Don't you dare finish," she seethed, emerald eyes blazing with fury. "You don't understand _anything_ because you've never had to deal with what Naruto and I went through."

He shrugged nonchalantly, clearly unfazed. "Try me."

Sakura released the grip on his neck, folding her arms across her chest. She walked to the railing of the bridge, staring at her reflection from the water.

_It took me two and a half years to get my emotions back in check… thanks to Naruto's return. But still… I just am still not the same as I was before Sasuke left. I just can't be. I know it, Naruto knows it, Kakashi knows it… everyone knows it. _It was simple, yet complicated, yet such was the truth.

"You're an asshole, Sai." Her voice was a mere whisper, pastel pink hair hiding her face from view.

Sai ignored the comment, knowing that if he cared for his life he would keep his mouth shut. But despite this fact, he didn't bother to make a retort, finding the silence that followed a comfortable one.

It was then the bushes rustled again.

"Naruto, if that's you," Sai commented, not bothering to take the time to check the chakra signature as it probably was Naruto (by logical reasoning, doubting Kakashi actually showing up on time.) "Don't bother, Sakura's in her 'mood' again."

_((SFX: Ruffle, ruffle))_

The bushes tousled roughly, but instead of a blond head, a different one graced it's presence.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakura…"

"And you are?" inquired Sai, still not used to the normal poise of socializing.

_This shinobi… there's an evil aura radiating off of him, and it's strong, _the painter mused, blinking obsidian eyes upon his thoughts.

Onyx eyes flickered from the blossom-haired kunoichi to the ninja beside her.

"You must be Sai." A degrading sneer fixed itself on the speaker's features. "They chose a pathetic weakling like _you_ as my replacement?"

It took Sai only a few seconds to realize the identity of the unnamed shinobi.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Weak as I may seem, at least I'm not a traitor."

The artist soon found himself hoisted in the air from the grip on his collar, obsidian eyes boring down at the onyx flashing dangerously back at him.

"What was that?"

"You're a deserter."

The painter jerked swiftly, aiming a kick at the raven-haired male's stomach. The Uchiha's grip did not falter in the least, instead, he allowed the balls of Sai's feet to rest against the coarse ground of the bridge.

The whole moment that had passed, Sakura had witnessed with her stunned finger. Her emerald eyes were expanded as wide as saucers, her mouth hung open slightly. Her whole body was beginning to numb over as many thoughts collided roughly in her skull.

One minute she was thinking about him, the next the subject of her thoughts was there before her, after three years of absence.

He had grown, she had blindly noticed. His hair was longer, no longer parting in the middle as raven bangs occupied his forehead, no longer sporting a Leaf Village headband as of years. His clothing style had changed into one similar to Orochimaru, minus the purple bow latched around the sannin's waist. She could see from the open v-cut of his shirt that his body had grown leaner, the traces of taut muscles now dawning the fifteen year old's torso.

And yet, at the mere sight of his presence before her, her mouth had grown dry, her body numb. She lost all feeling of contact, too stunned to bother to let herself realize this was a reality. She didn't _want _it to be a reality, for the swirl of emotions hit her were too many and too great, too much for her mere body alone to handle.

Fear, Anger, Love, Sadness, Happiness, Hate, but most of all… Pain.

Sakura could feel herself growing dizzy, a shaky hand rising and clutching strands of pink hair.

After a few moments the young kunoichi forced movement to her legs, walking over to where Sasuke and Sai stood. Rising her hand, her fingers lightly pressed against a pressure point on Sasuke's wrist, causing him to release his grip on black-haired artist. The Uchiha glimpsed at the pink-haired girl in response to her action, onyx pupils void of any emotion.

"Don't tell me you actually care for this weakling. Last time I checked, you told me you _loved_ me."

Sakura looked up at him, glimpsing upon the wicked smirk directed towards her. Shiny emerald orbs bored into onyx orbs, dull and plain.

Ebony eyes narrowed at her expression. _This is the change Tsunade was speaking of… _

"No hug for my return, Sakura?" The girl's name rolled off his tongue smoothly, his tone cocky and taunting.

She made no reaction back, merely kept staring at his face, jade pupils roving over the chiseled, sharp features of his cheeks down to his jaw. Her lips had grown dry with her closed mouth, her body still not responding. Everything around her seemed still.

_((SFX: Ruffle, ruffle))_

The bushes rustled once more, a new figure spawning out.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sai!" the cheerful blond called out. Naruto sauntered over to the two with a salute using his index and middle finger, his usual beaming grin plastered on his face.

A few seconds later cerulean eyes doubled in sight upon the presence and sight of his former best friend.

"Sa… Sasuke-teme! What the— What are you doing here?!"

His cheerful disposition dissipated immediately, eyebrows knitting together as he stepped beside his pink-haired teammate.

"No friendly greeting from you, too, dobe?" questioned the Uchiha, his expression neutral. His arm moved swiftly, placing a firm grip on his katana's sheath.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?" murmured Naruto, worry evident in his voice as his neck craned towards the kunoichi.

Emerald eyes blinked slowly, turning to face her blond-haired companion. "Yes, Naruto," her response was a mere whisper. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not the same little girl as before, remember?"

"Che, I'll say."

In a flash the raven-haired male moved in blinding speed, appearing behind the blossom-haired ninja. Sakura whipped around, jumping backwards as she felt her back collide with Naruto's upper torso.

_Wha—When did he get there?_ Her face was astonished at his incredible speed.

_I knew he was fast, but his speed probably surpasses even Lee's! _Both Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time.

"I see Kakashi's late as usual," noted the missing nin quietly. "Might as well use the time to spar." The Uchiha pointed his onyx gaze towards his two former teammates.

"You want to challenge us?" Naruto asked, reading the Uchiha's gaze.

"Che, I see you've improved in your smarts, dead-last."

The kyuubi vessel scowled at his insult, his hand clenching in a shaking fist. He watched Sasuke pull his sword of Kusanagi out of it's sheath, the weapon's blade shimmering from the glare of the sun.

"Show me how much you two have changed."

Dark ebony orbs flashed as he disappeared using his incredible speed. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, about to thrust his blade into the blond's back when he saw a hand appear, deflecting the katana. The raven-haired shinobi glanced idly at the owner of the hand.

"Adequate choice of defense," spoke Sasuke evenly, his voice directed to Sai. "…But not good enough."

Stealthily changing the direction of the blade by twisting it sideways, his arm jerked, aiming directly for Sai's stomach. The painter jumped, landing on the palm of his hand as he pushed his body backwards once more. He narrowly escaped the sword of Kusanagi's sharp edge.

Still not finding the need to use his Sharingan, the Uchiha prepared himself to strike again until he noticed from his peripheral vision a chakra-filled fist heading towards him. He quickly reacted, catching it and twisting it so the hit reflected against it's owner.

Onyx orbs glimpsed upwards against the holder's face, immediately recognizing Sakura from the namesake of her hair.

Upon viewing this, he twisted her wrist furthermore, aiming her deadly punch from her face to the ground, diverting the hit.

Seeing his movement, large sea green eyes widened. _He could have used my own move against me… Why didn't he do it?_

_**Humph, maybe he's going soft.**_

_Not likely, you saw the way he acted. He's gotten colder and more arrogant than before… hasn't he?_

Inner Sakura shrugged in reply upon the inquiry.

This led Sakura to become even more lost, her brain racking with confusion.

"Sakura," he called to her, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. His hand caught the flying fist of Naruto's heading towards his direction, grasping the knuckled punch firmly in his pale hand as the fierce fist shook in his grasp. "Why did you change?" His brisk, poignant tone made the question resonance more like a statement.

Emerald eyes glanced upwards, viewing the face of the Uchiha. A collision of emotions flashed in her eyes, clear as water. Seeing this as well, Naruto paused his attacks, looking at Sakura with widened cerulean eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" Slowly he spoke, his voice in clear shock. "You haven't showed that much emotion since—"

"—Since I left," Sasuke finished for him.

In response the blossom-haired kunoichi whipped her head away, pastel pink hair framing her face. She glanced down at the palms of her gloved hands.

_((SFX: Poof!))_

The smoke cleared, revealing the one and only Hatake Kakashi, one hand pocketed idly in his pockets whilst the other held his infamous orange novel. His only visible coal eye glazed over the contents of his book contently.

"Yo," the silver-haired jounin greeted simply.

Glimpsing upwards as he viewed the members of his team, he paused upon seeing the fourth member. Noting presence of the Uchiha, hardly any emotion crossed the still serene face of the ex-ANBU. A ghost of smile appeared beneath his mask.

"Godaime-sama told me you would re-joining us, Sasuke. Welcome back."

At the welcoming the raven-haired shinobi merely nodded, taking a few steps as he leaned against the burgundy railing idly, eyelids hooded over dark eyes indolently.

Then Kakashi turned over to the pink-haired teammate.

"Sakura, Godaime-sama wishes to see you." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a scroll and lightly tossing it to the girl who caught it with ease.

In reaction, Sakura nodded, emerald eyes scanning over Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke briskly before dissipating in her own cloud of smoke.


	2. Old Feelings

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews guys, I appreciate that you like it.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Old Feelings**

"Kakashi-sensei said you wanted to see me, Tsunade-shishou?"

The blossom-haired girl walked briskly into the office in the Hokage Mansion.

"Sakura, as I'm sure you know, the Uchiha's returned."

Sakura's emerald eyes dulled as her porcelain face saddened ever so slightly. "I know."

"Are you all right? I know you had… strong feelings for the Uchiha." Tsunade spoke cautiously, watching her apprentice's actions carefully. "Do you feel the same way towards him still? If you are uncomfortable, Sakura, I can remove him and send him on probation in solitude for the time being."

"Tsunade-shishou, I'm not the same person I was when I was a genin. You know that as well as Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I'm not sure how I feel about… Sasuke, but I'll just have to deal with him being there. A kunoichi doesn't let emotions cloud her judgment."

The Godaime gave her student a small, sad smile. "Sakura, you don't have to be so strong. It's okay to let your emotions out once in a while. But I need to ask you, Sakura," Tsunade continued, "how do you, honestly, feel about Sasuke?"

Averting her emerald eyes, Sakura glimpsed upon the golden almond orbs of the blonde Sannin.

_Her eyes hold so much emotion, yet her body shows nothing, _thought the female Hokage.

"Well, Sakura?"

Large sea green eyes rounded, lacking luster. She put her gaze at the floor.

"I don't know."

"You don't know how you feel about him?" the blond-haired woman asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?!" Sakura snapped.

At the sudden outburst the Godaime flinched, the yell echoing faintly in the round room.

Instantly the kunoichi's face fell into remorse. "Ah, sorry, Tsunade-shishou, I didn't—I didn't mean to—"

Tsunade held her hand up, silencing her apprentice. "It's fine, Sakura. You're just going through a tough time."

_And your emotions are finally beginning to truly wake up, _thought the legendary medic.

"Go back with your team. I'm sure they are waiting for you," the Hokage stated calmly with light order in her tone, returning to her paperwork.

In response, Sakura quickly bowed in respect and left.

_Sakura… don't let the Uchiha get you down too much, _the blonde-haired woman thought. _I don't want to have a lifeless doll as an apprentice—like you were before Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya._

Once the pink-haired kunoichi reached Team Kakashi, her eyes scanned over the area absent-mindedly, the events that had occurred earlier still playing fresh with her mind. However, she did now allow the memories to bother her, controlling herself with much self-will.

And upon glazing over the area, the first thing she noticed was the missing of a certain Uchiha.

"Where is he?"

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai all glanced at her simultaneously. Each person knew who she was speaking of, the name not needing to be mentioned.

"Right here," came the reply of the former missing nin, appearing in a gust of wind behind Sakura swiftly.

"So now you finally come out of your little hiding place, eh, Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice drawled indolently, crouching forward as he sat against the high branch of a tall tree. His elbows rested on his knees as he glanced downwards.

"Hey, hey! Teme, get away from Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, his loud voice echoing in the vacant area as he lunged towards the Uchiha without hesitation, teeth clenched with eyebrows furrowed in a scowl.

Sai merely glimpsed the scene with slightly bored interest, yet keenly and naturally curious as to what the outcome would be.

"Your choice of attack…" Sasuke's head leaned forward, resting beside the side of Sakura's face as the girl could feel his firm chest press against her back, "…is wrong."

Large sea green eyes expanded, feeling the cold metal of a kunai mangling firmly against her slender, porcelain neck. She tried to calm her racing heartbeat, thick lashes lowering over her eyes.

"Wha—…You're not really going to _kill_—"

"Who says I won't kill you?" whispered the Uchiha in her ear, his hot breath tickling her earlobe. His other free arm wrapped around her waist securely from behind whilst the hand clutching the kunai wound around her neck in a headlock. The metal weapon touched her skin as he swiftly drew it across, drawing a thin line of blood.

Upon feeling the sharp pain from the minor cut, Sakura took a sharp intake of breath. She began struggling against in grasp, only to find her squirming in vain. He didn't move a muscle.

"Sasuke…! Let—me—go—!" She twisted with each word.

Naruto had well stopped charging the minute he realized the danger his pink-haired teammate was in. He watched agape for a few moments before his hand clutched in a fist.

"Teme! Let her go!" he bellowed.

Sai remained calmly focused whilst Kakashi studied the Uchiha's expression diligently.

_He… he may really kill her… _the silver-haired jounin thought, noting the slaughter intention that was radiating off the raven-haired shinobi.

"Naruto's right," pitched in the black-haired artist. "Pointless slaughter would be meaningless. What would you gain?"

The Uchiha feigned the thoughtful expression that crossed his face, pressing the kunai deeper. Sakura gasped at this, her two hands grasping his wrist tightly.

"Let me go!" she shouted, frustration beginning to get the better of her.

"I don't think so," answered the boy flatly, twisting the kunai as he dragged it along her cheek slowly, the cold metal leaving a mark of her blood lining along her cheek. "I thought you were stronger than this, Sakura. Seems like I overestimated you. I expected more from the apprentice of a sannin…" He could feel the kunoichi's breath hitch in her throat. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

The medic nin bit her lip, casting her emerald gaze towards the ground. "I… I have grown stronger," she murmured quietly. She cringed at this. Never more in her life had she felt so pathetic.

Upon her response, the Uchiha prodigy scoffed, twirling the kunai expertly around his finger before stashing it away. Despite this movement, he remained with his firm grip on her.

"Show me," he whispered to her, his mouth against her upper ear.

_((SFX: Poof!))_

Smug engulfed around the two shinobi before it cleared, revealing the pair had disappeared from sight.

"What the – Where'd they go?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. Cerulean eyes searched the area frantically, looking for any sign of Sasuke or Sakura, but mostly for the latter. "Kakashi-sensei! They're gone! We have to go after them – Sasuke-teme's going to kill Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, the last thing we need to do is act impulsively," Kakashi answered briskly, his tone holding light command. "Sakura is perfectly capable of handling herself, and we will leave things in her hands. She has grown stronger." He gave a pointed look towards the kyuubi vessel. "Besides," he added, slowly, "we both know Sasuke isn't heartless enough to kill her."

His fist clench tightly, molars grounding against one another before his body plopped on the ground roughly. He closed his eyes in annoyed anticipation. _You better be right, Kakashi-sensei, _thought Naruto. _Or else if teme really does hurt Sakura-chan, I'll make sure he regrets it!_

"Kakashi is right," came the even voice of Sai's. "All to do now, is wait."

**

* * *

_Deeper in the forest..._**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" demanded the blossom-haired kunoichi, still trying to wrench herself from the Uchiha's grip.

"Shut up," he curtly responded, tightening his grasp on her to further prevent her escape.

Her mouth tugged in a frown, noting the strong, deathly aura surrounding him. Feeling his movements come to a stop, she allowed her large sea green eyes scanned the area. Blinking, she realized she was in a large, empty meadow, clear from any civilization for hundreds of miles.

_This area is ideal for a fight, _she thought to herself. She put two and two together instantly. _He wants… to fight me?_

_**Show him that we're not to be messed with! That we've grown stronger! **_Inner Sakura encouraged.

Emerald eyes flashed at her alter's statement. "Sasuke," she called to him, her voice laced with rigidity. "What are you—"

"Fight me."

It wasn't a statement, but a command.

By this point, he released his grip on the medic nin, shoving her a few feet away.

The pink-haired ninja jumped a few yards away out of a defensive reaction. _"What?" _she questioned, eyebrows furrowing as her mouth still remained open, seeming as though she was trying to form more words. "But… but you—"

"Che, you're not _afraid _of me…" A gust of wind passed as he vanished along with the wind, reappearing behind the girl. "…_Ar_e you?" His tone dripped with arrogance. "Last time I remember, you would kill to be alone with me in the woods."

"That was long ago," she snapped back, feeling her anger boil. She refused to remember the frail, weak girl she was formerly. "I can't fight you," she spoke firmly. "We're on the same team. What's the point of senseless sparring? We're certainly not training." Her voice grew flat.

A snort came from the Uchiha. "Ever heard of something called 'betrayal'? You were going to fight me one day, Sakura. It just happens to be today."

The prodigy crouched low, a rapid grasp following on the sheath of his katana. Sakura followed suit, tugging down her gloves as she bent her fingers.

"Let's make this more interesting." She arched a brow at his spontaneous decree. "If you win," he continued, "then I promise to _never _abandon Konoha again. But, if Iwin, I'm leaving. I won'tbecoming back. Sound fair?"

_Leave? …And never come back? _Realization dawned her as her mouth fell open slightly.

"But… you just got here…" the kunoichi whispered.

"Which gives you all the more intention to want to beat me," his retort was instant and flat. "As you said, there's no point in fighting unless you have an intention."

Sakura nodded, understanding his logic. _But… do I have what it takes to beat him? _He was an intimidating figure, after all, with rumors flying around that he had single-handedly taken down Orochimaru.

_**Of course! **_Her alter ego tried to encourage. _**He doesn't stand a chance!**_

_But here… and now?_

"Wait a minute," she started. "Can this fight… take place later?"

_Great, now he'll think that I'm weak because I'm stalling._

_**Then why the hell are you stalling in the first place?**_

_I don't have a clear mind right now, I'm distracted. How can I give it my all if I'm not completely focused on the battle?_

Inner Sakura crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. _**Humph, whatever…**_

Upon the kunoichi's request to later the battle, Sasuke folded his arms across his upper torso. "No backing out. But since I'm feeling generous today… we'll hold this fight for later."

_I did use a little more chakra then I intended to today, _he thought before appearing behind his former teammate.

Sasuke's arms went around Sakura's waist, earning an immediate squeak from the girl.

"I guess I should take you back to Kakashi, the dobe, and the pathetic replacement," he assumed, telling her in a mere mumur before leaping up swiftly into the air, flying through the branches of trees as he hurdled across.

It had only taken the Uchiha a couple minutes, slightly to Sakura's amazement, to reach where the three left-behind members of Team Kakashi stood. Upon the graceful landing of the raven-haired shinobi, Naruto's head immediately snapped upwards, followed by Kakashi and Sai's a few seconds later.

"Here," stated Sasuke vigorously, his palm shoving against the small of Sakura's back, the blossom-haired girl stumbling forward from his push.

Arms already outstretched, Naruto easily caught her before sending a loathing scowl towards the Uchiha. "What'd you do to her?!" he growled. After all, Naruto was the type of shinobi that didn't like being "kept in the dark."

"He didn't do anything, Naruto," reassured the medic nin, her voice speaking in a soothing manner as she tried to calm her blond-haired companion. "I'm fine."

"Why are you defending him?" questioned Sai before innocently inquiring, "Is he too weak to defend himself?"

At the insult, Sasuke heatedly glare at the painter, the artist only answering his glare with a blank expression.

"Che," he scoffed before vanishing from sight.

"Argh! Why does he keep doing that?!" shouted Naruto in frustration, arms shaking in seething anger.

"That isn't of importance, Naruto. Sakura, are you all right?" Kakashi asked, trying to restrain Naruto by taking hold of his arms.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei."

She gave a fake smile in spite of her troubled mind. _I still have to fight Sasuke… but do I have to?_


	3. A Question

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Question**

"_You were going to fight me one day, Sakura. It just happens to be today. Let's make this more interesting. If you win, then I promise to __never __abandon Konoha again. But, if I win, I'm leaving. I won't be coming back. Sound fair?"_

"_But… you just got here…" _

"_Which gives you all the more intention to want to beat me. As you said, there's no point in fighting unless you have an intention."_

"_Wait a minute. Can this fight… take place later?"_

"_No backing out. But since I'm feeling generous today… we'll hold this fight for later."_

The memory replayed in Sakura's head over and over again. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed as she lay flat on her back against the silk sheets of her mattress. So many times the recollection had played, in fact, that it made her head dizzy and her stomach churn.

_I can't fight him, _she thought to herself. Jade eyes grew lackluster as her gaze was pointed absent-mindedly at the boards of her floor. A sigh escaped her legs as she stood, dragging her feet across the ground as she exited her residence.

She walked down the streets of Konohagakure, her face discreet of what her true emotion was. As she strolled calmly and leisurely down the roads, she soon found herself in front of the door that lead inside the Hokage's Mansion. Realizing her subconscious had lead her there, she opened the door, the sound resulting in a small _creak._

Walking up a few more floors, flying easily up the stairs, Sakura found herself bursting open the door. Her legs stalked inside as her palms slammed somewhat harshly against the mahogany desk.

Having heard the footsteps approaching the door, Tsunade was already aware of a visitor. But her head snapped upwards from the mission scroll her gold eyes had been glazing over when she heard her door slam open. Her brow arched questioningly upon seeing her blossom-haired apprentice.

"Sakura?" she questioned, seeing the girl's face void of any emotion. "Is there something you need?"

Her student didn't miss a beat, quick to answer. "Tsunade-shishou, I have a question for you."

The kunoichi had realized that her subconscious had lead her to the Godaime's building to seek the wisdom of the Hokage, and upon this realization, she found it reasonable. Therefore, she decided to try it out, her emotions slightly out of check as she found herself losing handle of them.

A few moments of silence passed before Tsunade nodded slowly, indicating Sakura to continue. The medic nin understood this as she begun clearing her throat a few times, finding it oddly dry.

"Hypothetically…" she began, her tone somewhat wary. "If Orochimaru came back, proving he wasn't an enemy against Konoha, then was given a second chance, how would you act if he asked you to fight him?" The blonde-haired woman opened her mouth to respond, but Sakura rapidly added with clarification, "If, for pretend, you used to have feelings for him?"

Propping her elbows upon the counter of her wooden desk, the Godaime leaned forward in her burgundy chair slightly. She weaved her fingers through one another, her intertwined hands held in front of her mouth.

_This must have to do with the Uchiha's return, _noted the female sannin, eyes squinting vaguely at this comprehension. She had somewhat expected this from her apprentice.

"If Orochimaru asked me to fight when I 'used to' have feelings for him, I would say that I wouldn't want to fight him." The legendary medic didn't bother that her answer was straightforward, for it was her genuine reply to such question.

"But," continued the blossom-haired shinobi, her voice probing, "what if he told you if you won the fight, he would never leave Konohagakure ever again?"

"Regardless, I would still stick to my decision. I would trust him that he wouldn't leave again." She saw how Sakura's large sea green eyes flashed at her statement. "But, if he did desert the village once more… well, I would have experienced this formerly. I would now how to handle myself if he were to do so once more."

"How can you say that?!" Emerald eyes grew at her sudden utter, her mouth speaking before her mind had time to think of what she was going to say.

However, at the sudden outcry, Tsunade remained unfazed, giving her apprentice a hard, firm stare. "This was hypothetical, was it not?"

The blossom-haired girl could feel her face growing red. "Yes, but Tsunade-shishou… how could you answer like that?"

Tsunade didn't miss a beat. "Don't you trust Sasuke?"

Yes, the Godaime knew her student wouldn't like the answer she had given. After all, a master knows one's students. However, she felt that Sakura needed to hear the statements from someone, and as fate had lead it to be the blonde sannin herself, then so be it.

Moments of stillness followed from the legendary medic's question.

"_Don't you trust Sasuke?"_

It echoed nonstop inside Sakura's minds from the silence that had followed. Such a short, simple sentence, and yet it had such a large effect on the blossom-haired girl. She opened her mouth to retort, but only to find that she couldn't process a reply. Or, rather, her mind wasn't giving her a reply.

Dark viridian eyes remained planted on the texture of the floor. The pupils were glazed over.

"Sorry… about my behavior," uttered Sakura her voice barely above a whisper as her tone seemed almost remote.

Watching her turn on her heel before walking out of the room unhurriedly, Tsunade felt a frown etch itself on her seemingly young features.

"Sakura," she called out to the girl. The said kunoichi paused in her footing, but did not turn around. "Don't think too much of this," advised the Godaime.

She could see the muscles of Sakura's back tense before relaxing a second later, the carnation-haired girl continuing her trot out of the small, oval area.

A wretched migraine wracked the brain of Sakura's, her legs sauntering down the streets rapidly. Everything was a blur to her as she zoomed on by, her mind clouded with too many thoughts for her attention to be divided.

_Tsunade-shishou's answer was no help at all, _spoke the girl mentally in her mind. _It didn't help whatsoever._

_**Yes, it did. She did give a good answer.**_

Mentally, Sakura scoffed. _No, what she did was make things even more baffling—_

_**Oh please, give me a break. You're just afraid of getting hurt again!**_

Suddenly, Sakura's walking came to an abrupt halt. Verdant eyes expanded at her inner's exclaim.

_I'm… afraid of getting hurt again?_

She continued her way home; her pace a lot slower than it was before as she stared at the ground. She saw a blur in front of her, but didn't bother to look up. Then she felt herself collide with something.

"Sorry," the automatic response instantaneously left her lips, viridian eyes routinely tracing upwards to view the outlook of the person she had run in to. She found herself looking into familiar pair of intense, charcoal eyes.

"You've let your guard down. Anyone could have attacked you right now."

Sakura shrugged indolently. "I don't care."

Her answer was short and brisk. Her mind was tired from its too many thoughts, not to mention her body was exhausted from the nonstop processing of her brain.

"Then if I did this," uttered the Uchiha, raising a kunai to a pressure point on her neck. "You wouldn't care?"

Sakura looked up at the raven-haired ninja, pain and exhaustion evident in her eyes.

She lifted her hand and took hold of Sasuke's grip that held tight on the kunai, her hand gripping aroud his own. She nodded, almost seeming as though she were in a trance as she pushed the kunai lightly into her skin. The action drew a thin line of blood, yet her face didn't falter whatsoever at the sharp cut.

Sasuke eyed her slicing of her neck from his peripheral vision warily, his own ebony eyes holding their gaze firmly as they bored into her own viridian orbs. He squinted when he felt a trickle of Sakura's blood fall on his hand. Nevertheless, his face remained as emotionless as ever.

"That answer your question?" asked she in a murmur, removing the kunai as she brushed past him, continuing her way home.

She had only walked a few steps before she saw Sasuke's form appear in front of her, having used his blinding speed to get there without her noticing.

"Not so fast, you still owe me a fight."

Averting her deadpanned stare from his collarbone to his pale, handsome face, her mouth tugged into a frown. Her emotions were slowly coming back into check.

"I… don't want to fight you," spoke the kunoichi slowly. She paused for a moment, hesitation evident on her face and body language before she continued her sentence. "…I'm _not _going to fight you."

Sakura darted her emerald gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the Uchiha's reaction.

"Don't tell me these 'emotions' of yours is what changed your mind," he responded brusquely, stuffing his hands in his pockets absent-mindedly.

"Please don't fight me," she whispered, swallowing the heavy lodge forming in her throat before uttering, "I'm too weak."

'Too weak mentally' the kunoichi would have stated. She had been a lifeless doll until the Uchiha had made his grand "reappearance," and here he was demanding him to fight her? She had confidence in her physical abilities, complimented to even be surpassing the Godaime herself, but her mental capacity to carry out the fight? She wasn't sure if she could go through with it, therefore causing her to whisper lamely of her "weak self."

Upon her self-inflicting declaration, thick raven bangs hovered over Sasuke's piercingly dark onyx eyes.

"Pathetic," he uttered darkly, stalking away with his back facing her.

Sakura stood there, stunned at his insult began to seep through her.

_Pathetic? _she thought, her eyes watching his retreating back. Her lashes lowered as her stare fell upon the ground. _…Is that what you think of me?_

Sakura could feel tears at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. The salty beads of moisture burned the edges of her eyes.

_**Show him that we aren't to be messed with! **_Inner Sakura tried to compromise.

_Too weak… _

Her alter ego scoffed at her outer self's defeatist attitude.

Her hand twisted the doorknob, opening it as she stepped across her doormat, entering her apartment residence. Her mind wouldn't stop playing hers and Sasuke's encounter, almost seeming as though her brain was taunting her with the moments that had occurred between the two. She felt even worse, remembering how Sasuke had commanded her to fight him, feeling pathetic she had rejected his offer instead of proving to him how much stronger she had become.

_This is getting to my head, it's messing me up. It's like Sasuke's this big distraction that I need to forget and move on about, but I can't. _

She allowed herself to outwardly cringed as she came upon a grave realization. She hadn't changed the way she had felt about him, all those years ago.

She still loved him, and he carried with him the shards of her heart.

Her body ached as it pulsed with each throb. She dragged her feet across the room, sluggishly climbing up her stairs. Once she reached the top of the staircase, she headed towards the room. Once at the door, her hand placed itself against the doorframe, large sea green eyes staring at her bed.

Hauling herself a little farther, her body fell forward as it collapsed on the bed. Almost immediately her eyes fluttered to a close, her breath instantly evening out as she felt sleep overtake her.

Sauntering in, Sasuke walked briskly inside the oval office, a scowl set in his features. Two ANBU followed in after him, watching each action diligently as they stood by the door, guarding it.

The Uchiha continued walking further inside before stopping himself a few feet in front of the mahogany desk, onyx eyes squinting.

"What do you want?" questioned he, blinking slowly before glancing at the woman with half-lidded eyes.

Tsunade scowled at him in return, aggravations from the earlier day causing her to be moody and quick to anger. And, what was currently growing her frustrations was the lack of respect attitude sported by the skilled raven-haired shinobi.

"You are receiving a mission," Godaime stated, narrowed almond eyes boring directly into the half-lidded charcoal eyes of Sasuke's.

"A mission?" He repeated, monotone. "I'm off probation, then?"

Tsunade shook her head at his inquiry. "You're not off of probation. This is still apart of your probation, and on this mission, you're going to be going with Sakura." Tsunade blinked her almond-colored eyes, weaving her fingers throughout one another as her hands place themselves in front of her face.

"Listen, Uchiha, you may not feel any feelings towards Sakura but if she comes back in a worn up state, just know that you will be punished for it," her intonation still held a sense of high authority despite it's ominous intention.

Sasuke sneered, "Don't threaten me when I'm stronger than you."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet," she remarked, narrowing her eyes at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke scoffed, standing up, eyebrows knitting together in a rigid scowl. "Is that all?"

"I'll be notifying you more on the mission later on. For now, that is all. You may leave," stated the Godaime, diligently witnessing the raven-haired shinobi leave the oval office. A sigh escaped her lips once he was out of sight.

"Shizune!" she called for her obedient assistant.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" came the reply from the black-haired woman as she scurried inside the office, Tonton securely fit in her arms.

"I need a bottle of sake," commented the blonde sannin, her fingers rubbing against her temples in a circular motion.

Shizune smiled at the familiar statement. "Of course, Tsunade-sama."


	4. The Mission

**Disclaimer**: Naruto was made by Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Mission**

_((SFX: Knock knock knock!))_

The harsh poundings against her door echoed throughout Sakura's apartment.

Emerald eyes slowly fluttered open upon the noisy strikes, feeling groggy as she had been abruptly woken from her nap. Her mouth tugged downwards in a frown. Strangely, her sixth sense was telling her something bad was going to happen, yet she couldn't decipher what this warning could mean, as it was just a gut feeling.

Sitting up from the sheets of her mattress, she quickly dressed into her kunoichi uniform. She gathered a few weapons together swiftly as she placed them in the pouch located at her hip.

As she flexed her fingers, she sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the hardwood floor. It had been a mere five minutes and the poundings still had continued. By this time Sakura had deduced that it was a shinobi at her door, as whoever it was must have been able to tell she was home just by reading her chakra signature. After all, the blossom-haired girl found no point to hide her chakra reading, sensing no threat from whoever was at her door.

_**Just thought I'd ask you to bother you, **_her alter ego began, drawling her statement. _**If someone asked you how you felt about Sasuke-kun, what would you say right now?**_

_I don't know, but I doubt anyone would ask me so straightforwardly, unless it was Naruto, _Sakura answered to her inner self.

Whilst she had had her little conversation with her alter ego, she had sauntered towards the door leisurely, seeing as the person had stopped their abrasive knocking, probably hearing her footsteps approaching the door, she assumed.

After twisting the doorknob, she jerked it open, peeking her head out her door.

"Yes?"

An ANBU shinobi with a traditional animal mask dawning his face stood at her door. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you," he spoke rapidly, arm outstretched as he dropped a scroll in the palm of her awaiting hand.

The kunoichi arched an eyebrow at the statement, unrolling the scroll as jade eyes glimpsed upon the piece of parchment. There were only four words, but they were frank.

_You have a mission_, it read.

Easily recognizing her mentor's handwriting, Sakura gave a brief nod, understanding what the simple text meant. She thanked the ANBU with a hardly genuine smile before making a simple hand seal, vanishing with a _poof_.

She found herself in front of the Godaime's office, before the door that entered one inside. Pulling open the door, letting herself inside as she was sure Tsunade was expecting her, she strolled in unhurriedly.

Sensing another presence, emerald pupils glanced over to the right, viewing the form of Sasuke leaning against the wall with his head pointed downwards, eyes closed with arms folded brusquely over his firm chest.

Upon seeing this, the kunoichi gave the blonde sannin a somewhat baffled look, her expression changing almost instantaneously upon glimpsing Sasuke's onyx eyes snap open and look directly at her through her peripheral vision.

She felt her body stiffen unconsciously under the Uchiha's heated gaze, forcing her legs to walk over and sit indolently in an idle chair placed conveniently a few feet in front of the Godaime's desk.

"Sakura, Sasuke, as you both must know I have summoned the two of you here because I'm assigning you a mission." Gold eyes flashed, focused on the two shinobi before her.

Resuming his former position as charcoal eyes drew to a close, the raven-haired ninja leaned back against the coarse wall.

"What's the mission about?" inquired Sakura, listening intently to the words of the legendary medic nin.

"It's simple – I need you to retrieve information on the Akatsuki. According to the ANBU Black Ops, witnesses have confirmed some seeings of the members around the area of the former Sound Village. Sasuke, I'm sure you are familiar with the territory." As she finished her last sentence, her solid gaze flickered over to the Uchiha prodigy.

Upon the confirming intonation of that statement, Sasuke merely remained silent as ebony pupils revealed themselves once more, locked onto the ground.

Sakura, keeping her poise of sitting tall and straight with her hands placed in her lap neatly, wavered to the Uchiha as well. Her gaze averted itself as quickly as it had glimpsed upon him, pointing her stare towards a corner of the wall. Tsunade didn't miss the very discreet flash of sadness that had crossed in her eyes.

"Find out what you can. I want every single detail in the mission report. I expect you not to leave any information out." She lowered her folded hands from in front of her mouth. "Don't let your guard down," she added.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall with the balls of his feet, his expression blank as he walked over towards the door. Sakura stood up, brushing herself off lightly as she turned to follow suit. But just as she was about to do so, she craned her neck, looking at her teacher with a side-glance.

"Tsunade-shishou, how come Naruto, Sai, or Kakashi aren't coming?" she asked.

_I didn't expect having to deal with Sasuke alone, not without Naruto… _the blossom-haired girl thought, absent-mindedly biting her lower lip.

Naruto was like the weight she could fall back on when things grew wrong, as he understood most what it was like to lose the ties once shared with the raven-haired shinobi. She didn't mind admitting that he had grown into her best friend as time grew by, as he seemed like a brother to her. He always knew when and how to cheer her up, especially when it came to the cautious topic of the Uchiha.

In the intervening time, upon hearing the question, the Uchiha himself had halted in his steps, keeping his back facing towards the Godaime. It was clear to tell from his posture that he, too, was awaiting the medical sannin's answer.

Tsunade couldn't help but give her apprentice a small smile at the query. "The three aren't going with you two, Sakura, because they are out on another mission I have sent them." Seeing a small flash of worry etch across emerald orbs, the blonde woman briskly added, "It's a simple mission, they'll be fine."

Sakura gave her a forged smile, nodding as she turned to leave after Sasuke, silently noting that the Uchiha prodigy had already left, resulting in him being a few yards ahead of her as she walked out. She loitered in front of the Hokage's mansion for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. She was brought out of her task when she saw a familiar blur flash before her.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" questioned the girl softly.

Emerging in front of her, his sword of Kusanagi strapped securely to his back, he glanced back at her. His onyx orbs performed a slow blink, his face nonchalant.

"Testing you," he stated simply.

Her lashes rised as she glimpsed upon him, a few silent minutes passing by. She brushed past him as she ambled by, only to abruptly halt when he flashed in front of her once more.

"Move," she commanded lightly, her hand on the side of his shoulder as she shoved him aside. The blossom-haired girl walked a few strides before she felt a strong hand grip firmly against her shoulder. Sakura couldn't help the shudder she felt underneath his warm touch, noting that for someone with such a cold disposition, his body held a vast amount of warmth.

"If we're going on the same mission," the owner of the hand on her shoulder spoke, his voice rich and velvety smooth, "then we should cooperate."

The kunoichi almost laughed bitterly. She had remembered her young, foolish genin days, reminiscing on how she had wanted the same deep voice he spoke with praising her on her growing strength. Mentally, she shook her head, a bittersweet smile playing on her lips. Like that would ever happened, she had long come to reason.

"I cooperate with you fine," she replied briskly to him in an undertone.

Sasuke released the tight grasp on her shoulder, unsheathing his katana as the blade scraped against it's case. He saw Sakura flinch ever so slightly upon hearing the sound, and he used the sword to block her path, holding it out directly in front of her.

"Prove it," he retorted with vague challenge in his intonation.

Ebony eyes glimpsed upon the flare that had erupted in her large sea green pupils, watching her whisk her head away as pastel pink hair framed her face, hiding her expression.

"I'm going to go supply for the mission," she stated vigorously, rapidly vanishing from sight.

Sasuke's mouth quirked. _Her emotions are still a nuisance._

* * *

Sakura gathered all of her weapons and her medical supplies in a matter of a few minutes. The kunoichi knew that going on a mission that had to do with the renowned Akatsuki, especially along with Sasuke, wasn't going to be as simple as she expected.

She was fully aware that if the Uchiha had received any word of Itachi being somewhere nearby, or if any sign of his whereabouts were made, that Sasuke wouldn't care leaving her behind and vanishing in a heartbeat, completing the task he had sworn his life's purpose to being.

_But what if he already killed his brother? _A small voice in the back of her head questioned.

Sakura roughly shook her head, ridding herself of the thought, followed by ridding the thoughts that trailed afterwards.

"I'm going on a mission, not on a _date_," she practically spat the last word. "Professional, that's what I have to keep this as. Professional terms."

Hoisting her traveling bag over her shoulder, she headed towards the gates of Konohagakure. There, already waiting with his light traveling equipment alongside him, was her mission partner. She watched Sasuke gaze over the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf village, her mind absent-mindedly what he was thinking.

He remained in the same position for a few more seconds before craning his head towards the kunoichi. He had sensed her presence when she was practically a few miles away, his senses set on focusing on her chakra signature to maintain his knowledge of her whereabouts.

Upon ebony orbs glimpsing on her porcelain face, he made a motion for them to leave with a simple tilt of his head towards the outskirts of the village. Sakura lowered her eyelids slightly, nodding absent-mindedly in compliance at his small command.

Crouching lower somewhat, the two soon vanished, leaping up into the trees. The blossom-haired kunoichi followed the Uchiha, knowing that he was silently leading the way towards the Hidden Village of Sound.

A few minutes into their travels were when Sakura decided to voice the thoughts that had been bothering her throughout the passing time.

"Do you remember the times you were with Orochimaru?" she questioned calmly, hesitating somewhat when she said the snake sannin's name.

Sasuke's response wasn't immediate, taking a few more miles jumping amongst the branches when his answer was finally voiced.

"I could care less about the remnants of him," he retorted gruffly. "He was merely my tool to become stronger so when the time would come that I would face a certain man, I would destroy his very existence once and for all. He won't escape… not like last time."

Sakura continued her way, knowing whom he was referring to from his statement. _I could understand his desire to become strong, but did he need to break off his emotional ties to do so?_

"But still…" she continued softly. "You didn't need to sever your ties with us. Let alone almost kill Naruto."

"You made me weak," he retorted flatly.

Thick lashes lowered over emerald eyes. She despised the feeling of her heart wrenching at his words.

"We've grown stronger, Naruto and I," murmured the blossom-haired medic nin, knowing she caught the ears of the Uchiha.

"But you aren't the strongest," replied he coldly. "I only settle for the best."

"Then why did you bother coming back?!" Sakura shouted at him, her eyes welling up with seething, furious tears, "Do you expect things to go back to normal? Do you expect us to not give a damn if you decide to leave again?"

Shadowy obsidian eyes squinted at her demanding questions, halting their continuing path as he landed lightly on a branch. Sakura followed suit, landing on the same branch but a couple feet away from him, making sure to keep her distance. The palm of her left hand rested against the coarse bark of the tree, liht pants escaping her lips.

"I returned because I had business in Konoha I needed to take care of," he answered her evenly.

"Like _what_? What would be so important that you had to return?"

"Why do I have to explain anything to you?" His tone was laced with annoyance, sending a harsh scowl towards the girl's direction as he pointed accusing, squinted eyes at her.

She returned his fierce glare with one of her own before defiantly breaking the intent look. She leaped forward, hearing him follow her small lead a mere second later.

"Which way?" she questioned softly, letting him take the lead as she saw his onyx eyes shift around the area before picking up speed whilst heading towards a certain direction.

He silently led her, making turns here and there as Sakura followed his every step diligently.

Soon the moon shone brightly in the sky, offering the light needed for the pair to continue their travels. A few moments later, as the stars twinkled in the heavens, Sasuke came to a pause, tilting his head upwards as onyx orbs glazed across the sky.

"It's not too far from here," he spoke monotone.

A few seconds later, Sakura appeared behind him, her state drained with fatigue, despite the kunoichi's attempt to hide her worn out condition.

Ebony eyes averted from the atmosphere to his pink-haired teammate. He gave one look over, then pointed his stare to the forest.

"Let's stop here."

After catching her breath, Sakura snapped her head towards him, her expression aghast as she gaped at him. "_What?_ But you just said it wasn't too far from here!"

"You're weak and exhausted," the Uchiha pointed out flatly. "You are of no use if you can barely remain standing."

The young kunoichi scowled at him, feeling her self-confidence fading. He barely had a look of exhaustion on his face or body, and compared to him, she knew she must have looked horrible.

"I can make it," she pushed on, her voice laced with determination.

"No, you can't," he rejoined. "We're staying here, and I'm not dealing with the issue any longer."

The pink-haired shinobi sighed, realizing there was no point to argue. She crossed her arms over her chest, her head whisking to the side with a small huff.

"Two hours rest only," she stated frankly. "I'm not risking failing the mission."

At her announcement, onyx orbs gazed solidly at her for a few moments before giving a hint of a nod.

The two didn't waste time setting up for camp. Sakura began pitching up the tents whilst Sasuke ventured out into the woods in search of firewood. A good five minutes later he had returned with plentiful logs in his hand.

Sakura almost laughed at this fact, noting how he made it seem like he knew the forest by the back of his hand. But then she remembered that the area was close to the Sound village, and he was probably used to camping out if he ever did leave the premises, which the kunoichi was sure he did fromtime to time.

Her emerald eyes flickered over to him as she saw him make a few hand seals in blinding speed, performing the Uchiha clan's renowned _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu. _

Fire blew from his mouth as he lit the flames, the burning inferno crackling as a few sparks flew.

Sakura sat in front of the heat, her body soaking up the warmth as she tucked in her knees against her chest as her arms wound around her legs, her head settling atop her kneecaps.

"Why am I so weak?" she murmured to herself softly, absent-mindedly.

"Because you let your emotions control your actions," answered Sasuke emphatically.

The skilled medic nin looked up at him. "How could I not?" she questioned, further probing, "Don't you ever feel guilty, bad, anything?"

"I did. But I don't let it get to me anymore – it only distracts. Akin to what it's doing to you."

Sakura sighed at his vague response._ I know what he says makes sense for the life of the shinobi, _she thought to herself. _But… I'm just not the type of person who can give up my feelings so easily. _

Dark jade eyes glimpsed over at the young Uchiha beside her a few feet away. "Sasuke-kun…" her noted how her mind habitually added the friendly honorific suffix to his name.

Upon hearing his name, the raven-haired male glanced at her for a moment. "Hn," he grunted in return.

"Can I ask something… sort of personal?" Seeing him turn his head fully facing her, she took that as a sign for her to continue, as he most likely didn't bother to care. "When…" she started, licking her chapped lips. "When was the Uchiha massacre?"

Unconsciously she shut her eyes tight, knowing that the subject of the massacre was a very touchy subject, especially when speaking to the only person that had survived from the manslaughter.

She heard him make no sound, no movement whatsoever, not even a flinch. Emerald eyes fluttered open as they blinked a few times, seeing as his body was squared with the fire, his arm outstretched as he took a piece of wood and tended to the flames.

"Eight years ago," he answered her briskly, his gaze not leaving the smoldering flames that reflected vastly in his dark obsidian eyes.

Sakura did the math in her head, taking her only a few seconds. _Eight years ago, we were all seven years old. He was only seven…? _She frowned at his realization, feeling pity for the raven-haired male beside her._ Eight years… it makes sense, he had years of getting his emotions out of his way._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," her apology seemed automatic to her, her knees still tucked under her head. She slowly rocked back and forth, trying to get the blood flowing through her veins.

"It doesn't matter. Get rest, we're taking the night off."

She still felt sympathy for the Uchiha, and soon she found herself being lead by her instinct.

She had scooted over to him, leaning ever so lightly against him as her head came in contact with his broad shoulder. She had felt him stiffen beneath the contact, but soon the muscles relaxed. She found herself soon almost slanting her side against him, finding him to be strangely comfortable.

Her eyelids felt heavy as bricks instantaneously as thick lashes lowered over large sea green eyes. Sleep overwhelmed her exhausted form almost instantly, her chest rising evenly along with her steady breathing.

Upon feeling her body grow limp, onyx orbs glimpsed over at the pink head of Sakura's. Swiftly he moved, scooping up the girl bridal style before carrying her inside her separate tent, lying her in her sleeping back before walking out.

He resumed his original location, his expression blank as he sat with one knee propped up, his elbow resting against it as his hand hung in front of his upper torso, clutching a log.

Dark ebony pupils continued to stare at the fire, adding in logs from time to time. He decided he wasn't going to get any sleep, but instead stay up and keep watch whilst he let Sakura regain her strength through her sleep.

_She really needs to let her emotions go… _he thought, even though somewhere deep in the recesses of the back of his mind he was thinking the exact opposite.


	5. The Mission Part II

**A/N:**** Even though this story doesn't have as much reviews as The Dating Game, I'm still pleased with the amount of reviews I get.**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Mission Part II**

Her body tossed and turned, still engulfed in her sleeping state. She felt groggy, and had no desire of waking up any time soon.

"Sakura," spoke Sasuke, his hand against her shoulder as he gave her a light shove. His upper body hovered over the kunoichi's as he tried to awaken the female. "Sakura," he called out to her again upon seeing her make no movement to his previous call. His eyebrows furrowed when she made no action still. "Wake up," he murmured to her, his voice stern.

Slowly, emerald green eyes flickered open, her body twisting in bleariness. All the blood rushed to her head thus causing her vision to blur, patiently waiting a few moments for her viridian pupils to clear.

"Mm… Sasuke-kun?" she absent-mindedly called out. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, feeling the ends of the Uchiha's raven bangs tickling the side of her face, only to come to realize that he must have been in close proximity near her.

Then, upon hearing her hoarse voice, her eyes snapped open instantaneously. Her body sat upright in the blink of an eye, her arm outstretched from her instinct of attacking a supposed predator. Luckily for the corvine-haired male's fast reflexes, he dodged a deadly blow to the face.

"Oh no, what time is it? Is it too late for the mission? Did I—" Her questions were rapid and fevering, only to be intervened by Sasuke's response.

"Calm down, it's only six in the morning. Get up, we're leaving."

With that, he pushed himself away from her, ambling towards the exit of her tent to leave her be to get dressed.

In less than thirty minutes, Sakura had finished bathing in the nearby ravine, heading over to retrieve her already assembled belongings as she hauled it over her shoulder. Once organizing the weight upon her so it wouldn't slow her down, she strolled evenly towards the raven-haired male, viewing him already waiting against a nearby tree with this eyelids closed.

"Let's go," she called out softly, signaling she was prepared.

"Hn," he grunted back to her before crouching low somewhat, leaping skyward into the trees.

Sakura followed, doing her best to keep up with his incredible speed, which was a pretty fair result. She mentally cursed herself after they moved a few miles nonstop at full speed, already feeling her body grow with fatigue. She knew that it wasn't because she couldn't handle herself at such speeds, but merely because before the two had departed Sakura didn't stretch her limbs for the journey ahead. However, despite her growing weariness, the kunoichi refused to let her exhaustion physically show upon her, not wanting to make herself seem weak to the Uchiha.

"…Sasuke?" the blossom-haired girl called out vaguely hesitantly, large sea green eyes focused on his back. Upon the sound of his name, Sasuke halted his legs against a thin branch, Sakura doing the same.

"Aa," he answered her simply, onyx orbs shifting around the surroundings to get an estimate of where the two were.

She, too, followed his shifting eyes. "If you were to find your brother," she began softly, "you would take off despite our sole mission, wouldn't you?"

"Don't concern yourself with what I do."

His answer was abrupt and curt, and she noticed his eyes had stopped jerking around and focused on the space ahead of him. She could tell by his pensive face that he was probably calculating the distance along with the time of how long it would take to get there.

However, upon his answer, she felt her heart wrench. _But I care for you…!_her thoughts screamed.

_**He's still selfish… **_Inner Sakura mumbled, _**Leaving everything in his life to deal with on his own. When is going to learn to get some help?**_

Sakura let out an astringent laugh at his poignant answer. "I guess you're right," she responded quietly, her voice icy and bitter. She turned her head to the left, bubblegum pink hair framing her porcelain face.

"Who am I to care for you, anyway?"

Dark onyx orbs flashed at her cold question, but he shrugged it off. His stare was focused solely on their destination.

Yet, in spite of having pushed her resentful inquiry aside, no matter how hard he continually tried to put it off, her words rang in his head. And it was aggravating him to no end.

"_Who am I to care for you, anyway?"_

"We're close," was all he murmured in reply.

Sakura looked a their surroundings, noticing the ruins of where a village must have once been.

"Where's Akatsuki?" the young medic nin murmured quietly to herself.

Sasuke, having not said anything in response upon hearing her question, thought a similar question as well.

Suddenly, he sensed something, a unknown yet unbelievably strong chakra behind him. He whipped around, Sharingan activated instantaneously as jet-black tomoes swirled ominously.

Not even a second later, kunai were thrown at the Uchiha prodigy and the kunoichi. In instinct, Sasuke immediately wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, dodging the sharp metal knives as he leapt towards another branch with his blinding pace.

_What was that? _thought Sakura rapidly once she felt the Uchiha's grip on her loosen. Her pink hair whipped across her face as she rapidly turned her head left to right, trying to find the source of the physically powerful chakra she had begun to sense as well.

Dark ebony eyes widened faintly. He felt another chakra, a signature he knew all too well. He could feel the aura of death even from where he stood. There was only one sole person he knew that could match the deadly persona.

"…Itachi," he ground out, his voice low and laced with sinister intent.

Nothing could stop the worry flashing across large jade eyes. "Wh-What?"

"Don't put your guard down," he whispered harshly to her, forming a few hand seals the naked eye couldn't see.

"Sasuke—" she tried to call out, but she knew it was too late when she saw him vanish before her. He was already long gone.

"Looks like the Uchiha abandoned you," a shadow said, walking out into the sunlight.

The beams revealed Kisame, grinning maliciously as he stood, his long heavy blade along side him, strapped precariously down his back.

"What do you want?" hissed Sakura in return, narrowing her eyes with furiously knitted eyebrows. She began tugging on her black fighting gloves, bending her fingers as the knuckles cracked.

"Itachi's orders," the fish creature answered simply with a shrug. His eyes averted back to her, an evil smirk growing on his blue, gilled face. "Wouldn't want to get him upset, you know. After all, I wouldn't want to feel the power that killed the pathetic Uchiha clan."

Sakura glared at him, "Don't speak of the clan like that."

"Che, cry me a river, little girl," he spat at her.

Without warning, Kisame picked up his Samehada, using full speed as he headed towards the pink-haired girl. Sakura ducked his attack, the blade of the sword barely a few centimeters from the top of her head as she saw a few pink strands fall before her emerald eyes.

Crouched low on her thighs, she swung her leg swiftly. Seeing him jump in avoiding her counterattack, she then lifted her body with her hands, followed by aiming a chakra-filled fist squared directly in his face.

* * *

"_Itachi…"_ growled out Sasuke menacingly, eyes widening as Sharingan's tomoes spun from his gradually growing anger and hatred.

Itachi appeared in a flash, a few yards away from Sasuke, dressed in the Akatsuki cloak that hovered over his mouth, only revealing Mangenkyou-clad eyes and the bridge of his nose.

He stood there, a serene look on his face. He could feel his blood boil from his expression, obviously interpreting that the elder Uchiha felt unthreatened. However, unlike letting his emotions cloud his judgment and movements like that last time, he forced himself to remain calm. He successfully did so, building an equally serene façade as Itachi held.

"You've been training," noted Itachi in a hum, his eyes half-lidded, sensing the stronger chakra erupting from his younger brother.

"You're dead," muttered Sasuke darkly, concentrating the Chidori throughout his body. He pulled out his sword of Kusanagi, focusing some of the power of the lightning jutsu into the sharp blade.

Upon the crackling of the electricity, Itachi remained unfazed, let alone intimidated by the least. His crimson Sharingan eyes spun, the Mangenkyou Sharingan activated but not in effect.

As Sasuke had expected, the elder Uchiha had not let a single emotion cross his face. Onyx orbs blinked, focusing the Chidori evenly through his body.

Then, he charged speedily at the man, thrusting his chidori-filled blade straight at Itachi's dark heart. Said person gripped the sword, eyeing it as blood started to seep through his hands as the blade cut into the palms of his hands.

At this, ruby Sharingan squinted, pushing the sharp edge deeper. The tip of the sword touched Itachi's cloak.

Remaining with his calm façade, he had jerked the weapon and twisted it upwards, all in the speed of a blink of an eye. The sword of Kusanagi fell idly to the ground from Sasuke's grip, laying forgotten on the verdant forest floor. Subsequently, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist, Mangenkyou pupils noting how his hand burned immensely. He had soon realized that Sasuke had activated and spread the Chidori throughout his body well by this time.

"You've grown stronger," calmly commented Itachi, removing his burnt hand.

Paying no heed to the statement, carefully assessing each move, Sasuke moved, his body in a handstand as he aimed a kick to Itachi's face.

"But," continued the said man, "you still need to learn out to control those bothersome emotions of yours." He moved swiftly, throwing a few kunai towards Sasuke's direction who dodged the weapons with minor cuts. "You have enough anger. Turn it into hatred, and from there, convert it into power. But your capacity isn't enough. You are still too weak to understand it."

He grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisting it upwards as a sickening cracking sound was heard. His molars ground together as Sasuke retreated his broken wrist from Itachi's firm grip. He then used his other hand, blocking a punch Itachi threw.

"And the Mangenkyou, I fail to see you have it. It's a shame…" the low rich tone of Itachi's seeped through the air hauntingly. His own crimson eyes flashed, Mangenkyou's tomoes swirling. "The Mangenkyou would have been a valuable asset in this pathetic excuse of a battle."

Instantaneously, Sasuke shut his eyes. Absent-mindedly he had remembered Kakashi informing him upon fighting a battle with someone of the Sharingan, that if you did not look directly into one's eyes, one could not be cast into the genjutsu.

Instead, the younger Uchiha focused on his other senses, listening to the sounds of Itachi's footsteps on the floor to determine his location.

_((SFX: Slash!))_

A sharp pain shot throughout Sasuke's body. Despite the immense shed of blood he could feel pooling at his feet, his body was able to determine where he had been wounded – in the stomach, from the sharp, cold blade of a kunai.

Crimson Sharingan were forced open, only to meet the sight of Mangenkyou dreadfully. A blood-curdling scream escaped from Sasuke's mouth, hands flying to his scalp as his fingers grasped chunks of raven hair. His eyes expanded vastly, his body falling harshly against his knees as he kneeled against the verdant grass of the ground.

"Foolish little brother…" murmured Itachi, turning on his heel as he began to walk away. "Seventy-two hours of endless suffering should be enough punishment for your emotions."

His eyelids hooded over ruby eyes, ambling away from Sasuke's crumpled form, leaving the younger Uchiha to endure endless oblivion.

* * *

"AHH!"

At the sound of the high-pitched scream, Sharingan eyes snapped open. Blood rushed to his head as Ssauke slowly regained his senses, his entire body feeling sore as it throbbed from the pain.

His arm wound around his torso at the bloody wound of his stomach, wincing slightly as he applied pressure to the injury. Now onyx eyes shifted around madly, in frantic search for his elder brother as he looked through every little detail of his surroudnings.

His teeth clenched roughly before his mouth opened, hacking up blood that fell into the palm of his awaiting hand. He stared down at the crimson liquid, his eyes squinted.

He knew his brother had gotten away, and his vengeance had not been completed.

He hissed at this realization, coming to the conclusion he had yet to become stronger. Even going through the training of a sannin wasn't enough.

His mind engulfed with clouded thoughts, he wasn't brought to his senses until, just then, another high-pitched scream was sharply heard through the air.

It was ten times louder and blood curdling than the last scream he had heard, the shout almost sounding as though someone was being tortured. It was at that instant the Uchiha remembered he had not came to the area alone.

_Sakura…! _thought the raven-haired male, racing through the speed in his long legs to the location of where the screams were sounded.

He reached the area a few moment later, the sight that greeted him not a pretty one.

Sakura's body was plastered against a tree, her eyes drawn to a close with her body drenched in the foul-stanching burgundy blood. Onyx eyes averted from her form to the being next to her, Kisame.

His blue, gilled face held an evil smirk, looking delighted at the sight of pools of blood. His malicious grin only grew when he saw the fatal wounds he had casted upon her frail, small body.

"What the hell did you do?" his voice was low and threatening, glaring deadly at the shark creature.

"You're in no condition to be threatening me, Uchiha," Kisame remarked, sensing Sasuke's chakra low and seeing his somewhat worn-up state. He shook his head mockingly, "I could see why you are the weakest of the Uchiha."

His taunt hung in the chilly air as he laughed vigorously. Onyx rapidly formed into Sharingan as the scarlet eyes burned ominously at the insulting statement. However, before any other movement could be made, Kisame vanished.

His pale face remained fixed in a scowl before flashing his eyes over to the blossom-haired kunoichi. His pupils scanned over her corpse that had remained lying against the tree, unmoving.

She had deep gashes all over her body, clearly from a large sword. Her skin was pale as her eyes remained closed, her mouth parting slightly. Her arms dangled lifelessly at her sides, her legs spread out, marred with scratches. A few shreds of her clothing were nearby her body as the garments she wore were partially ripped, credit to Kisame's Samehada.

His eyes squinted at her mangled form. He had remembered the sight of Kisame when he came onto the sight. The Akatasuki member, too, sported one or two heavy wounds, and the Uchiha knew Sakura had been the one to inflict them. He clicked his tongue quietly. He had to give her credit for that.

Knowing he didn't have a minute to spare, he speedily went before her, pressing two fingers against the pulse of her neck. He could feel it throb against his fingers, but it was very faint, and extremely slow.

"Damn it," he murmured, moving over to scoop her up in his arms bridal style. "She's dying."

Her head rested against the crook of his neck whilst her legs dangled from the grasp of his other arm. Swiftly, Sasuke leapt from branch to branch, heading directly towards Konohagakure. Every time he felt her body slip somewhat, he would adjust his arms, hoisting her higher in his grip, preventing her fall.

Inwardly, he cursed at the situation he had been put in. _Another person almost killed because of Itachi, _thought the raven-haired male.

That was the reason why he was cold, distant. The reason he left to Orochimaru, betraying Konoha and becoming a missing nin. All to kill Itachi, to make sure he wouldn't harm anyone else. All to make sure no one else would have to suffer the same fate he had gone through.

He continued his great speed along the way, his onyx gaze wavering from the area ahead of him to the kunoichi's face. _Why do you always concern yourself with what I do? _he pondered silently to himself, his questioning intended towards Sakura. _Why do you care for a person like me when you know I can't feel the same way? _His head moved back, his stare pointed ahead of him. _It's pointless… why would she—?_

He interrupted his thoughts when he had remembered what she had said to him earlier.

"_W__ho am I to care for you, anyway?"_


	6. Stay

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Stay**

Sasuke quickly sprinted towards the entrance of Konohagakure. He noticed Sakura's skin becoming paler with every passing minute. His eyes narrowed, his mouth frowning. He hoisted her higher in his arms.

_Damn it, _he thought.

As the Hidden Leaf Village came into view, the Uchiha noted two ANBU positioned in front of the gates as guards.

He landed gracefully on the floor, the kunoichi still held in his arms. Instantaneously the ANBU glanced over at the two, eyeing the Uchiha beneath their masks as they glanced down at the well-known medic in his hands. After all, she had skills that ranked with the Godaime's, causing her name to be heard throughout the village.

"What happened to her?" interrogated one of the ANBU sternly. His tone didn't bother lacing the complete detest it held.

Ebony eyes squinted at the harsh voice. "We don't have time for this," he barked back quietly. "Take her to the hospital." Saying no more, he sauntered over a few steps, handing Sakura's mangled body to the highly skilled shinobi before him.

"Don't think you're getting away with this, Uchiha," the other warned to him ominously before vanishing from sight, sprinting over the roofs of Konoha to get to the hospital destination.

Sasuke scoffed at what was meant to be an admonition to him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _Tsunade's going to want an explanation for this, _he presumed, realizing he would have to attend the hospital as well.

With that thought bared in mind, the Uchiha Prodigy quickly made some hand signs and disappeared, noting he would go to the hospital when summoned, and instead would use the allowing time to train.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

The doors to the Godaime's office burst open, followed by a sprinting Shizune who ran rapidly..

Immediately Tsunade's face snapped upwards, her pupils red with bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"What is it, Shizune?" she questioned, her tone somewhat cranky. "This better be fucking important…" she mumbled absent-mindedly.

"It is, Tsunade-sama!" shouted the assistant, having heard her mumble. Her arms flailed about. "It's Sakura-san – she's in the hospital and her wounds are fatal!"

This completely woke up the blonde-haired Hokage. "_What_?" she questioned, her voice full of authority. "Where is she now?"

"In the hospital, the nurses have requested for your assistance," breathed out Shizune, scurrying speedily after the Godaime that had brushed her by, following the female sannin towards Konohagakure's hospital.

* * *

_((SFX: Slam!))_

Tsunade busted through the doors, her arms spread from having burst through the entrance as she held the entry behind her extended arms.

"Where is my apprentice?" her voice boomed, laced with control.

One of the nurses came up to her a moment later. "Over here, Godaime-sama, please follow me."

The nurse quickly dashed towards Sakura's room, Tsunade hot on her heels. Once there, she opened the door, holding it open as the legendary medic nin strolled inside.

Instantaneously, golden almond eyes scanned over the blossom-haired girl's wounds in a professional manner.

"Do you know who did this to her?" interrogated the blonde-haired woman quietly, ambling towards her young apprentice with immediate healing chakra forming at the palms of her hands. After all, she had to know whom had wounded her student to determine the best way to care for her.

"The ANBU ninja just came in with her in their arms," quickly answered the random nurse truthfully.

"How did they find her?" Tsunade asked, her tone serious, beginning the healing process by preventing the blood flowing out of Sakura's body.

"Uchiha-san brought her here in his arms," another female doctor informed.

"_Uchiha_, you say?" she questioned, deliberately calm. Her fists clenched then unclenched as the legendary medic nin continued healing. "Summon him here. Now!"

A nurse quickly nodded, darting out of the tense O.R. room to get the requested raven-haired male.

_What could have gone wrong with the mission that not even the Uchiha could have protected her? _Pondered Tsunade in her mind, her lips pursing at the thought. _The mission shouldn't have lead Sakura to get this badly injured…_

* * *

_An hour later…_

* * *

Raven hair blew by his face as he paced inside the hospital room the nurse had spoke where Tsunade was. The blonde sannin was still working diligently on her pupil, most of the blood cleaned up as she focused mostly on her deep injuries.

Upon sensing his presence, her gold eyes averted to the back of her head as she glimpsed at him, then immediately went back to the surgery she was performing.

"Where were you?" she demanded vaguely.

After all, it had taken an hour just to find a single person. Konoha wasn't that largely populated of a village, either.

"I'm not an easy person to find," he answered simply yet curtly, leaning his body on the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. He dropped his katana on the floor, a small _clang _when it came in contact with the ground. The object lay idle as he didn't bother to pick it up. "What do you want?"

"What happened on the mission?" interrogated the Godaime, having finished the surgery as she took a breath of air. She had been working nonstop, and with constant chakra depleted from her system, her body had grown reasonably weary. The legendary medic then proceeded to retrieving gauze and wrapping it around the healing wounds on Sakura's body.

"You think it's my fault that your own apprentice couldn't protect herself?"

"That's not what I'm implying, Uchiha," she replied evenly. "What circumstances lead to her injuries?"

"Itachi and Kisame ambushed us," he responded poignantly, eyebrows knitting together in a scowl at the memory.

"So you went after your brother and left Sakura with an S-Class missing nin?" Tsunade scoffed. "How dare you estimate her strength—"

"I merely overestimated her. Isn't that what she wants people to do? She wants to be seen a as a strong kunoichi, is that not so?"

Tsunade gaped at his assumptions. _How could he possibly know that?_

"She made that known when she would overexert herself in training," he added quietly.

Tsunade narrowed her almond eyes. "You noticed?"

He shrugged indifferently at her inquiry. "She made it known – especiallyto me – years ago."

Tsunade glanced at Sakura, watching as her pale skin was slowly returning color.

"She has grown," she spoke wistfully before giving the Uchiha a pointed look.

"In your opinion," he retorted briskly with a sneer. "I expected more from this village."

He didn't bother saying anything more, leaning his weight away from he wall as he made his way to the door of the hospital room, making his silent departure.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she mused with a scowl, long after the Uchiha had gone.

* * *

Sasuke roamed the streets of Konohagakure. _I should have left this village long ago, _he thought as he watched young kids running around as parents watched them. _Years of training, gone to waste. _Onyx eyes averted from their gaze as they glimpsed upon some of the young children training to be shinobi. _Che, they have no idea._

He soon found his body walking down the aisles of house in the Uchiha district absent-mindedly. As charcoal eyes glanced over at the familiar sights, his strides halted when he came upon a familiar split in the wall where a picture of the Uchiha crest had been. His mind played a remembrance of Itachi throwing the kunai there, creating a fissure from the impact of the sharp knife.

His face sneered, tearing his hateful gaze away from the unpleasant memory. He found himself glancing at the outside of his old residence, remembering the night of the tragedy that befell the Uchiha Clan.

_I lost everyone all because this village refused to teach us what __truly __unlocked our powers, _thought Sasuke darkly. He blinked slowly, and when his eyes came into view once more, onyx had transformed into threatening scarlet.

He walked through the rooms, remembering how his younger self went roaming through them in hopes of finding any member of his family still alive – any survivors.

The young Uchiha paused when he came to standing in the front of the very area where he had come upon witnessing the corpses of both his parents. He opened it, ambling in slowly. His expression blanked as his onyx gaze fell upon the former space where his mother an father were lying still, dead.

"Pathetic," he muttered, turning his back and walking out of his house as he remembered his younger self standing in agony at the sight of his parents.

He calmly made his way out of the Uchiha District, having no further intention of going back.

_Power… I need more power. This village won't help at all with this goal, _he firmly decided.

This time, he had made up his mind solidly. He was leaving, and never coming back.

He stood at the lone path that led to the outskirts of Konohagakure discreetly. Night had taken it's place upon the skies, the full moon beaming brightly as it lit the darkened atmosphere. A brisk breeze blew by, the chilly air so cold light cuts were felt as it blew by the Uchiha's pale skin.

He almost chuckled at the irony. _Just like the same night as before._

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking a few long strides towards the exit. _Kuso, _he thought, realizing he had forgotten an important item. _My katana._

He turned his body, only to meet the sight of a familiar face. The individual glimpsed back at him with evident sadness portrayed on her face – an expression he knew all too well.

"You're leaving…" her hoarse voice whispered.

Sasuke glanced at her, a blank expression on his face. His gaze wavered from her porcelain face to her body, trailing down her mangled form as he eyed the many bandages dawned against her.

"Leaving..." she repeated vacantly. After furiously blinking large sea green eyes, her croaky voice spoke once more, softly. "…Again?"

Charcoal orbs narrowed when he saw the item he had been missing. There, with her, was his katana of Kusanagi gripped securely in her hands, wrapped in her arms.

"My katana…" he breathed in a voice so low it almost seemed inaudible. "Give it to me."

Sakura looked at him, her grasp tightening on the sword as she held it closer to chest.

"If I give it to you…" her voice was barely above a whisper, "…You'll leave."

"Stop concerning yourself with what I do," he murmured brashly to her, extending out his arm with his palm faced upwards. "Give it to me, Sakura."

"My name…" she whispered. "Saying it… brings back… so many memories…" Her eyes rounded, a glossy look to them as they glistened.

Memories she had pushed down for so many years, all erupting before she had a chance to react.

"I don't have time for this. This village will bring me nothing, there's no point in staying here."

"How do you know? You just got here!" Unconsciously, her mouth had reacted before her mind had time to think, causing her to yell abruptly. This caused the blossom-haired girl to cough a couple times, her voice box somewhat affected by her injuries.

"If you want this back," spoke she velvety softly, holding out his desired katana, "you'll fight me for it."

"You're going to reopen your wounds."

"I don't care," she replied to his matter-of-fact tone hastily. "I'll do anything, just as long as you stay here."

_Che, anything? _he thought in sarcasm, his face twisting into an annoyed scowl.

"I already told you, Sakura – stop concerning yourself with what I do."

"I can't help it! Don't you understand what Naruto and I went through trying to get you back? Why don't you want us to care for you?" retorted Sakura, her determination lowering faintly when she glimpsed that he was getting exasperated.

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again. I will do anything for power."

Sakura took a step closer towards the Uchiha, "Anything?"

"Even if I had to sell my soul to the devil to gain what I need, then so be it. Just as long as I have power."

The kunoichi shook her head left to right slowly, large sea green eyes holding their gaze. She took a few steps back in stumbles.

"I won't let you get away this time."

"What are you going to do? _Scream_?" he taunted coldly with a glare.

He vanished instantly from her sight, only to come back into view behind her. Instantly, the kunoichi whipped 180 degrees upon feeling his presence behind her. Emerald eyes clashed with his penetrating onyx stare, eyeing his arm rise as his pointer and middle fingers lightly stroked the smooth, porcelain skin of her neck, lingering dangerously close to her vital point. She saw his eyes flash with an unreadable expression.

"Thank you, Sakura," he murmured, pushing his fingers into her skin.

But before he could complete his action, a hand gripped his wrist with the speed of a blink of an eye. He soon found their positions reversed, Sakura now holding her index and middle fingers pressed against his own pressure point.

"Not this time," she whispered. "I'm not letting you go so easily."


	7. The Fight

**A/N:** **Fair warning, I'm not the greatest on fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions"Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Fight**

"Are you saying that you're going to _fight _me, Sakura?"

His arm rose, grasping the frail wrist that was held against the pressure point of his neck firmly.

"You did say you wanted to fight me, remember?" Sakura fired back, restraining from his pulls to remove her hand as she kept her hold of his pressure point.

Upon her words, a remembrance flashed in his mind.

* * *

"_You were going to fight me one day, Sakura. It just happens to be today."_

_The prodigy crouched low, a rapid grasp following on the sheath of his katana. Sakura followed suit, tugging down her gloves as she bent her fingers._

"_Let's make this more interesting." She arched a brow at his spontaneous decree. "If you win," he continued, "then I promise to __never __abandon Konoha again. But, if I win, I'm leaving. I won't be coming back. Sound fair?" _

"_But… you just got here…" the kunoichi whispered._

"_Which gives you all the more intention to want to beat me," his retort was instant and flat. "As you said, there's no point in fighting unless you have an intention." _

"_Wait a minute," she started. "Can this fight… take place later?"_

_Upon the kunoichi's request to later the battle, Sasuke folded his arms across his upper torso. "No backing out. But since I'm feeling generous today… we'll hold this fight for later."_

* * *

"This time," she began, boring emerald eyes to match his intense onyx stare. Her voice was laced with unedifying determination. "It's going to be for real."

Sasuke's eyes held a small glint of amusement at her statements.

"Don't hold back on me," she added in her croaky whisper.

"You asked for it," he replied brusquely.

He gripped the wrist holding the fingers on his neck, removing it swiftly before his other free hand landed a hard punch in the middle of Sakura's abdomen.

Emerald eyes widened at the force of the hit, feeling her body keel over in reaction. She made no sound, but instead winced from the pain. As a medical shinobi, she could feel some of her ribs breaking from his harsh strike.

Feeling thick blood clog the back of her throat, she spat out the crimson liquid. She then felt her body lifted, airborne in the air before being tossed roughly, eyes shutting when her back came in contact with the coarse bark of a nearby tree. Her body slumped to the floor, her shoulders growing slack.

Her teeth ground against one another, feeling, as the Uchiha had warned aforementioned, her bandaged wounds opening up. The heat from her thick blood pooled against her.

However, despite the slick movements he had just done, Sakura could still tell that Sasuke was holding back. She frowned upon this concluding comprehension. He still didn't take her seriously.

Using the back of her hand, she swiped the trickling blood falling from her mouth.

She gathered green chakra in her hands, hovering her healing chakra over her broken ribs. The energy concerted together, healing her broken injuries instantly within a few seconds – and that was all the time she needed.

The kunoichi then took out a kunai and a couple of shuriken. Placing the kunai's handle in her mouth and holding her shuriken in between her fingers, she gathered her "inner strength" and punched the ground hard with her knuckles, instantaneously creating a fissure.

Jade eyes watched him leap into the air, evading her attack. Doing just as Sakura had predicted, she launched the shuriken from her fingers, aiming expertly at his body.

Sasuke smirked at her battle strategy – it was all too predictable.

He took out a couple of shuriken himself, taking a few moments to focus where he was going to aim. The weapons launched through his fingers at an accurate time with a portion of his great strength, deflecting the shuriken thrown by the kunoichi that had continually gradually flew towards him.

Upon seeing her weapons deflected, but not at all surprised, Sakura crouched low. She then dashed forward, sprinting towards where she had estimated Sasuke would land against the terrain.

As expect, the raven-haired male landed gracefully on the ground, his body remaining unfazed as he merely stood. His face held that he was hardly intimidated, onyx orbs yet to find the purpose to divert into scarlet Sharingan.

He watched her form dashing towards him, his gaze wavering as he trailed down the wounds of her body. He could distinguish the stitches break, reopening the injuries.

Sakura immediately whipped around, sensing the Uchiha's chakra right behind her. She threw a fist at his face. Her strike hit him square in the face as his head turned – or so she thought. A soft _poof _was heard and Sakura realized that it was only a mere shadow clone.

She muttered a curse to herself silently, her fiery emerald eyes scanning the area for the raven-haired shinobi. She had to give him credit for deceiving her with a shadow clone – her eyes being specially fit for pointing out genjutsu. She almost smiled bitterly. She hadn't realized the talent of her eyes until Sasuke himself had complimented her with the skill early in the Chuunin exams.

She was instantaneously brought out of her reminisce when she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. Large sea green eyes expanded upon feeling the chilling sensation of a cold kunai pressed tautly against her porcelain neck. Her breath hitched in her throat at this realization.

"You lose."

His taunt was a mere whisper before he thrust his kunai inside her neck.

_((SFX: Poof!))_

Her form vanished before his eyes, causing piercing charcoal eyes to squint. _Kage bunshin, _he presumed in his head automatically.

Upon witnessing the Uchiha murder her shadow clone, Sakura darted from her hiding place. She pumped chakra through her body, placing her most powerful energy inside her closed fist. She sprinted towards him, the deadly punch aimed directly towards the raven-haired male.

"Your choice of offense…" drawled Sasuke in a murmur. "It's smart" – his body sidestepped as he gave her a side glance, noting her speed increased dubiously once he did so – "…but not smart enough for me."

Acting solely on instinct, his arm rose, his expecting had catching her flying fist. Upon the Uchiha's halt of her strike, Sakura grit her teeth.

However, she refused to be beat so easily.

Using the strange "superhuman strength" (as named by Naruto) the kunoichi had inside her body, she pushed her punch further against the palm of his hand. Swiftly, she diverted it from his grasp, pummeling him hard against the side of his face – noting how his eyes widened somewhat at the sudden blow.

His body staggered backwards from her powerful hit, scarlet Sharingan now flashing dangerously in his eyes. He could practically hear the bones in his cheek break caused from, what he had presumed to be, a simple punch.

Sakura frowned from the turnout of her punch. She had expected her blow to push him farther still. She bit her tongue seeing the mere distance he had moved.

_All that training… _she thought, unconsciously putting her hand on her healed broken ribs. _All for nothing…?_

Sasuke cursed under his breath, muttering, "That was one hell of a punch."

Her ears perked at his statement, despite the fact that it wasn't directed at her. She felt a small smile cross her face. He had at least somewhat acknowledged her for a part of her skills. She then realized that she had at least _landed _a vaguely powerful blow against him, and that was a feat all in itself.

Using the back of his hand, Sasuke swiped off the blood from his chin. Sharingan eyes bored into Sakura's large viridian ones. He took out a kunai and threw it at her, using his own speed to follow the flying dagger.

The blossom-haired kunoichi evaded the kunai and barely dodged the strong fist that Sasuke threw at her. Without a moment to spare, the Uchiha prodigy charged at her again, kicking her hard in the side of her body.

The Godaime's apprentice was knocked over a few yards to the right, her hands gripping the side of her body from the pain. She poured some of her healing chakra into the spraining wounds.

_Oh no… _she thought, slightly drastically. _I'm running out of charka._

Her vision blurred as her mind raced to think of a defense plan.

He still refused to let her take a moment to catch even a breath. At full speed, Sasuke came at her, sporting kicks and punches at her. He then formed a few seals, fiery inferno erupting from his mouth as Sakura successfully dodged the flames.

One jade eye closed in a wince as she realized there were kunai beneath the fire as the flames distinguished. The daggers blazed across her skin, creating flesh wounds but nothing more drastic.

Sasuke then suddenly appeared before her, a fist flying towards her face. She caught the punch with the palm of her hand, keeping her grasp as the strength from his blow caused both hands to shake as Sakura continued to firmly grip his knuckled strike. Large sea green eyes bored into the crimson depths of the Sharingan.

"It doesn't have to be like this," the blossom-haired kunoichi whispered to him. "You don't even know the true strength of this village. You think we're weak, but that's only because we don't have to utilize our full potential. You don't see what we're capable of."

"Don't make me laugh," he retorted brashly. "This village has hardly any strength. It crumbled when Orochimaru attacked, however I killed Orochimaru using hardly anyof my true strength. Not even the Sandaime could kill him. What could this village possibly have to offer?"

Sasuke pushed his fist as Sakura took a step back, trying to hold his strength, his clenched hand still firmly grasped by her own.

"Don't you realize Sandaime-sama was _old_? He managed to prevent Orochimaru from performing jutsu for a period of time – he didn't die old and give up without a fight! That alone was a feat in itself. Besides, we're under new ruling then we were before you left. We have Tsunade-shishou now, and she's made the village stronger! You're only underestimating things, Sasuke—"

"The old man only stopped him for a short period of time," the said Uchiha rejoined. "Prove to me that this village is strong," he said whilst digging his fist deeper in her palm, causing her footsteps to begin retreating backwards, "and I might just consider staying."

He threw her frail body back with his fist as Sakura flew reversed, her backside hitting stiffly as her shoulders slumped forward, her mangled form dragging downwards against the coarse bark of the tree.

Pastel pink hair framed her porcelain face as her head hung over, thick lashes over distinct jade orbs. Her arms lay limp at her sides, her legs spread across from her.

Dark onyx orbs flashed, immediately recognizing the position she lay in as the identical state he had found her in after his fight with Itachi not too long ago.

Sasuke knew he was going to beat her. There was no way a weak kunoichi was going to defeat an Uchiha. The only reason he even considered the fight was to see how much she had grown, how her skills had increased. In the battle that had taken place only moments before, he had found the answers to his curiosities.

_Her strength has increased, as well as her speed. She can heal fatal injuries in a few seconds, despite that the feat depletes a great amount of chakra. Her mind calculates battle strategies pretty quickly. And she had always been able to see through a genjutsu…_

Sakura stared blankly at the ground in front of her, her expression in a vacant gawk. _Why hasn't he finished me off? Given me the final blow? Kill me? _She sighed, one answer to her multiple questioning lingering in her head. _He was going easy on me – the whole time…! _

Out of her verdant peripheral vision, she had seen a kunai flying towards her. However her defeated body refused to make a move, the knife seeping deep through the flesh of her forearm. She didn't wince from the pain, didn't make any movement whatsoever. Thick, warm blood trickled down from her flesh wound, and she didn't bother to make a move to heal it.

Sakura panted softly before taking a sharp intake of air, exhaling the breath slowly. Her throat had begun to feel constricted, and she could feel her heart pump faster at this realization as her breathing had begun to go shallow.

A whisk of wind brushed aside her hair before she glimpsed Sasuke kneeling in front of her, his strong, penetrating charcoal gaze boring into the features of her face, her emerald gaze still wavered from his own, refusing to meet his own stare. Instead they were pointed to a corner, lamely.

"What are you waiting for?" she spoke hoarsely, her voice barely above a whisper. "Aren't you going to finish me off?"

It was then she allowed her eyes to flicker upon his face, only to feel her body grow numb when she realized what truly close proximity he was to her. She warily watched his arm rise, his thumb and forefinger grasping her chin.

Large, sea green eyes expanded when she felt his mouth press against hers.

He pressed into her slightly more forcefully as his head tilted, his mouth slanting over hers. As he pushed against her, Sakura could feel the back of her head connecting with the rough bark of the tree she was against.

Before she could fully realize, her body still engulfed in stunned lack of sensation, Sasuke pulled back.

Somewhat desperately her eyes roved the sharp angles of his face, wondering what his reaction would be to his sudden spontaneous action. Instead, she only saw him whisk his head to the side, silky raven bangs hiding the reaction she so urgently wanted to glimpse upon.

"You lose, Sakura."

His murmur was brusque, attached with the low, husky tone of his voice.

Sakura felt another cold chill of air brush by her, witnessing a few idle verdant leaves fly by. Before she knew it, the breeze grew stronger, and soon Sasuke was gone with the wind, vanishing before her very eyes.

A few moments of stillness passed by for the blossom-haired kunoichi. Her mind was racing with thoughts, colliding into one another frantically. Her expression was aghast. Nothing made sense anymore.

It had taken a few minutes for the events that had just past to settle into her mind. Another few minutes for her body to properly react to the past proceedings.

_He's gone… _

Waves of tears began building up beneath her large emerald eyes, causing the pupils to glisten from the unshed tears.

_((SFX: Drip, drip, drip…)_

Before long, silent beads of moisture had trailed down the cheeks of her face, soaking upon the floor one after the other.

Her body wracked with silent sobs as Sakura closed her eyes. After years of pushing her tears aside, refusing to let the moisture fall – all was becoming unraveled as more droplets flowed from jade eyes.

He was gone once more, leaving behind a broken, lifeless doll in his wake.


	8. Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Gone**

She had lost track of time, having had no idea how long the tears continued seeping out of her eyes, flowing down her cheeks. It seemed no matter what she seemed to do, her sorrow would never leave her, leaving her to have miserable thoughts plague every waking moment.

_I've trained so hard all this time, and he still beat me! And worst of all, he was going easy on me…_

_**You don't know if he was going easy on you. **_Inner Sakura tried to reason. _**Besides, he had the help of a sannin— **_

_But so did we – we had Tsunade-shishou! _Her mouth choked out a hearty sob, lowering her face to bury her head in her hands.

"I just wasn't good enough…" she mumbled brokenly in her palms.

* * *

"_What are you waiting for?" she spoke hoarsely, her voice barely above a whisper. "Aren't you going to finish me off?"_

_It was then she allowed her eyes to flicker upon his face, only to feel her body grow numb when she realized what truly close proximity he was to her. She warily watched his arm rise, his thumb and forefinger grasping her chin._

_Large, sea green eyes expanded when she felt his mouth press against hers._

_He pressed into her slightly more forcefully as his head tilted, his mouth slanting over hers. As he pushed against her, Sakura could feel the back of her head connecting with the rough bark of the tree she was against._

_Before she could fully realize, her body still engulfed in stunned lack of sensation, Sasuke pulled back._

_Somewhat desperately her eyes roved the sharp angles of his face, wondering what his reaction would be to his sudden spontaneous action. Instead, she only saw him whisk his head to the side, silky raven bangs hiding the reaction she so urgently wanted to glimpse upon._

"_You lose, Sakura."_

_His murmur was brusque, attached with the low, husky tone of his voice._

_Sakura felt another cold chill of air brush by her, witnessing a few idle verdant leaves fly by. Before she knew it, the breeze grew stronger, and soon Sasuke was gone with the wind, vanishing before her very eyes._

* * *

The memory constantly played in her mind, over and over similar to a nonstop preview for a movie. Her heart throbbed with ache, her mind perplexed at his particular actions. At the passing moments, she could make sense of nothing.

Her body was drained, wiped out – yet she forced her legs to move as she shakily rose, standing. Tilting her head upwards, emerald eyes glanced upon the serene atmosphere. Judging by the lighting of the clouds, she could see that dawn was approaching.

With the back of her hand, she wiped away her remaining tears hastily. Now knowing the time was nearing dawn, she began making her way towards Team Kakashi's meeting place, knowing their training would begin around this time. Her frail, wounded body stumbled as she ambled towards the meeting grounds.

_How am I going to tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…?_

She could see the burgundy railing of the bridge not too far ahead of her as she dragged her limbs towards the area. Her head lowered as she pointed her jade gaze towards the ground. Just seeing the bridge caused many remembrances to flash in her mind of the past times with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. The original Squad Seven.

Once at the viaduct, her body leaned over the railing with her elbows propped up against the metal. Large, glistening sea green eyes stared down at her face reflecting in the clear water, streaked with tear marks. She also noted her how eyes and nose were red, a flush on her cheeks from her crying.

_((SFX: Drip, drip, drip…)) _

Silent tears escaped from her eyes, despite her disliking of the fact, as they slipped down her cheeks to the flowing river below her. She rested the side of her head against her elbows, leaning forward against the railing even more.

"Hello, hag," Sakura heard a familiar voice say. "You're here early."

She whisked her head away from the direction she heard the voice, pastel pink hair framing her face, hiding her expression. "Hello, Sai."

Along with his serene expression, his obsidian eyes silently noted the lifeless state of the doll before him.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Sai blankly, ebony orbs scanning the area, "Dickless happened to mention he would be here by now."

Sakura felt her heart wrench at his words. Wiping her face with her hands to rid the wetness on her cheeks, she turned to face the painter abruptly.

"Never mind him. Where have you been lately?"

"Missions," the artist replied with a nonchalant shrug. His brow arched upon seeing her moist emerald eyes, glistening from the unshed water beneath them.

_He looks so much like Sasuke-kun… _thought Sakura decrepitly, having never fully noticed the similarities until this very moment.. _I only saw a few similarities before… but now he looks like his long-lost twin. Or maybe it's because I miss him so much that I'm just imagining things—_

"Sakura."

Sakura visibly jumped at the familiar voice, blurting out, "Sasuke-kun?"

Blinking obsidian orbs, Sai remained with his calm composure. "No, I am Sai."

Sakura mentally slapped herself at her foolish mistake. "Right, sorry. I was… thinking."

"I am nothing like the betrayer. Do not confuse him with myself."

"You're right. You and him are very different," she noted solemnly, bringing her vacant gaze back to the flowing river.

He watched her serenely, curious of her strange actions. He strolled leisurely beside her, his baffled mind growing when he saw her body tense when he neared her.

"Something bothering you, hag?" questioned the ink-painter, giving her his common fake smile.

"I'm fine," she replied hastily. Emerald eyes shifted around as she glanced around the surroundings. "Where's Naruto? I need to talk to him." She continued glimpsing around, looking or any sign of the blond-haired ramen lover.

As if on cue, Naruto's form was seen sprinting towards the two.

"Sakura-chan! Sai! Sasuke—" Instantly the kyuubi vessel stopped when he didn't see any sign of the Uchiha. "Huh? Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke-teme? I thought he would be here… I wanted to show him my new jutsu and kick his ass with it!"

It couldn't be helped the clear pained expression that crossed Sakura's face. She heavily swallowed the large lodge forming in her throat, hating the fact that she would be the one to bear such news to her cheerful companion.

Upon seeing her distraught face, Naruto immediately looked at the kunoichi with worry. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Her mouth opened slowly, only to find her lips had gone dry as she could produce no words. Her gaze lowered, tilting her head downwards as her jaw mouthed a few words, her voice barely above a whisper.

"…He's gone, Naruto."

The said boy's frowned deepened at the words. "What do you mean, 'gone'? Sasuke-teme wouldn't leave again…!"

Her body shook from her grief, forcing her jade stare to meet his own. "He… he would. And he did."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, his own mouth feeling dry. It couldn't be help the evident pain that flashed across usual twinkling cerulean eyes. "You… you saw him?"

"I—I tried my best to stop him… but…" Sai heard Sakura choke out a sob, her eyes shutting tightly as though trying to block out the sight of something. "I—I couldn't…"

Immediately Naruto's face twisted into an unreadable one, sun-kissed blonde hair hiding the view of his eyes. He walked over to where his blossom-haired teammate stood, engulfing her in a tight, comforting hug. His fists clenched as he felt her sob into his shoulder, the area growing soaked with her tears.

"It's… it's not your fault, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme's going to come back – you'll see. He probably just needed sometime to think on his own—"

"Why do you care for a one that has betrayed the village formerly?" questioned Sai, obsidian eyes drawing to a close. "If all he does is hurt you, why even bother to care for one that breaks bonds?"

Naruto glared at Sai, "Shut up, you don't even know Sasuke enough to call him that!" His cerulean eyes blazed with offended anger upon feeling Sakura's body shake even more continually in his grasp. "Look what you did!" he whispered harshly to the painter, his blood boiling as he continued trying to comfort the kunoichi in his arms, his hand rubbing up and down her back in a soothing manner.

He felt Sakura's head shake in his chest before she pushed herself away from him. Using the back of her hands, she wiped away the tears flowing from her eyes.

"I can't cry for him anymore," she whispered brashly to herself.

"Sure you can, Sakura-chan…" replied Naruto, having heard her comment. "It's okay to let out your emotions sometimes!"

Sakura gave him a weak fake smile, remembering what Sasuke had told her was the complete opposite of the blond's statement.

* * *

"_Why am I so weak?" she murmured to herself softly, absent-mindedly._

"_Because you let your emotions control your actions," answered Sasuke emphatically._

_The skilled medic nin looked up at him. "How could I not?" she questioned, further probing, "Don't you ever feel guilty, bad, anything?"_

"_I did. But I don't let it get to me anymore – it only distracts. Akin to what it's doing to you."_

* * *

_((SFX: Poof!))_

"Yo," Kakashi greeted with a small salute. His charcoal pupil glanced over the area. "No Sasuke today?" he questioned nonchalantly.

Naruto shook his head miserably. "He left again, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask upon observing the sorrowful faces of Naruto and Sakura.

"…I see."

His only visible coal eye glanced over at Sakura, lingering his gaze as the kunoichi, whom already was expecting his gaze, simply averted his glimpse.

"We'll have to go tell Tsunade-sama, then.," added the silver-haired jounin solemnly.

Naruto frowned at this, nodding in response nonetheless. His heart wrenched at the words. Just when he'd thought everything would go back to normal, when he had his brother-like companion back in their hometown – all too good to be true, he thought wistfully.

And so, without further more saying, Team Kakashi all vanished, their destination the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

_((SFX: Knock, knock, knock))_

The gentle fist of Kakashi's strike the door lightly, pocketing his latest copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Come in," Tsunade's voice was heard, her tone calm. She glanced up when she noticed her visitors step inside her oval office. "Team Kakashi," she greeted before quickly noticing the absence of one of the members with her gold pupils. "Where's Uchiha?"

"That is what we're to discuss with you, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi replied somberly.

The Godaime made a motion with her hands for him to continue before straightening herself in her seat, propping her elbows on her desk. She laced her fingers between one another, holding her connected hands in front of her face as she listened intently.

"He's gone," Sakura's voice suddenly spoke up, softly.

Instantaneously all eyes directed towards the blossom-haired kunoichi.

"I… saw him leave," she continued in a mere whisper. "I—I tried to stop him by fighting him… but he defeated me. I'm sorry, Tsunade-shishou."

"I should have known," Tsunade murmured after heaving a sigh. "I give him an opportunity and he takes advantage of it."

All four shinobi before the Hokage remained deadly silent.

"Listen up, Team Kakashi. You are receiving an immediate, discreet mission. You are to go after Sasuke and retrieve him, at all costs." Instantly, Naruto's posture straightened, eyes blazing with unyielding determination. "Sasuke couldn't have gotten far, seeing as he killed Orochimaru, and therefore he has nowhere to go. Do whatever means necessary to capture him and return him." Grave, golden eyes flickered over to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura… you will remain here."

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened slightly, unbelieving what she had just heard. "What? Tsunade-shishou, why can't I come along? I can—"

Tsunade held up her hand, silencing her with an unspoken command. "Sakura, you did you're best. But you aren't going with them, understood?"

The medic nin frowned heavily at this. "But, Tsunade-shishou—"

"What I said is final. I'm not changing my mind."

Kakashi averted his gaze from the Godaime to Sakura, then resumed his previous gaze at the Hokage, giving the blonde woman a pointed look. "Tsunade-sama, I advise you reconsider. Naruto and Sakura are the closest people to Sasuke, and you know what happened last time when Naruto and Sasuke fought. Naruto almost got killed."

The said blond grunted at the mention of the former battle with the Uchiha prodigy.

Tsunade sighed at the silver-haired jounin's claim. "You aren't making this any easier than it is, Kakashi."

"Tsunade-shishou, _please_," Sakura pleaded with large, rounded sea green orbs.

The said blonde woman shook her head before sighing. "Very well, Sakura. Just control yourself – I don't want to see you hurt again."

Sakura smiled, giving the Godaime a low bow of respect and appreciation of the woman's concern of her. She knew very well that her mentor considered her as one of her own, their bond having frown in the past few years they had spent together.

"There is not another moment to waste," Tsunade spoke abruptly. "Now, go!"

Team Kakashi nodded, all simultaneously vanishing from sight.

* * *

Once at the outskirts of Konohagakure, Kakashi made a few hand seals, the movements formed with blinding speed.

_((SFX: Poof!))_

A cloud of smoke erupted, and one the fog cleared, a small bulldog coated with brown fur appeared.

"Pakkun," Kakashi greeted with a nod of his head as the small dog sit on it's rear end, scratching his ear with his foot. "Follow Sasuke's scent," the silver-haired jounin added in command.

Once finished scratching his floppy ears, Pakkun sat obediently on the ground. "Do you have something that I can use to get his scent?"

Instantly, Kakashi glanced over at Naruto, the blonde look back at him curiously.

"Naruto, don't you have Sasuke's headband?"

The kyuubi vessel nodded absently, taking a few moments of silence to finally catch on what the ex-ANBU had implied.

"Oh! Yeah, here it is!"

His hand dug in his pocket, pulling out the headband with the silver metal side sticking upwards at the air. He absent-mindedly frowned upon seeng the deep slash across the center of the headband, right through the symbol of the village Hidden in the Leaves.

On all fours, Pakkun waddled over to where Naruto crouched down, holding out Sasuke's headband for the dog to sniff.

"He isn't far," the fur-coated animal informed.

And with that, Team Kakashi set out to find the Uchiha, fierce determination laced with every step.


	9. Retrieval

**Disclaimer:**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Retrieval**

Pakkun dashed along with Team Kakashi hot on his trail, the ninja dog following the lead his nose provided him as he took the directions that lead to the Uchiha.

"Naruto…" murmured Sakura quietly as she jumped along trees beside the blond.

Upon hearing his name, the kyuubi vessel glanced at the medic nin. "Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

The said girl sighed, "I'm sorry, Naruto, for letting him escape so easily…"

Naruto blinked his cerulean blue eyes, "What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? I doubt you'd let him get away so easily! And, I bet Sasuke-teme's slowed down, thanks to you! Pakkun _did _say he wasn't too far, right?" He beamed at her a cheerful grin to lift her spirits.

Sakura gave a genuine smile, one that rarely graced her features any longer. "Thank you, Naruto."

He threw a puzzled look. "Eh? What for?"

"For always giving me hope about Sasuke-kun. For showing me to never give up. Thank you, for that," Sakura answered him, her warm smile still on her face.

His grin only grew at her compliments. "Sure, Sakura-chan! Anytime!"

Sai, overhearing the conversation, blinked his obsidian eyes slowly. "I still cannot comprehend why you hold the traitor so dearly…"

Knitting his brows together, Naruto gave the painter a pointed look. "Look, I don't like you. I'm only working with you because I will do anything to bring back a friend, so don't badmouth Sasuke like—"

Sakura's voice interrupted the blond's, her head tilting downwards as her jade gaze lowered to the ground many feet below their leaping forms. "I care about him…" she started slowly, thick lashes clouding viridian orbs, referring to Sai's former mentioned question.

"…because I love him."

Naruto looked at Sakura solemnly, an unconscious frown forming on his whiskery face.

Sai blinked his ebony eyes once more at her claim. "After all the hurt he's caused you both, I would expect one's natural reaction to be hate."

"Do you hate your brother?" Naruto murmured softly yet sternly, blond hair hovering over his cerulean eyes.

Sai glanced at the blond. "I don't see how this is relevant."

The kyuubi vessel shook his head, "I don't see how it's any different. Sasuke-teme's like my brother."

"…"

"Enough talk, you three," Kakashi's voice chimed in, interrupting Sai's response.

The three shinobi glanced at their commander before focusing back on the direction ahead of them, resuming their task – to find and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke.

"He's a few miles away," Pakkun spoke up, his nose lifting into the air as he took a few whiffs. "It looks like he's picked up his pace."

At the announcement, Naruto increased his own speed thusly. "Then we should too!" he barked out.

Sakura nodded in agreement, sending more chakra to her long legs to increase her chakra as Sai silently followed suit.

"Kakashi-sensei, come on!" yelled Naruto back to the silver-haired jounin, seeing the ex-ANBU lingering behind.

"Naruto, don't go too fast," Kakashi warned ominously, but the headstrong blond shinobi didn't listen, continuing his quick pace.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out but it was too late.

Naruto had already stepped into the discreetly placed trap.

"Oi, what?!"

Five kunai with explosive tags flew at Naruto with incredible speed, pinning him against the bark of a tree.

_((SFX: BOOM!))_

The explosives sizzled before they exploded, coating the area with thick smoke.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, worry etched in her voice.

When the smoke finally cleared, emerald eyes searched frantically for her blond-haired companion. She heaved out a heavy sigh of relief when she saw Kakashi's arm grasping Naruto whose body hung over his arm, unconscious from getting the full hit of the blasts.

"Told you not to go too fast," drawled Kakashi idly to the lifeless body of the kyuubi container.

Sakura walked over to the silver-haired jounin, watched the ex-ANBU place Naruto on his back against the branch as Sakura hovered her hand, glowing with green healing chakra, over the blond's forehead.

Soon cerulean eyes fluttered open with life, sitting upwards rapidly as his hand flew to his scalp.

"Ugh… what happened…?"

His question was left hung in the air and indolently ignored.

Pakkun nodded at his silent theory that had formed in the dog's mind, "Looks like the Uchiha kid was only slowing down because he was planting traps. The area's full of them."

Kakashi nodded as well at the hypothesis. "Sasuke knew we would come after him."

"He knew I couldn't stop him…" mumbled the blossom-haired kunoichi to herself.

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, a small, soothing smile hidden underneath his mask. "It's not your fault, Sakura. Sasuke's an excellent shinobi, he probably predicted this beforehand."

Pakkun lifted his nose in the air, taking in a few whiffs of air. He pointed his gaze to his silver-haired owner, a frown marring the dog's face.

"Kakashi, the Uchiha kid is bleeding."

"What? What're you talking about?" Naruto instantly questioned, brushing himself off from his near-death experience as he stood up.

At the information, Sai pointed his obsidian gaze to Sakura. "Did you wound him during your 'fight'?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head at the claim. "No… Pakkun, are you sure about that?"

The ninja dog nodded. "Without a doubt. There's a strong stench of blood in the air following his scent."

"Oi, look over there," Kakashi spoke up, pointing to an already activated trap. "Seems as though Sasuke accidentally stepped into one of his own traps."

Naruto shook his head, "You know Sasuke isn't stupid enough to do that, Kakashi-sensei."

Pakkun lifted his nose in the air. "Hold on, there's someone else with him."

"Someone else?" Sai chimed in his inquiry, his expression stoic.

"Someone's following him," concluded Kakashi.

_But… who would be after Sasuke__-__kun? _Sakura thought to herself, a perplexed look fixing itself on her face.

"But who would be after Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, voicing the kunoichi's thoughts, baffled. "He already killed that snake bastard!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as his thoughts came upon one conclusion. "What about Orochimaru's right-hand man?"

The kyuubi vessel scratched his sun-kissed blond hair in a mystified manner.

"He's referring to Kabuto, dickless," Sai answered for the blond-haired shinobi.

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened slightly as comprehension dawned her. "Sasuke-kun didn't mention anything about killing Kabuto."

"Precisely," murmured Kakashi. "Pakkun, do you smell anyone else with Sasuke?"

The ninja dog shook his furry head. "Is this Kabuto person a medic nin?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Pakkun looked at her as Team Kakashi continued pursuing Sasuke, "He has poison with him – a type of acid I'm assuming medical ninja are specialized with."

Emerald eyes expanded visibly as Naruto and Sai simultaneously glanced at her. She swallowed the lodge forming in her throat, her heartbeat increasing with anxious worry.

"We better hurry," Kakashi ordered lightly.

The leaf shinobi sprinted, going as quick as they could.

* * *

_Kuso, they're catching up,_ thought Sasuke with a scowl. _I knew I put too much of my time into those traps, all they did was slow them down for a small period of time._

His onyx eyes shifted left to right as they searched around his surroundings, sensing a familiar chakra other than Team Kakashi's pursuing him as well.

_Kabuto, _Sasuke concluded instantly, recognizing the energy signature. _Damn, I forgot all about him._

Sasuke picked up his pace, carefully unsheathing the sword of Kusanagi from its sheath.

"Long time no see, wouldn't you agree, Sasuke-kun?"

Kabuto suddenly appeared in front of the Uchiha, one arm behind his back as his other hand pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

By this time, Sasuke halted his pace, onyx orbs squinting as he blinked. When his eyes resurfaced, the ebony color was long gone, replaced with the threatening scarlet shade of the Sharingan.

"I thought I killed you," Sasuke spoke somberly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away with killing the noble Orochimaru-sama so easily?" Kabuto replied evenly.

"You actually care about that treacherous snake?" Sasuke retorted back with narrowed eyes. His face remained serene. "That's pathetic."

The silver-haired man mockingly shook his head. "Don't underestimate me, Sasuke-kun. Just like you, I, too, was taught by Orochimaru-sama. Just because you got special treatment doesn't mean you're more powerful than I am."

"Is that so?" challenged the Uchiha in response, activating Chidori Nagashi around his body. He channeled the strong electricity through his Kusanagi sword, mentally smirking as he felt the immense power his body contained.

Kabuto scornfully shook his head once more, "Tell me, Sasuke-kun, coming from an Uchiha himself," the silver-haired medic nin spoke gradually. "Are Uchihas always overconfident?"

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes at the vain use of his family's name. Hoisting his sword higher so it stood out horizontal over his shoulder, he vanished in a blur, reappearing in front of Kabuto as he thrust his unstoppable blade deep inside the man's shoulder, blood immediately splashing from the deep gash.

The medic nin remained unfazed, forming a few hand seals, activating his _Sh__ō__sen Jutsu_.

"I'm not that easy to kill, Sasuke-kun," taunted Kabuto smoothly, his wound from Sasuke's Kusanagi healing instantly as flesh clogged the gaping hole.

Sensing the chakra signatures of Team Kakashi closing in on where Sasuke stood, the raven-haired male muttered a few inaudible words beneath his breath.

_Shit, what are they doing here? _the Uchiha thought. _Can't they stop pursuing me? They're wasting their time. _

Sasuke's breathing hitched instantly in his throat, watching Kabuto's arm outstretched with a vial, the needle of the shot right above the curse seal, infused within his bloodstream. He mentally cursed himself, realizing he had been distracted by his thoughts to not notice the sudden movement.

"_Damn_…" he hissed, his hand hovering over the injection area, one onyx eye coming to a close as he winced. He could feel his curse seal pulsing, the black marks having remained imbedded in his skin even after Orochimaru had been defeated.

Soon the throbbing pain became a blazing inferno burn as it spread all thought Sasuke's body. Onyx orbs widened at this as he coughed out air, his throat feeling as though it were constricted. With his hand gripped over the juncture where his neck his shoulder meet in a vice grasp, the Uchiha fell on his knees, a pained groan escaping his mouth as his torso fell over.

Kabuto chuckled evilly at his pained state. "You see, Sasuke-kun? You were no match for me." He took out a kunai, expertly spinning it over his finger as he crouched on his thighs to where Sasuke knelt. His onyx eyes were shut tight, teeth gritting roughly against one another from the burning sensation that engulfed his whole body.

"Say hello to Orochimaru-sama for me."

The male medic's mouth quirked up in a malicious grin, hanging the kunai loosely over Sasuke's neck. Then, without hesitation, he thrust the weapon downwards, the sharp edge of the kunai aimed directly for Sasuke's neck.

_((SFX: SLASH))_

_((SFX: Splat!))_

Blood sprayed in mass quantities against the floor.

But, instead of the severed head of the Uchiha rolling against the floor, the bloody fingers of Uzumaki Naruto grasped the kunai imbedded in his palm, tearing the dagger away from Kabuto's grasp.

"You _bastard_," Naruto growled out, his mouth clenched tightly.

"Sasuke-kun!" the said person heard Sakura gasp out his name, her form immediately rushing over to his side, to his aid. He could hear her footsteps approaching him, his eyes still shut tight. She lowered herself to his kneed over position, the Uchiha feeling her place a small hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun," she spoke in a soft murmur to him, "let me see your wound."

In response, Sasuke said nothing, instead his hand gripping over his curse seal tensed tighter as another pained groan escaped his mouth. Trained jade medic eyes immediately flashed over, locating the source of his pain instantly by his movements. A frown marred her pretty face – she knew the pain he suffered from his curse mark all too well.

"Kakashi-sensei, he's been poisoned," Sakura confirmed, giving Sasuke a comforting squeeze from the hand placed on his shoulder as the Uchiha let out another grunt of agony.

Immediately, Kakashi nodded, a plan already formed in his brilliant mind. "All right, listen up, everyone. Naruto and I will take care of Kabuto. Sakura, you will heal Sasuke. Sai, protect her just in case anything happens. Pakkun, go back to Konoha and fetch assistance."

The shinobi all understood their tasks and simultaneously nodded. In a flash, everyone except for Sai and Sakura vanished, following as according to plan.

Instantaneously, Sakura began forming hand seals in rapid speed as Sai took a place near her, obsidian eyes shifting around the area warily.

_Dokunuki no Jutsu, _she thought upon completing her hand seals.

Sasuke groaned in grief as the blossom-haired kunoichi gently placed her hands over his own gripping the injection site, tugging his hands a few times before forcefully removing his grip. Upon feeling her cool hands press against his blazing, pulsing curse seal, Sasuke let out a viscous hiss.

"S—Sakura…" he growled. Despite his hoarse, breathy tone, it was still laced with malice warning.

Leaning her upper torso forward, she tenderly grasped the Uchiha's shoulders, turning him over from his kneeled position as he felt his back come in contact with the coarse ground. His onyx orbs were faintly open, his vision blurred as he saw viewed a haze of pink hovering over him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," he heard her speak in susurration, her tone laced with comfort and ease, confident in her abilities. She placed one hand on top of the other before resuming their previous position, just barely above the curse seal. "This is a poison extraction jutsu that Tsunade-shishou had taught me. Keep your breathing even – you'll be fine, I promise."

She removed her top hand, gently swiping the side of his face with her fingers, ridding the thin layer of sweat that had formed on his panting face. She placed her hand on his forehead, her large sea green eyes etching with worry when she felt blazing heat beneath her palm. With her medical experience, she could easily tell he had a fever – a dangerously high one, too.

As the green healing chakra flowed through her fingers tips, a frown crossed her face, realizing hardly any of the chakra had escaped his body.

_Oh, no… _ Sakura thought, biting her lower lip in fret. _Too much of the poison has already imbedded his bloodstream. This poison extraction jutsu isn't enough!_

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!" she called out, turning her head at their direction, the curing energy continuing to flow through her fingers.

Her emerald eyes witnessed the two male shinobi she had called to double-teaming Kabuto, throwing punches and shuriken at the silver-haired medic nin.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's response immediately came, panting as he threw a fist at Kabuto's face that he caught. Deep cobalt eyes flickered over to her own for a mere moment, cueing that he was listening.

"Too much of the poison has already entered his body, it's deeply imbedded in his bloodstream and spread throughout his body. I need to get him back to the hospital in Konoha, I need Tsunade-shishou's help to heal him!"

Kakashi frowned from underneath this mask. "Then we need to end this quickly," he murmured, his tone grave serious. He formed hand seals swiftly to perform a jutsu only him and the second Hokage could complete, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Naruto stood in awe, his expression gawking as he witnessed two massively powerful water blasts in the horrifying form of dragons attacked Kabuto maliciously.

The said man barely evaded the attack, gripping his vigorously bleeding and broken arm as one eye was closed, wincing from the pain.

"Looks like I have to cancel our little sparring match," he murmured brashly before holding up his index and middle finger in front of his chest, vanishing suddenly from sight.

"Kakashi-sensei! That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with amazement twinkling in his cerulean eyes. "I can't believe you're able to generate water when there is no water around! That's so cool!"

Sakura cleared her throat, "Naruto, you idiot, don't forget we still have Sasuke-kun here!"

Naruto turned around immediately following the announcement, rushing towards the blossom-haired girl as he knelt down at her side. "Right, right! How is Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"

"He's going to be fine," she spoke in somewhat forced confidence, mostly trying to convince herself as her emerald eyes glimpsed upon his face, his mouth slightly parted as he breathed harshly with much effort. "I need you to carry him on the way back, Naruto."

Naruto's head bobbed up and down instantly at the request, shifting his position as he heaved the paling, sweating Uchiha on his back, securing his grip on his legs as Naruto hoisted Sasuke higher.

"We have not a moment to spare," Kakashi spoke somberly, the rest of Team Kakashi except for Sai nodding rapidly at the statement.

"Judging by his state, I don't think Sasuke-kun has much chance of surviving," Sai commented, his voice blank yet innocently blunt. "But according to the books I've read, it would serve him right, correct?"

Her hand clenching in a fist, Sakura didn't bother to strike lightly as she gave Sai an aggressive blow to the head. "Don't say that, Sai! I told you I wouldn't hold back if you bad-mouthed Sasuke-kun one more time, didn't I?"

Sai merely blinked his obsidian eyes slowly, not giving bother to the bruising blow Sakura had landed on him.

As Team Kakashi leaped hurriedly through the trees, dashing through each branch they landed on before pushing their bodies immensely further, Naruto averted his position beside Sakura. His arms continued to hold Sasuke against his back, hoisting the slipping Uchiha higher in his grasp.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," the blond called as emerald eyes flickered over to him before locking back on the road ahead. "How much poison did you get out of Sasuke-teme?"

"Enough where I prolonged his remaining life span," Sakura responded softly, biting her lower lip once more in anticipation.

"What does that mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked earnestly, frowning upon expecting a certain answer.

"Roughly estimating, he probably has a half an hour left to live…"

Naruto nodded at the mission. His cerulean gaze didn't miss the obvious pain that flashed across the blossom-haired kunoichi's face.

"He'll make it," he spoke soothingly to reassure his medic nin teammate. "You know Sasuke isn't someone to go down so easily."

"…I know," she spoke in a soft murmur, eyes glistening with a small gleam of hope.

Naruto frowned before craning his neck, his face looking forward.

_Don't die, Sasuke…_


	10. Healing

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Healing**

Legs sprinted as fast as they would take him. Naruto hoisted his arms up, feeling Sasuke's now unconscious body against his back slip ever so slightly. His grasp tightened, making sure the Uchiha didn't slip in fall in the middle of his mad dash towards the nearest infirmary.

Sakura gulped unconsciously, _We're no where near a hospital… and we won't be getting there anytime soon at the speed we're going, especially Sasuke-kun's condition. _Her mind began to grow frantic, panic forming in her emerald eyes as they flickered over to the raven-haired shinobi, his body still, lifeless.

_**Don't worry, we'll make it somewhere,**_ her alter ego said encouragingly in retort.

Obsidian eyes flickered over from the blossom-haired kunoichi to the Jinchuuriki, glimpsing upon the grim expressions on their faces.

"Isn't that supposed to be my look?" inquired Sai, his expression remaining stoic along with his emotionless voice.

Both Naruto and Sakura glanced at him. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"You two are supposed to be hopeful that the traitor will remain alive. I'm the one who's supposed to tell you he's not going to make it – not the other way around, correct?"

Cerulean eyes moved to the back of his head, peeking upon the Uchiha's face over his shoulder. His gaze lingered for a few moments before it fell upon the medic nin.

"Sakura-chan…?" he started, his voice somewhat hesitant.

Said girl snapped her head at his direction as Team Kakashi continued jumping through branches in the deep forest in blinding speeds.

"Let me look at Sasuke-kun," she told Naruto softly, yet her voice held stern.

The blond simply bobbed his head in a nod, adjusting his hold on Sasuke swiftly so he was holding him bridal-style, his raven head towards Sakura's direction so she could get a better inspection of him.

The medic nin then placed her hand on the curse mark found on juncture of his neck, concentrating the little chakra her body had left to remove the toxins out of the Uchiha prodigy.

As she did so, Sasuke began to gradually regain little consciousness, groaning from the pain and squeezed his shut eyes to diminish the throbbing stings.

At the feel of his recovering awareness, Sakura pressed more of her small amount of chakra into his groaning body. She felt her body grow weary from her lack of energy.

Sasuke, feeling the pain grow dreadfully worse, shot his hand up and grabbed Sakura's wrist tightly that was held on top of his curse seal. His grip tightened in a silent warning dangerously.

"Sasuke-kun…" the kunoichi murmured quietly. "Let go, please. I'm trying to help you. …I know you can hear me."

Onyx orbs snapped open, instantly recognizing the voice pitched to his hearing. His hand against her wrist lightened its grasp slowly before dropping completely. However, he continued to have a guarded expression, raven strands falling in front of his pale face.

Figuring Naruto was carrying him, he pushed aside the dislike of having to be carried as Sasuke tilted his head back. Ebony eyes peered upon Sakura's somewhat hopeful expression as she continued trying to heal him, her green healing chakra seeping through the palm of her hand.

Soon, pants started escaping the kunoichi's mouth softly, her stamina become lower and lower gradually. Her speed began slowing down as she poured all of her chakra into the poisoned Uchiha. Her eyelids began drooping over distinct jade eyes.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out upon seeing her growing fatigue. He frowned at this. "Don't overexert yourself."

Sakura wheezed, "Almost… done…" Her breathing began to grow heavy, speaking between each gulp for air. "Just… a little…"

Sai narrowed his obsidian eyes, observing her body wasn't going to hold out much longer. Proving his thoughts, her form began to collapse forward, apple green pupils drawing to a close.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to her, his voice worried for his teammate. His body acted instinctively, trying to catch her but realized he could not, as Sasuke was already in his grasp.

Instead, Sai simply picked up his pace, catching Sakura in time in his arms bridal style. He then resumed his original pace, his expression blank as he peered down at the unconscious girl in his grasp.

Kakashi and Pakkun looked back, sensing a change in chakra signatures. The silver-haired jounin asked, "What's going on back there? What happened to Sakura?"

Moving his obsidian gaze up, he glanced at the legendary copy nin. "She is alright. She merely fainted from overexerting herself to heal the traitor over here."

The ex-ANBU nodded and turned to Naruto. "How's Sasuke doing?"

Naruto frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not a medic nin, how the hell should I know?" Kakashi narrowed his coal eye and the blond sighed, "I think he's starting to get pale, too pale for his own good." He grimaced at the thought of his best friend dying.

"Pakkun," Kakashi said, looking at his ninja hound, "do you smell any antibiotics around?" The furry dog looked around, his nose high in the air as he tried to get a whiff of any type of medicine.

"I don't smell anything within a three-mile radius," answered Pakkun to the ex-ANBU.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered under his breath. "Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?"

"We go the fastest our bodies will take us," answered the silver-haired jounin, pumping more chakra into his muscles as he glided through the trees, Naruto and Sai following suit.

"Kakashi-sensei," the Jinchuuriki began, uncertainty laced in his tone. "How long has it been since we left with Sasuke?"

"About twenty minutes," answered the team leader somberly. His only visible coal eye flickered over to Naruto for a brisk moment before looking back at the road ahead of him. "Why?"

Upon the reply, Naruto's tan, whiskery face paled instantly. "Be – Because, according to Sakura-chan, Sasuke had only a half hour to live… and if twenty minutes passed… then that means…!"

He didn't need to finish for the others to take heed to his words. Uchiha had only ten more minutes to presumably be alive. A melancholy silence befell.

_If the traitor were to die,_ thought Sai, glancing down at the unconscious pink-haired kunoichi in his grasp. _Sakura would not benefit from this knowledge. Her connections with the traitor are too strong._

Obsidian eyes blinked idly as the painter noticed Sakura beginning to stir within the bridal-style hold in his arms.

"I would not suggest moving," he told her, his voice monotonous. "You fainted, hag."

The medic nin halted her shifting briefly, emerald eyes rising as her head tilted upwards, peering at Sai's face.

"Where's – Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper from having recently regained conscious. "Tell me… where he is…"

His eyelids hooded over his dark eyes, but his face remained neutral. "Dickless mentioned that Sasuke-kun would remain for only ten minutes longer—"

Sakura gasped audibly, her mouth open in a gape, causing Sai to stop his sentence as he glanced down from the forest area ahead of him to the pink-haired girl. He silently watched her vain attempt to bring healing chakra to her gloved hands, her skin paling when she felt there was no energy flowing to her fingertips, her face clearly realizing she was still too weak to do so.

"Ka – Kakashi-sensei," the Hokage's apprentice called, her voice still somewhat raspy. Emerald eyes glanced over to the silver-haired jounin. "Sasuke-kun—"

"We're going the fastest we can, Sakura," her sensei answered, his voice somewhat soothing to try and reassure her.

Sakura shook her head hastily side to side, silky pink tresses whipping across her face. "We're not going fast enough! Sasuke-kun only has ten minutes to li—"

"—I know, Naruto has already informed me."

Said boy's face brightened spontaneously, cerulean eyes flashing with a gleam of hope as his sight fell upon the entrance of Konohagakure, the gates in clear view ahead.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Look!" Naruto shouted, jerking hastily with his head to look at the view directly in front of them. The people he called took notice of this, and with chakra continuing to pump through their legs they dashed inside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from passer-byers as they darted towards the infirmary.

_((SFX: slam!))_

The squad burst in the doors of the hospital, the hinges of the door scraping harshly against the ground as it flew open, effecitively slamming against the walls.

"Get an emergency room – _now_!" Sakura called out with authority laced within her tone. She forced her body to move out of Sai's grip, ignoring his objections to her actions claiming she was still "too weak to move." She bit her lip out of reflex as jade eyes watched a few medic nin scurry over to her from her outburst, taking the once-again unconscious Uchiha out of Naruto's grasp before placing his body carefully on a stretcher, leading him to another room.

_Damn it… _the kyuubi vessel thought, pacing around nervously and anxiously when he saw medic nins take his best friend away. _Sasuke, you better not die… don't you even dare think of dying on me!_

"Sakura-san, what happened to him?" one nurse asked as her, along with another few assistants, laid Sasuke's poisoned body on a hospital bed, immediately connecting pulse reactors to his pressure points.

"There's no time for that, where's Tsunade-shishou?" the pink-haired kunoichi immediately snapped back, moving her head from side to side rapidly as blossom pink hair flew around her face.

A few moments later, her mentor appeared, as a result of Sakura's desperate summons of her.

"Sakura, what is the emergency?" Tsunade questioned her student, having taken a few steps inside. Her beautiful young face remained professionally calm as her gold eyes scanned around the area, looking for the source of her pupil's obvious distress.

Her eyes, within seconds, found what her watch was looking for, flying on the Uchiha Prodigy. His body lay down on the white sheets of the bed, his mouth opened as he heavily took mouthfuls of air, eyes remaining squeezed shut as a pained sweat adorned his features.

"Sasuke-kun, he had been poisoned, and I used the rest of my chakra healing him," she answered her mentor. "I – I did the best I could, and I managed to keep him alive for another half an hour, to get here so you could finish the job. But now… he can probably only last for another… six… minutes…" Her voice had begun to trail off in an almost inaudible whisper, comprehension of grasping the concept of the Uchiha actually dying growing in her widening apple green eyes.

Tsunade made her way past the mass number of nurses crowding the small yet large hospital O.R. room. "I understand," she replied briskly. "Where was the poison injected, Sakura?"

_This must have been one hell of a poison if even Sakura couldn't take care of it,_ thought the blonde sannin, her golden almond eyes following Sakura's hand that motioned towards the curse seal pulsing against Sasuke's neck. She watched her apprentice place a tender hand on the side of the raven-haired male's face, stroking down his chiseled cheekbone coated with a thin film of sweat soothingly.

"Who was the one who injected him?" Tsunade asked, taking a few more steps forward so she stood at the bedside of the panting Uchiha.

_There's so much already in his blood stream_, the Godaime woman thought grimly, pursing her lips, as she examined the boy's weak features.

"We found him like this during his fight with Kabuto," answered Sakura in a whistful whisper. She could feel the burning sting of tears welling in the corner of her large sea green eyes. She blinked in a vain attempt to dissipate the salty liquid against her eyes. Her fingertips continued to softy caress the shinobi's face.

_Sasuke-kun looks like he's on the bridge of death… unless… he's already—_

"He's still alive, but barely," she heard Tsunade confirm, placing both her hands with one on top of the other above Sasuke's curse mark. She concentrated glowing viridian healing chakra inside. "He's an Uchiha, it is typical that he would not die easily, safely assuming anyone else in his position would have long died by now." She missed Sakura's visible flinch to her words as she continued. "It's not a surprise that he's still forcing his body to remain conscious." Her almond gold eyes flickered over to Sakura. "I will do everything in my power to save him."

Her apprentice nodded meekly in reply.

"Now, I need wires connecting to the rest of his vital signs, stat! We need to monitor his heartbeat, I am not wasting my chakra for a lost cause!" The Godaime's order was immediately answered as nurses scrambled to do what she had commanded, slapping on the wires keeping the tempo of his heartbeat, brain waves, etc.

_((SFX: beep… beep… beep…))_

The small screen placed beside the Uchiha's bedside pulsed with each painstakingly slow pace of his heartbeat, his heart activity dreadfully dilatory.

Sakura choked down her feeble sobs, the back of her hands wiping her stinging eyes furiously. Gold eyes flickered sharply over to the pink-haired kunoichi before embedding more healing chakra into the dying body of Sasuke's, the palms of her hands pressing even firmer against the pale skin of the boy.

"Don't give up so easily, Sakura!" she spoke in a firm tone. "If you do, there's no point in me continuing. I'm only doing this for you, if this had been some other patient, I would have come to face the facts of the result by now, considering the amount of poison in his bloodstream. I am _not_ wasting my chakra, do you hear me?" When she heard no reply, Tsunade pressed on. "Do you_ hear_ me, Sakura?"

The said girl looked at her mentor melancholy before briskly averting her gaze. Emerald eyes flashed towards the scanner which kept track of Sasuke's heart, the image of the heart rate reflecting against her large eyes. With every thirty second pause, his heart would beat, but even still, Sakura noticed it was slowing down gradually yet tremendously.

_((SFX: Drip… drip… drip…))_

Fresh, salty tears flowed freely from moistened jade eyes, not bothering to wipe the beads of moisture from her face as they fell idly to the floor.

_His heart's… stopping…_ she concluded gloomily.

_Damn it, his body won't be able to take much longer, _Tsunade thought, pursing her lips when she realized his heartbeat had audibly slowed strangely at the sound of Sakura's choked sobs. _Is he losing his push to live?_ she wondered.

Skeptic golden eyes narrowed. "Sakura, I need you to press your palms on his chest where his heart is and continue doing the action repeatedly." Upon no movement form the girl, she repeated, "Do it, Sakura. Do it if you want to save his life." Still, no movement, not even a flinch. She moved her head towards her student, frowning at her. "I said, do you hear me—?"

Sakura tilted her head down, pastel pink bangs fringing over large sea green eyes, creating a pink curtain around her face, concealing her face behind the silky tresses.

"There's… no point…"

The Godaime's eyes flashed at this, squinting when heard the sound made when Sasuke's heart beat coming every fifty seconds from the monitors.

"It's too late…" the kunoichi continued in a broken whisper, quiet sobs escaping her throat.

_((SFX: beep… beep—beeeeeeeeepppp_))

At the flat tone, Tsunade's gaze flickered over to the monitor. His heart rate wasn't pulsing with each beat, the line had gone completely flat – lifeless. His heart had completely stopped. At this, the blonde sannin sighed quietly, slowly removing her hands off of the Uchiha's curse mark. She shook her head slowly.

"He's…" she started in a murmur, casting her golden almond orbs on the floor somberly. "He's dead."


	11. Lost Cause

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Lost Cause**

"_He's… dead." _

The words echoed in her mind, pounded against her eardrums, hanging in the dead silent suddenly cold air.

_No… no…_

Too worse to be true. No, too impossible to be true. How could it? No, Sakura concluded, this was only a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

…Then, why did the grief feel so _painfully real_?

Realization had dawned her, and Sakura found she couldn't take it. Her hands rose slowly, weaving themselves in pastel pink tresses, clutching the silky locks as she felt herself began to have a meltdown. A panic attack. Her body couldn't take the reality, her mind couldn't bear the truth, her soul—

Her mouth opened, and she screamed, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Immediately, the other male members of Team Kakashi heard the terror screech, causing Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi to barge into the hospital O.R. room, immediately on guard as to why the desperate yell had been heard in the first place.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Naruto demanded, blonde hair whisking across his face as he rapidly looked left to right, crouched low in a defensive position. Upon seeing no attacker, feeling no threat, the Kyuubi vessel slowly stood straight, cerulean eyes flickering from Sakura's tear streaked face, Tsunade's disgraced expression, and Sasuke's deathly pale – dear god, _unmoving_ – stiff body.

_Sakura-chan's crying… Tsunade-baachan's ashamed…? …Sasuke… teme's…_

At the sight of Sakura's face, Naruto felt himself frown. Glancing upon the Godaime's, he felt his panic seem to grow, but forced himself to keep positive thoughts. Upon seeing Sasuke, his feared for the worst. He could feel a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach, a hand clutching his abdomen at the feel of his gut clenching. He felt his body shaking with insane fury, not wanting to believe what the evidence before him was showing, no, _proving_ to him. But he felt his body freeze, stunned – cobalt eyes expanded to the size of saucers.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had simply taken one look at Sasuke with his only visible coal eye, and immediately seeing the corpse of the boy, he knew what had lead to Sakura's banshee shriek. He shook his head sorrowfully at the sight of his former student. Another close person, gone…

At the sight of the Uchiha's carcass, Sai merely blinked obsidian eyes at the scene, his face remaining passive. He had no ties, no bonds with the raven-haired male, after all. So why would he feel mournful?

A few minutes of stillness passed. No one dared to break it. The air was full of thick tension, so thick you could slice it with a knife.

Finally, Naruto had moved, carrying his legs over to his pink-haired teammate. Without a word, he engulfed her in a tight embrace, one arm latched securely around her waist as the other hand held the back of her head, coaxing it to lean against his broad shoulder.

At this action, Sakura felt herself lose control of her stifling sobs, thick beads of moisture trailing down her cheeks as she allowed herself to weep freely in the embrace of her close friend.

She began mumbling, over and over repetitiously with brief pauses for the hiccups from her sobs, "I – I couldn't save him… I could – couldn't… save… it's because – because of me… all – all because of me…"

Hearing this caused Naruto to tighten his hold on her, crushing her body to his. "It's not your fault, Sakura-chan… Don't you dare ever think that!"

He ran his hand up and down Sakura's back in a soothing manner a few times before releasing his hold on the girl, turning as Naruto walked over to the body of his best friend.

Seeing this, Kakashi silently strolled over to Sakura, who had placed both hands in front of her mouth to further smother her snuffles. He gently placed a soothing hand on her shoulder as he gave the crying girl a comforting squeeze.

Obsidian eyes blinked as Sai continued watching the scenario before him silently. He had read from numerous books when it came to mourning that the polite thing to say is, "I'm sorry" for those who were mourning. But his nature deemed him to remain quiet, his awkward social mannerisms feeling he wasn't in place to speak.

"Teme…! Wake up, Sasuke!" the blonde shouted angrily, gripping the Uchiha's shoulders roughly, who continued to lie on the hospital bed. He proceeded to shaking the raven-haired male vigorously. "Argh, stop it! You're hurting Sakura-chan! Wake up…! Wake up, damn it!" He gave a few more shakes, but he didn't see his best friend stir an inch, let alone shift his eyes. Angry tears began forming at the corner of cerulean eyes, stinging as Naruto refused to let them fall. He snapped his jaw shut, clenching his teeth harshly. He ground the molars, scraping them against one another. "…Damn it, Sasuke! Wake up! Wake up, I said…!"

With a stiff lower lip, Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulders, placing him down before whisking his body to the side. His arm outstretched suddenly in a flash, punching the stonewall near him as an immediate crack formed. He then pressed his palm against the crack before aligning his body with the concrete side of the room, banging his skull against the hedge vigorously. He stopped after a few moments, letting his forehead rest against the cool steel as eyelids drooped over saddened azure eyes.

"How… did he…?" spoke Naruto quietly, closing his eyes as his palm remained pressed against the wall.

"…His heart stopped," Tsunade answered somberly.

_The Uchiha is gone, along with the bloodline trait…_

"…His heart?" he whispered in reply after a few moments of stilled silence.

"It was…" he started, slowly walking towards the Uchiha's body, "…his _heart_?" Once at the side of the raven-haired male, Naruto placed one palm placed over the top of his other hand, placing it against his corpse as he pressed down before easing the pressure, then resumed pushing against his upper torso. His body shook with light tremors as he worked. "You – You do this to get the heart going again, right, Tsunade-baachan?"

"Naruto… there's no—"

"_No_, don't say that!" he barked. "There is a point! He's _not_ dead! He's _alive_!" As he said so, his hands continued applying pressure to the Uchiha's chest, pressed against the location of his heart. "Damn it, Sasuke! You're not dead, do you _hear_ me?"

Obsidian eyes slimmed as the painter watched this, smoothly shifting over to the pink-haired kunoichi who watched the Kyuubi vessel desolately.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered miserably, the palm of her hand against her lips, feeling stings of fresh, salty tears well in the corner of large sea green eyes at the pitiful sight.

Kakashi shook his head, his hand still placed calmly on her shoulder as he remained by her side. "No. Leave him be, for now, Sakura."

For the next hour, Naruto had continued pumping the area of the heart against the unmoving Uchiha, his corpse remaining unmoving. Gritting his teeth against one another, the blonde could feel his stamina wearing down, but with determination growing in hoping cerulean eyes, he did not waver from his actions.

Everyone around remained in the O.R. room, Sai with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the concrete wall with obsidian eyes closed. Kakashi propped himself against the wall as well, on the other side, his only visible coal eye flickering over from Naruto to Sakura, watching his two pupils somberly.

The pink-haired kunoichi had started sobbing, but she forced them to remain quiet which resulted to her hiccupping as moistened emerald eyes blinked, glistening from unshed tears. Her hand remained covering half of her face, fingers over the bridge of her nose and lips.

Taking a few steps forward, Tsunade was soon by Naruto's side.

"…Let it go," the legendary medic nin murmured to him, placing a tender hand on his left shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No," the blonde replied harshly at her request. "…Not until he's alive again."

The Godaime shook her head somberly, and without another word, turned on her heel and left silently.

Another half an hour passed by as Naruto let his exhaustion be known by trying to withhold the gulps of air he was taking, as to not let it show his fatigue was growing. But it was pointedly obvious he was tired, and yet, the Jinchuuriki refused to give up.

He pressed his hands, one placed on top of the other, harder against Sasuke's chest, using all the strength he had to reawaken the raven-haired ninja's cold heart.

Taking a few steps forward, lowering the hand in front of her mouth, Sakura gently caressed her hand down the side of Sasuke's face, her fingertips smoothly gliding down the chiseled cheekbone, his lifeless body holding no warmth. She frowned at this note.

"…He's not dead, Sakura-chan. He's not."

Emerald eyes rose, sadness evident in the viridian pupils as she glanced upon the blonde boy.

"Naruto…" she spoke softly, her voice velvety, "it's been an hour and a half. If he was alive… by now, he would have—"

He shook his head. "No, he's alive! If you believe he's alive, Sakura-chan…" Another vigorous pump against the Uchiha's chest, "…then, he will be alive!"

Tilting her head lower, pastel pink hair created a curtain around Sakura's face. She moved her jade stare from Sasuke's serene face to Naruto's determination expression.

"Naruto…" she whispered to him, placing her small hand on his arm. She felt her body turn rigid when she saw his cerulean eyes flash to haunting red, that of the Kyuubi she noticed, before glazing back to their original sapphire hue. A sign of his growing fatigue, she concluded, which lead to him to borrow some power of the demon fox sealed inside him.

"…Believe that he's alright, and he will be," Naruto murmured to her, cerulean eyes darting to the left side, Sakura a heart wrenching side glance. At the look, Sakura felt a lodge form in her throat, forcefully swallowing it down audibly. "I promise you…" he continued, sensitively.

"Why, Naruto?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "How… how can you still believe?"

_Why can't I believe just as much as you do?_

"If you lose faith, then there's no point," was all he replied.

Emerald eyes averted his face, lowering to the pale corpse of Sasuke's. A brief stillness had taken place for a few minutes until she forced her stiff body to move, rising both hands as she held one palm over the other, placing them above those of Naruto's that were pushed against the raven-haired male's chest. Seeing this, cerulean pupils glanced upon the hands positioned against his own.

"You're right," Sakura murmured quietly. "Sasuke-kun's… Sasuke-kun's not dead."

Immediately understanding, Naruto nodded. "You'll see, Sakura-chan. I'm not lying."

Emerald eyes shut briefly. _I hope you're right, Naruto,_ Sakura silently pleaded. She put pressure down on her hands that were on top of Naruto's, both of their hands on Sasuke's heart.

Pushing his body off the wall, Sai took a few strides forward, stopping once he was beside the Uchiha's motionless body, a few feet away from the blonde and pink-haired girl.

"I do not understand you two at all," mused the painter perplexedly. "Even if you do succeed to bring him back, what good will it bring? Do you think he will suddenly be grateful to you?"

Emerald eyes darkened explicably, multiple emotions flashing simultaneously over her pupils. Keeping her hands hovered over Naruto's, Sakura narrowed her jade orbs.

"Just as long as I have Sasuke-kun's presence, I'll be happy," she spoke wistfully. "I don't care if he ignores me for the rest of my life. As long as he's there… I'll be whole."

Cerulean eyes flickered over to the pink-haired girl, an unconscious flash of sadness flashing across his pupils.

_So, you never stopped caring for him all this time, huh, Sakura-chan?_

"Therefore, if you died without him ever returning your feelings, you would be fine with that outcome?" Sai interrogated, obsidian eyes blinking slowly, his words inconsiderate.

Sakura took her hands off of Naruto's pumping ones, one of them balling into a fist at Sai's words as she moved the other to be placed on top of Sasuke's forehead, brushing away the raven strands there before placing her palm against the brow.

Upon placing her palm against the temple, apple green orbs broadened allowably.

_There's… heat?_

Immediately her eyes shifted over to the display monitoring the Uchiha's heart rate.

_((SFX: …beep…))_

It was barely there, almost inaudible, but she could see there was a pulse. A very slow pulse, but it was a pulse, nevertheless.

"Naruto…!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sasuke-kun—"

– Naruto's face began to brighten –

"—has a pulse," Sai interrupted, finishing for her. "Doesn't mean he's alive. The pulse could be easily lost in a matter of seconds."

Immediately the blonde's face dropped, darkening at the painter's words. "Shut up, you bastard…! That's not true!" the Kyuubi Vessel yelled.

_((SFX: …beep…))_

Emerald eyes blazed with pain. _No… why did what Sai said have to be true?_

_((SFX: …beep—beeeepppp))_

Sakura blinked her eyes at the sound of the flat tone, glimpsing upon the verdant horizontal line monitoring Sasuke's heartbeat. Her lashes lowered over her jade pupils.

There was a pulse, but it was gone in a split second.

"Don't give up just yet, Sakura-chan! If we got a pulse, then all we have to do is keep going and we'll get his heart rate back up, right?" Naruto tried to encourage.

The pink-haired girl gave him a weak, fake smile. Mentally, she hoped his words were right.

More time had passed, and soon without noticing how much time had flown by, four hours had gone by ever since Naruto had began pumping his hands on Sasuke's heart.

Every now and then, the Godaime would grace her presence within the room, peering inside to see if the Jinchuuriki had stopped. Gold eyes widened somewhat upon seeing the blonde still going at it. She felt a small, sad smile cross her features.

_The boy's so determined…_ the blonde sannin woman thought, taking a few more steps further inside the room to observe how the Uchiha was fairing to Naruto's continuous vigorous attempts.

She could see Sasuke's face was still pale, but noted his body regained the tiniest hint of color to his skintone, his corpse looking warmer. Gold eyes rose from the unliving shinobi to her apprentice who stood a few feet beside Naruto. She blinked slowly, watching Sakura stare at Sasuke's face solemnly, the slightest trace of hope on her face. Then her gold gaze shifted over to the black-haired painter, walking over to stand beside him.

"Do you not approve of what they are doing?" Tsunade whispered quietly yet sternly to the artist, quiet enough for only his ears to hear. "They're trying to bring back an important person to them."

"I do not understand their objective," Sai replied pointedly, arms crossed over his lean chest with blank obsidian eyes.

Tsunade remained silent for a few moments before turning her attention to her apprentice. "How is he doing, Sakura?"

"We got a pulse two hours and a half ago," the said girl stated placidly, thick lashes lowering over large sea green eyes at the information.

"His skin's gaining color back," the Godaime chimed cogitatively.

A pained smile spread across the girl's lips. "Yes, that's true, but…" Sakura could feel her eyes begin to water, but forced herself to remain tranquil. "It's just not enough."

_((SFX: Poof!))_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, making a few hand seals as other shadow clone Naruto popped up after the puff of smoke from the jutsu cleared. Sending a nod to his doubles, the Naruto clones nodded simultaneously as together, all the Naruto pressed hands on the Uchiha's chest, trying to bring back the lifeless heart.

"He's trying his best, you know," Tsunade spoke somberly, gold eyes flickering over to the pink-haired kunoichi in search of her reaction.

The girl merely bobbed her head in a short nod.

"He's doing most of it for you," she added thoughtfully.

Another nod, absentmindedly it seemed, as the Sakura's face was distant. Then, suddenly, her ears perked up. Large sea green eyes widened massively.

_Was that… what I think it was…?!_ her mind thought frantically, somewhat desperately, as she immediately locked her gaze with the black monitor lined with the green streak monitoring the pulse.

And on the screen, was what she had been hoping, no, _praying_ for—

Pulses.

And more than one.

* * *

**A/N:**** Could be what you expect, but remember, there are such things as a plot twist…**

**Feedback is appreciated!**


	12. Alive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Alive**

_((SFX: beep… beep… beep… ))_

Sakura felt tears well up in her large sea green eyes when she saw the display that was monitoring his heart beep with pulses. However, despite this fact, Sai's words continued to echo in her head, to her discomfort.

"_The pulse could be easily lost in a matter of seconds." _

She kept her stare diligently on the screen of the machine keeping his heart rate. His pulse was beating every thirty seconds.

_If… this pulse dies… _ Sakura thought, an unconscious frown marring her pretty face. _I'm tired of getting my hopes up only for them to be crushed… _

Tsunade continued watching the monitor meticulously, keeping her focus on the sole object as Naruto continued pressing his hands, one placed over the other, on Sasuke's chest. His hands pushed against where his heart was located, continuing with high hopes to get a faster pulse.

"Tsunade-baachan, is he – is he alive yet?" the blonde bellowed, one cerulean eye coming to a close as he felt his stamina slowly but steadily wearing down.

"… Can you continue this for another ten minutes, Naruto?" the Godaime gradually replied, averting her golden almond gaze to him.

Naruto smiled sheepishly at the question, "Of course I can!"

However, it was clearly evident that the poor boy was exhausted, his muscles draining from energy as he had kept working the maneuver for four hours – and counting – continuously, with a minimal break in proceedings.

"Don't overexert yourself, Naruto," the blonde sannin warned quietly.

Naruto nodded, but regardless he applied even more pressure against the lifeless form of the Uchiha than he was pumping prior to.

Ten minutes had passed, and the Jinchuuriki felt as though his arms were ready to fall right out of their sockets.

"_Well?_" he asked anxiously, a few pants escaping his throat.

Sasuke's pulse was beating every thirty seconds before, but now it presently was pulsating every twenty seconds.

At this fact, thick lashes lowered over emerald eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat nervously.

"Tsunade-shishou, how could his pulse… slow down?"

Her mentor frowned at the question. "Maybe, his mind doesn't have a will to live," she spoke slowly, somberly, gold eyes flickering over to the green-eyed girl. "… I'm not sure there's any more we can do. If he wants to stop living, we can't force his body to still live."

Sakura felt her body turn stiff at the information. "He… doesn't have a will… to live, anymore… ?" she repeated, so slow and quiet her voice seemed inaudible.

Naruto ceased putting pressure against the Uchiha's heart, letting his overly exhausted arms drop to his sides. "What the hell do you mean he doesn't want to live anymore?!" the Jinchuuriki shouted, taking in mouthfuls of air as he panted. "He still has a goal – he'd do anything to reach that…!"

Sai, a blank demeanor etched across his expression, calmly walked beside the raven-haired shinobi. Obsidian eyes flashed over, then dropped back to Sasuke.

"As I said, this was a complete waste of time and energy," the artist murmured in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura turned towards the Godaime, looking at the blonde sannin wretchedly. "Tsunade… shishou… ?"

"Don't look at me like that, Sakura. There's not much I can do… Sasuke's survival depends on him, Naruto's already done all he can do."

Pants continued escaping the said male's throat, but the blonde managed to muster a glare at his best friend. "Godammit, Sasuke-teme – you have a will to live! What about your _revenge_?!" He gripped Sasuke tightly by the shoulders, pulling his unmoving body up in a sitting position as he shook his shoulders roughly. "Think about Sakura-chan!"

Nothing.

Naruto growled loudly in frustration, "You… you _bastard_. How could you do this to us?! Even when you're…" He whisked his head to the side, blonde bangs hovering over his eyes, hiding his expression. His teeth gritted against one another roughly, his jaw clenching tight with an audible _click_. "…Damn you… Damn you to hell!" Angry tears began streaming down his whiskery face. "Damn you… damn you…!"

Sakura felt tears well at the corner of her eyes at Naruto's display of emotions.

_Oh, Naruto… _

Sai frowned, "He is a traitor. Born one, and remained one. He turned his back on Konoha when he was alive, and he turns his back on you, even beyond death—"

_((SFX: slap!!))_

Sakura had heard enough. Her body moved on a will of it's own, acting on instinct as she had stomped over to Sai, arm raised and before she knew it her palm coming bruising contact with his pale cheek. Her mouth was saying something, and it took her a few moments to comprehend what she was speaking of.

"Shut up, Sai… Just shut up! Sasuke-kun didn't turn his back on us, and he isn't a traitor!"

Memories of the night Sasuke left her on the bench, cold and alone, flowed into her mind, flashing visions at her.

Sai made no sign of pain from Sakura's hit. He merely stared at her with hollow obsidian black eyes.

"You know I'm right, which is why you responded to my words in anger. You just don't want to realize the truth." His empty dark eyes blinked slowly. "He hurts you, even after death. Just let him go, and you'll cope about this easier. You're making a mistake, keeping your hopes up for the inevitable."

The words stung not only Sakura, but Naruto as well. The kunoichi could feel hurt pulling at her heartstrings.

Soon, Naruto shouted in frustration, hands that were on the shoulders of Sasuke's body letting go of the grip before pivoting on his heel, storming out of the hospital. Emerald eyes followed his movement sadly, whilst the black-haired painter beside her watched the blond with no trace of emotion marked across his face.

"At least someone understands," Sai muttered, his comment directed towards Sakura, before turning and following Naruto outside the hospital.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura, gently placing her hand on her student's shoulder. "Sakura, I hate to admit this, but what Sai said is right. Would you like to go outside?"

Stillness.

Silence.

Sakura didn't move a muscle for a few minutes. Then, her head slowly nodded, numbly.

"I— …I'm going to stay here, " she murmured quietly, in an eventual reply to her mentor's question.

The Godaime nodded, briskly. "Leave whenever you like."

After all, Tsunade knew what it was like to lose a loved one. She lost her brother and the love of her life, which lead her to empathize with the green-eyed kunoichi.

Sakura slowly walked over to Sasuke's corpse, her hand reaching out and pulling an idle chair nearby before positioning it where the Uchiha's unmoving body lay, beside him. She gently raised her hand and laced her fingers through his, mentally wincing at how cold and unhealthily pale his hand was in contrast to her warm one.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, dejectedly. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave… again… "

_((SFX: drip… drip…drip…))_

Silent tears escaped her eyes once more, but she made no move to wipe them away, letting them fall to the ground with a soft splattering sound from the water hitting the tiled floor.

Her other hand, that wasn't holding his own, moved to stroke the side of his pale face gently, tenderly.

"If you just saw how strong we had become… you would've stayed and none of this…" She paused and choked on a sob. "Naruto's hurt because you're gone, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi sensei's hurting too, I'm sure. Tsunade-shishou said that you lost the pulse Naruto was so desperately trying to give you, because your body didn't want it… "

Her fingers continued to gingerly caress his face, her fingertips running down his the smooth, chiseled feature of his cheekbone.

"You have so much to live for… why'd you throw it all away?"

Realization dawned her when she noticed that she was only speaking to a lifeless body.

She mentally let out a bitter laugh, _Look at me… talking to a corpse… it's not like he can hear anything._

Nevertheless, she felt the need to continue.

"I loved you so much, Sasuke-kun… " Sakura prolonged quietly, her grasp on his hand unconsciously tightening gravely. "So much. It killed me when you left. I felt lonely because Naruto left soon after, even Kakashi-sensei. I had no one… for two and a half years… " Sakura laughed softly, bitterly. "Then Naruto came back to Konoha, stronger than ever. Kakashi-sensei came back too, it was like Team Kakashi again…" She smiled weakly at the memory. "But… without you though, and that's where it really hurt."

Her smile instantly fell from her face.

"When you came back, you have no idea what I felt…" Another smile, this time laced with sadness, spread across her pretty porcelain face. "All these emotions ran through my body. I honestly wasn't sure how I felt about you anymore…"

Her body flinched. She could have sworn she had just seen Sasuke's body stir, the smallest budge. She blinked her large sea green eyes furiously at the thought. Then, thick lashes hovered over jade irises. She firmly decided it was her imagination, pushing—or forcing—the very thought to the back of her mind. She was tired of raising her hopes, only to have them crushed again.

She took a small breath, and continued, slowly and calmly.

"I felt… almost whole again, to have all of Team Kakashi standing on the same training grounds once more. Like everything was the same back when we were twelve, except we have Sai now, too." The pink-haired girl let out a small sigh. "I thought you weren't going to leave again, and you changed like the way you changed your appearance and your power… but… you never really changed."

Her eyes closed, lips curving to a beautiful, acerbic smile.

"You still thought this village was weak, right, Sasuke-kun?" She stifled her growing sob, biting her lip hard. "You still thought we were all weak… Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… and me… I worked like hell to get stronger for you. To get enough power to bring you back, keep you here, and most importantly get acknowledged by you. So I wouldn't look like a weak little kunoichi anymore, and would be considered a real, powerful kunoichi." Her throat choked out a sob, quietly. "And. before I got a chance to sh-show you… you… "

_You… died!_ she finished mentally, ultimately unable to conceal her emotions as she felt herself breaking down. Her body hunched over, and she began furiously crying hard on his chest.

She hated how she remembered herself in the same position when she saw all the senbon through Sasuke's body back when they went on the mission to the Land of the Waves during their second fight with Zabuza. She hated how that back then, she easily believed that he was dead because of his physical injuries. And, most of all, she loathed that he woke up that time, and didn't wake up meekly calling her name this time. Presently, currently.

Because the truth hurt, and man, did it hurt.

"Why did you have to die, Sasuke-kun?" she sobbed on his chest quietly, her little hands clenching into tight balls of fists.

She told herself to stop crying, that real shinobi hide their emotions and don't let it affect them. Her body wouldn't listen to her mind, however, as it continued spilling tears on Sasuke's chest. Sakura felt something stir under her, and felt herself lift her head subconsciously, sniffling softly. She spoke her thoughts.

"Wha – What was… ?"

Her voice immediately ceased, her eyes widening like saucers.

She was staring at Sasuke's pale, handsome face, and was more than shocked when she saw two onyx orbs staring back, heavy-lidded at her.

"Sa… kura… "

His voice was raspy and incredibly low, quiet.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, and she realized nothing came out. After a few minutes of silence, she finally cried out:

"_Sasuke-kun?!"_


	13. Hope

_Standard Disclaimer applied._

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Hope**

"S… _Sasuke-kun_?"

Emerald eyes were as wide as saucers, complete and utter disbelief held within them. Her mouth had fallen, her jaw hanging as she openly gawked at the pale raven-haired male.

_Maybe, this is just a dream…_ she told herself furiously. _Just a silly, painful dream… I'll wake up, sometime… _She shut her eyes for a brief moment, squeezing them tight, as if to rid the image of the live boy before her.

"Sakura… you're heavy…"

At the sound of his hoarse, straining voice, Sakura heard herself gasp. Without a second thought, she lifted her weight off rapidly off his chest, large sea green eyes blinking furiously to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't hallucinating, that what was going on before her was _actually real. _

Shadowy onyx eyes blinked, looking somewhat glazed over. "…What's going on?"

Gradually, his face began to resume its healthy pale tone, his body slowly warming with the feel of life. Seeing, and feeling, this, Sakura wiped her jade pupils with the back of her hands vigorously, rubbing the eyes. She was still unconvinced, too afraid to want to as to possibility bear the thought of a miracle with the fear of deceit lingering in her mind to believe what was happening before her very eyes.

"You're…" she whispered almost indistinctly.

_But… he was as good as dead…!_ the pink-haired kunoichi thought, noticing her hand had risen and had been absentmindedly stroking the side of his face tenderly with the back of her hand. She saw Sasuke blink at the action, but make no move to stop her, or lean away from her touch.

"I… don't believe this…" the kunoichi murmured almost inaudibly.

_What's not to believe?_ pondered the Uchiha idly, gradually blinking piercing onyx eyes. _Kabuto only poisoned me…_

Sasuke strived to remember what had occurred after his brief poisoning, only to find that everything afterwards seemed to be a blur, falling into a cold, empty darkness before being awakened by the consistent sound of sobbing from his emotional teammate.

"Sakura…" the raven-haired male started, his voice vaguely pained and exhausted.

The blossom-haired girl could feel her emerald eyes moisten with unshed tears at the sound of his voice. _That, _the realism of it, was something a dream or hallucination couldn't do. Thinking of this in mind, losing control of her body as she acted purely on instinct, she leaned down, pressing her lips against his, the hand caressing the side of his face now holding it against her.

Dark onyx orbs flashed for an instant. _What… the hell…?_

His eyes roved over the tear streaks marring her porcelain face, and observing this caused his eyes to narrow before he allowed them to droop close, feeling her press against him harder before pulling back.

As she stood upright, she firmly avoided Sasuke's penetrating onyx stare.

"…Sorry…" Sakura mumbled, tugging on a lone strand of pink hair with her hand out of nervous habit, softly laughing uneasily.

At her comment, Sasuke's face remained stoic, onyx eyes darting to the corner of the room as his gaze lingered there.

"Sakura…"

Large sea green eyes blinked a few times at the sound of her name being called, shyly glancing at the Uchiha.

"Why were you… crying?"

At the question, an instant blush dusted the girl's cheeks, her head tilting downwards as a feeling of self-conscious washed over her, overwhelming her.

"Because…" she began softly, then heaved out a quiet sigh. "Because, I thought I was going to lose you… Sasuke-kun…"

Said person remained silent, finding her words repeating over and over in his head, echoing in his mind. His eyelids hooded over shadowy ebony orbs, his body remaining lying against the bed with his back against the sheets of the hospital mattress.

"Why… Why do you care so much?" he asked blankly. "There's no point…"

Sakura shook her head, a sad smile adorning her pretty face. "Sasuke-kun, don't say that. There's always a reason someone should be cared for."

Sasuke persistently averted her gaze. "Then, what's the reason?"

At the question, distinct jade eyes blinked a few times, remaining silent for a moment as she pondered over his question. She spoke aloud when her mind had concluded to a sole answer.

"Caring for someone… helps you strive for power, so you can protect those you care about." Her tone almost sounded wistful.

A calm silence took place following. Recollections flashed across the Uchiha's mind as he remembered how Naruto had increased greatly in power when it came to protecting those close to the blonde, hardheaded shinobi – in contrast to when Sasuke would gain his power through anger and hatred, not to mention raw talent.

At this conclusion, the Uchiha forced his body to sit upright, his mouth forming a thin line with onyx orbs squinting at the strain against his body to get in the vertical sitting position.

Sakura got up from where she was sitting and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. "You shouldn't move so soon, Sasuke-kun," she informed him quietly.

His onyx gaze rose from the floor to her face, raven strands hanging in front of his onyx orbs. He pushed his body up a little higher, up to the point where his lips met with hers.

Sakura felt her body stun from the spontaneous action, not moving a muscle. He pulled away as quickly as he leaned in.

Emerald eyes blinked furiously a couple times. "Sa… Sasuke-kun? Why – Are you—?"

He briefly cut her off.

"Thank you."

The girl cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Wha – What?

"Thank you," Sasuke repeated, adding slowly, quietly, "…for always caring for me."

_**It's not everyday the Uchiha Sasuke goes around thanking someone,**_ her inner self mused. Sasuke's arms slid around her waist, pulling Sakura down so that she was placed against him, settled against his bent knees.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, confusion clearly heard through her tone. Large sea green eyes blinked, baffled.

"You… the dobe… Kakashi…" Sasuke began, quietly, strong arms still encircled around the kunouchi's tiny waist. "You all make me weak…" Sakura opened her mouth to retort, soon realizing she had not anything to say when nothing came out. Regardless, the Uchiha continued. "Because of all of you… I get distracted…"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, resting it on the crook of Sasuke's neck. She knew in his own way, he was telling her that he cared for her. A small smile spread on her face at the thought. He had such a way with words.

"Sakura…" he continued, bringing her out of her thoughts. "…Why do you still care for me? You know I can never give you what you want."

Sakura heaved out a soft sigh, feeling Sasuke's arms tighten around her waist slightly.

"I don't care," she replied briefly. "I don't care if you never feel the same way. I'm not going to lose you again. Never again. I'm not going through that hell twice."

The raven-haired male stayed silent for a while. Then:

"Prove it."

At the two simple words, Sakura leaned her head back, emerald eyes falling upon his pale face, trying to decipher if he was being serious or not.

"Really?" she asked him.

Sasuke nodded, his grip loosening on her waist. "Right now."

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke-kun, you just woke up from a near-death experience, I don't think—"

Sasuke mockingly shook his head, "Are you afraid I'm going to defeat you, _Sakura?_" Her name rolled off his tongue like liquid velvet, beautiful yet taunting. " My current state is an advantage to you. Besides, I'm not _that_ injured…"

He slid off the hospital bed, opening a shut window and looking at her with a challenging smirk twisting on his face.

"Team Kakashi, training grounds," he told her, simple and concise.

Emerald irises watched him vanish out of the window, taking a deep sigh as she slowly reached in a hip pouch at her side. She opened the small flap, reaching inside as she pulled out her handy black gloves. She slowly pulled them on her awaiting hands, clenching her fingers in anticipation.

_Sasuke-kun… fighting's in your blood, huh?_ She laughed softly. _You can never keep yourself from the battlefield…_

Quickly glancing around, a habit Sakura supposed, she then walked towards the window, stealthily following suit of Sasuke's leave as she slipped out as well.

* * *

She met him at Team Kakashi's training grounds, a small smile spreading on her face as she saw his presence, him acknowledging her attending with a succinct nod.

_**No going easy on him this time?**_ Inner Sakura interrogated with a haughty tone.

_Well… maybe just a little, because he's wounded—_

_**No! You're going full on! Wipe that smirk right off his handsome face!**_

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura stated, tightening the black gloves casing both of her hands.

"I don't expect you to," he countered smoothly.

Sakura nodded, and their battle began.

Using the speed she had attained over the years, courtesy of Tsunade's training, she charged at him, her fist arose.

The Uchiha merely arched an eyebrow, catching her fist and jumping in the air as she had swung her leg to get him off balance. Sakura smiled, aiming her free chakra-filled fist and hitting him in the stomach. She sent him backwards, making his back hit hard against the bark of a tree. Blood trickled down from Sasuke's mouth, and he stood up almost instantly, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood oozing down his face.

His dark crimson Sharingan eyes flashed dangerously, and Sakura gave a pleased smile.

_Sees me as a threat, so he uses his Sharingan…_ she thought delightfully.

Sasuke began sprinting with his incredible speed, becoming a blur to Sakura's apple green gaze.

_Shannaro! I can't keep up… so there's only one thing to do._

Thinking quick on her feet, she aimed a heavy fist on the ground, sending a fissure throughout all of her directions.

_Damn…_ Sasuke thought, looking at the sharp cracks through the ground as he camouflaged himself in a tree, _So, she has improved…_

He quickly took out a few shuriken from his hip pouch, slightly surprised they hadn't removed it from him while he was at the hospital.

Carefully aiming, he threw them so one shadowed the other. Sakura, noticing the flying blades, took out a kunai and deflected them, not noticing the shadowed shuriken as it grazed by her cheek and shoulder. Sasuke used his speed again, coming out from the shadows and stealthily followed his shuriken, appearing in front of her.

He aimed a punch at her face, and she caught it just in time before it landed a blow.

"You've improved…" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura smiled at the flattering remark. "What'd you think I was doing while you were at the Sound?" she countered back.

"Don't get so cocky," Sasuke warned as he made a few hand signs.

_Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!_ Sasuke called mentally, a huge fireball erupting from his mouth. Sakura jumped back, dodging the fireball. Sakura leapt back into the shadow of a tree branch, her emerald eyes scanning the area for any sign of the Uchiha prodigy.

Then, she felt the cold metal of a kunai against her neck.

"I win," he mumbled hotly against the shell of her ear.

Then Sakura smiled broadly, followed by a _poof!_ as where she formerly stood now evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

_Kage Bunshin? Why didn't my Sharingan catch that? Hn, maybe I am not fully healed yet…_

Just as Sasuke was about to move to make a counter attack, he felt the unfamiliar feeling of metal pressed against the pulse of his neck.

"No, Sasuke-kun. I win," she whispered to him, beaming proudly.

Ignoring the words, as it would affect his pride, the Uchiha merely closed his dark onyx eyes briefly. "Aa."

They both leapt on the ground, landing easily on their feet. "You see, Sasuke-kun, not only was that not my full power, but that's an example of what'll happen if you leave again."

He could just hear the smile in her voice, and saw her grinning childishly at him when he gradually opened his eyes. He simply shook his head at her childish antics.

Then she began stepping towards him, her arm extending out as her hand reached out, grabbing his own in a firm grasp. He merely arched an eyebrow, onyx eyes darting back and forth from her face to their linked hands, his expression clearly asking for an explanation to the sudden action.

Sakura merely continued smiling back at him, beginning to pull him along towards the direction of the hospital.

"We should go tell Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, and Tsunade-shishou that you're alright, right?"

Sasuke's expression turned stoic, and he gave a hint of a nod in reply. "Hn," he grunted in return.

…_You really have changed, Sakura._


	14. Reunite

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions. "Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Reunite**

Sasuke and Sakura walked side-by-side back towards the hospital of Konohagakure.

The blossom-haired girl still had her fingers intertwined with the Uchiha's, and despite Sasuke's growls for her to release his hand, she would simply smile at him and silently refuse, tugging onto his hand further. Regardless of her refusing to listen to him, the raven-haired male didn't bother to pull away his hand, not wanting to have to deal with her nagging if he did so.

As the two strolled leisurely through the streets of the village Hidden in the Leaves, odd stares from mere residents passing by occupied the presence of the pair, a few even gossiping to one another in whispers.

Sasuke glared at them at each strange look he received. _What the hell are they looking at? _He would snarl in his mind with each bizarre gawk.

Sakura, who didn't at all seem bothered by the peculiar looks she was receiving (though truth be told, she hadn't noticed at all), continued her pace through the roads, a content smile on her pretty, porcelain face.

Soft breezes blew by, picking up fallen leaves as they danced playfully in the gust of wind. The pair's hair whished lightly to the side from the draft as well.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began after a few moments. "I'm really glad you're not dead."

She smiled at her accidental bluntness, but it was a genuine smile nonetheless. She took a small intake of air before she continued.

"I thought… I thought I was going to lose you. I hated thinking of that… but I'm glad you're here, really. I just wanted you to know."

Eyelids hooded over onyx orbs at her statements, a few moments of serene silence taking place between the two.

"I already knew," he eventually replied in a soft murmur.

Thick lashes lowered over emerald pupils as Sakura could feel her smile spread a little more across her face.

* * *

Heaving out yet another sigh, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky, blonde hair.

Him, along with Kakashi and Sai, were still placed in the hospital. The artist sat serenely against a chair in the waiting room with his legs crossed whilst Naruto constantly paced the small area in aggravated circles. Meanwhile, Kakashi leaned against the wall calmly, one hand pocketed in his pants as the other held his prized orange novel, _Icha Icha Paradise, _in front of his face, his only visible coal eye glazing over it's contents bemusedly.

"I still don't think Sasuke-teme's dead," spoke Naruto gruffly, breaking the content silence.

"Is it so hard for you to accept the death of your former teammate, dickless?"

Naruto scowled at the black-haired painter, thrusting his fist threatening in the air. "Shut up, you prick!" Then he frowned grumpily, "And who the hell are you calling dickless?!"

Sai looked at him with a blank expression, answering monotone, "You."

Naruto slumped his shoulders, too over exasperated to shout to the black-haired male his reply.

_Man, Sai's so much like Sasuke-teme, it's like he's his long lost twin, _thought the kyuubi vessel grouchily in his head. Upon the thought, cerulean eyes saddened. _I wonder how Sakura-chan's doing…_

Kakashi peered over his book, looking curiously at a rarely silent Naruto. "Why so quiet, Naruto? I least expected this silence with you in the room."

The blond let out a weak laugh at the comment directed towards him. "Ha-ha, very funny, Kakashi-sensei." His azure gaze flickered over to the silver-haired jounin. "How do you think Sakura-chan's doing?"

A crinkle formed underneath Kakashi's mysterious mask, the lines showing that he was frowning. "She's a strong girl, Naruto. Just give her some time."

Naruto's head titled downwards, his eyebrows knitting together as he glowered. In the intervening time, Sai leaned forward, elbows resting against his knees as his hands folded together, placing themselves in front of his mouth.

"Death of comrades in a shinobi's life is not uncommon, Naruto. One must comes to terms with this if one desires be a true shinobi,"

Upon the conclude of his terms, the copy ninja remembered the words of his old teammate, Obito Uchiha.

_"It's true in the world of ninja, those who don't follow the rules are called trash. But, those who don't take care of their friends are lower than trash!"_

"I know that!" Naruto complained, his voice persistent. "It's just…" His gaze wavered from the masked face of Kakashi's to a corner of the room, realizing he had truly nothing else more to add.

The ex-ANBU closed his orange novel, the sound making a small _pop_. His charcoal gaze continued to observe Naruto's clear emotional distress.

"What you are dealing with is understandable," the wise silver-haired man stated. "Just don't let it affect you so much."

"Yeah, yeah," answered the blond vacantly, his gaze still pointed to the corner of the cement wall as he waved his hand up and down, dismissing the subject.

Naruto's body ambled over to where Sai was seated, the loudmouth ninja plopping in an idle chair a few seats away from the artist. His hands covered his face, his fingers grasping strands of sun-kissed blond hair. He exhaled a heavy sigh.

"Stupid teme…" he muttered under his breath with other incoherent sounds. "Dying on us, damnit…!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly at the comments, despite the distress of news of his the Uchiha, his own former pupil, losing his life.

_I never meant to deal with it like that, _mused the ex-ANBU to himself._ You sure are a handful, Naruto._

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, this way. Just a little farther," Sakura's sweet voice affirmed, pulling the Uchiha towards where the rest of Team Kakashi was.

Naruto's ears perked up instantaneously upon hearing the voice of his pink-haired teammate.

"Sakura-chan?" he questioned, rounded azure eyes blinking in confusion as he arched a brow, baffled. "Why did you say Sasuke-teme's name?"

Sakura appeared from the distance, dragging a silent Uchiha behind her.

"Because, he's right here, Naruto," the kunoichi spoke softly, a true, genuine smile plastered on her pretty face.

Cobalt eyes widened vastly Sakura's claim, expanding even more when he saw the raven-haired male behind her, a tranquil expression on his pale face.

"But—I thought—He was—Wait a minute! What's going on?! Sasuke-teme was dead!"

Sakura smiled kindly, "That's what I thought too, Naruto. I'm not sure how he made it, but it was a miracle that he did."

Naruto stood up abruptly from where he sat, gawking at the sight before him.

"Che, loud as ever, dobe?" commented Sasuke nonchalantly, a knowing smirk gracing his features.

Naruto scowled at the light insult before giving a sheepish grin that stretched ear to ear, practically leaping on the Uchiha as he engulfed him a tight hug.

"You're such a bastard!" shouted the kyuubi container, chortling.

If it weren't for the fast reflexes of an Uchiha, Sasuke would have fallen backwards from the immense weight suddenly glomped on him. Instead, his body leaned back somewhat, giving a warning growl for Naruto to release him. However, the dense blond shinobi didn't take notice and continued practically squeezing the life out of the raven-haired male.

"Let. Go. Now," Sasuke commanded somewhat forcefully, finding it suddenly harder to breathe.

Sakura giggled, at the sight of the two reunited best friends. "Naruto, you're crushing Sasuke-kun. I think he's turning blue…"

Naruto snickered, letting go of the annoyed raven-haired ninja. A widely crooked, sincere grin fixed itself on his face. "You idiot! Next time you come back from the dead, tell me! Holy shit, you scared me half to death, you asshole!"

"Humph, loser."

Naruto grinned at the familiar reaction. "Bastard."

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, Sai cut him off. Onyx orbs immediately averted to the painter.

"I find Sasuke-kun being alive a perplexity. One who has done well, full of good karma, would understandably receive this 'miracle' you speak of. But, one full of negative karma – how could one be graced?"

Intense ebony eyes narrowed at the assertion of the artist. "Are you saying I should be dead?"

With a blank façade, Sai innocently glanced back at him. "That is correct, Sasuke-kun."

His charcoal gaze averted to the floor before Sasuke suddenly vanished. In the mere blink of an eye, he held Sai up by his neck in a solid grasp, lightly strangling the area. His movement looked only as though a blur of black.

"If everyone weren't here, you'd be dead by now," he murmured, retaining his stoic nature.

Sai calmly looked down at Sasuke, not intimidated by the least, as he had simply gave his own opinion. "I'd be intrigued to see you try, Sasuke-kun."

The response only caused Sasuke's grip to tighten, his eyes to squint.

Kakashi sighed indolently. "That's enough, you two. You're as bad as Naruto living without a week of ramen."

"What?! A week of no ramen?!" exclaimed Naruto with instant panic, only to be harshly calmed by Sakura.

"Naruto! This is a hospital, keep your voice down!" the medic kunoichi whispered brashly to him.

Sakura then strolled over to the Uchiha, seeing as the raven-haired male hadn't bother to release his hold on Sai as he still held the painter a few feet above the ground. The blossom-haired kunoichi gently placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Let Sai go – need to get upset, right?"

After a few more moments, Sasuke released his grip, letting Sai drop harshly against the floor. In spite of that, the painter landed lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Well, I see you have an obedient pet there, Sakura," Sai commented ingenuously, a tranquil look remaining on his face.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No point in fighting someone who won't give a challenge," he replied back unperturbedly.

_**Do they always fight? **_Inner Sakura wondered aloud.

_Shouldn't they be getting along because they have similar personalities? _outer Sakura pondered in return.

"Give it a rest, guys," Kakashi said in a bored tone. The silver-haired jounin looked over at the Uchiha Prodigy. "Now, Sasuke, are all of your injuries healed? You look like a beat up piñata."

_**Yeah, since **__**we **__**beat him in a fight! **_exclaimed her alter ego proudly, holding up the peace sign with a arrogant cackle. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"We just did a few things out before we came here," Sakura replied for the Uchiha, knowing his pride wouldn't let him reveal what had really happened.

She mentally smacked herself across the face. _Is that really the best I could think of?_

_**You didn't even think of it, you more just blurted it out, **_retorted her inner self smartly.

Sasuke remained silent, as aforementioned his haughty ego not bothering to deny the allegation.

Kakashi nodded at the unconvincing reason, knowing all too well that Sakura was lying. "Right. Well, then, does that mean you are too weak to train, Sasuke?"

The said male briefly shook his head, onyx orbs glancing over at his former teacher.

The silver-haired man nodded, a ghost of a smile underneath his mysterious mask. "Good, then let's go. We have nothing to do here in the hospital anyway, might as well put the free time to good use."

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura interrupted the leaving, "I have to take Sasuke-kun to Tsunade-shishou's office. She thinks he's dead, remember?"

Kakashi nodded once more, "Ah, of course. Go ahead, Sakura."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Aw, no fair! Why can't I come with?"

The ex-ANBU shook his head, cleverly remarking, to the blond "If you go, then who would Sai spar with?"

The kyuubi vessel slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Yeah, that's right…" Then a foxy grin grew on his face, "Besides, the more training I get, the faster I'll be Hokage! Dattebyo!"

Sakura smiled at the familiar determination laced within Naruto's usual booming voice. Emerald eyes then diverted from the sight of the blond to the Uchiha beside her.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, we should get going."

The raven-haired male merely gave a short nod at her proclamation.

Forming a few simple hand seals, Sakura gave a smile to the other idle members of Team Kakashi whilst Sasuke remained with his usual stoic demeanor.

_((SFX: Poof!))_

Following the hand seals, a small blast of smoke swallowed up the form of the two shinobi, and once the fog had cleared, the pair was long gone.


	15. Decision

**A/N: sorry for the long wait everyone. In return, I'm making this chapter longer than I normally would as repayment for taking so long.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions"Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

**Chapter 15 – Decision**

The walk towards Tsunade's office was grimly quiet. Sakura kept on glancing at Sasuke, curious as to what the raven-haired ninja was thinking about as she looked at his stoic expression. _'I wonder why Sasuke-kun's so calm about this,' _the pink-haired girl thought.

"Sasuke-kun, how can you stay so calm?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke moved his onyx gaze towards her.

"Why shouldn't I be calm?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Well, I don't know…" Sakura said, pondering in her head. "It's just…I don't know. Something's bugging me about this whole thing."

"Hn," Sasuke answered simply. Sakura sighed as they entered the Hokage Mansion. As they approached Tsunade's office, Sasuke noticed his female companion tensing visibly in front of the door. _'What's she so worried about?' _he thought, putting the thought to the back of his mind.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura said quietly outside the door.

"Come in," the blonde-haired woman said. Sakura nodded, opening the door and walking inside as Sasuke followed. Tsunade was reading over a mission report, her eyes still glued to the piece of parchment as Sakura and Sasuke came in.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked. She felt another chakra in the room, a powerful one, but thought that it was only an ANBU ninja that came in to tell her something after Sakura had finished speaking with her. "I'm very busy, so make this quick."

"Right, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura began. "This would go a lot faster if you looked up from what you're reading."

"And why would that be?" Tsunade asked, her almond eyes still on the mission report.

Sakura quietly fidgeted, "Because—"

"Because she wants to show you that I'm still alive," Sasuke pointed out bluntly as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Tsunade, recognizing the deep male voice, looked up at Sasuke.

"Ah, so you were alive," Tsunade said, her expression blank as she looked at the Uchiha Prodigy. Sakura, confused, cocked her head to the side.

"What? You knew he was alive?"

Tsunade kept her face towards the Uchiha, moving her golden almond eyes towards her apprentice. "I've dealt with cases similar to what Uchiha went through, but there's normally a one out of ten chance that the victim survives. In this case, he was just very lucky."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow at her mentor.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up," Tsunade answered. "I didn't want you to think it was a promise thing that he would possibly make it."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "I wouldn't have thought that." Sasuke, meanwhile, closed his eyes and leaned back further into the wall as Tsunade and Sakura had their discussion. Getting slightly impatient, he spoke up."Can I go now?"

Both Tsunade and Sakura looked at the Sasuke. _'Oh yeah,' _Sakura thought, _'I forgot Sasuke-kun was here.' _Tsunade leaned back in her chair behind her mahogany desk. "Not so fast there, Uchiha."

Sasuke growled, "Why not?"

Tsunade leaned forward, setting her elbows on her desk and folding her hands in front of her face. "We still need to discuss your punishment for abandoning Konohagakure. You didn't think you'd get away so easily now, did you?"

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes, "Punishment? I thought the probation shit was my punishment." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, it wasn't," Tsunade retorted. "Your punishment, fortunate for you, cannot be decided by me. I will have to go to the village elders in the morning tomorrow, and until then you still are on probation. Lucky for you, if you weren't an Uchiha, I'm sure you would've been killed right then and there when you set your foot back in this village."

Sasuke scoffed, getting off of the wall he was leaning on and stuffed both of his hands in his pockets. "I'd like to see you try and kill me," he muttered. Tsunade narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your mouth," she warned, "your arrogance could be the downfall of you. I'm not guaranteeing that you'll be forgiven easily, Uchiha. Know that." Then the Godaime turned to her apprentice, "Sakura, make sure he stays in your watch for the rest of the day."

She then turned to both of the shinobi, "Meet me tomorrow at this time sharp, and I will tell you the outcome of the discussion with the Village Elders about Uchiha Sasuke's punishment."

"Understood," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke merely scowled at the blonde-haired woman in response as Tsunade scowled back at him. **_'I wonder why he has bitter emotions to Tsunade-shishou,' _**Inner Sakura stated plainly.

Sakura turned around on her heel and headed towards the doorway, Sasuke following her after a few seconds. They left the Hokage's Mansion in silence, until Sakura spoke up. "Do you want to go to Kakashi-sensei, Sai, and Naruto and train for the rest of the day?"

"I don't care," Sasuke responded, keeping his onyx gaze straight ahead on the road they walked on.

"Well, I'm going to go, so I'm just going to assume that you'll be joining me." Sakura said. She began heading over to Team Kakashi's training grounds, and sure enough Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai were there. Kakashi had his infamous _Icha Icha Paradise _out, as Naruto and Sai sparred against each other.

"Take this fight seriously!" Naruto yelled as he threw a kick towards Sai's body, "And stop smiling at me!" Sai's smile turned into a smirk as he dodged Naruto's kick. _'It's way to easy to intimidate Naruto,' _Sai thought, moving in to throw a punch at the blond-haired ninja.

"The dobe gets intimidated too easily," Sasuke muttered, watching as Naruto's frustration with Sai's calm composure distracted him from focusing on a battle strategy. Soon Sai had Naruto pinned with a kunai against his neck.

"Good job Sai, intimidating Naruto," Kakashi said, a bored tone in his voice. He looked up from his orange book when he saw Sasuke and Sakura walking towards him.

"Hello there you two," the silver-haired jounin greeted. "How did it go with Tsunade-sama?"

Sasuke merely frowned as Sakura answered. "Well, she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke-kun alive. She's going to a trial for Sasuke-kun's punishment tomorrow, and we have to meet her there tomorrow same time we met her today sharp tomorrow."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Punishment? I thought his probation was his punishment." He closed his prized novel, "Oh well, she is Hokage. She has power in deciding his punishment." The copy nin lazily looked over at the young Uchiha. "Sasuke, why don't you spar with Naruto in the mean time? And Sakura," he looked at the pink-haired girl. "You'll spar with Sai."

Sasuke merely shrugged, walking over to spar with Naruto as Sakura walked over to Sai. "So, old hag, I guess I'm fighting you," Sai said, a fake smile on his face. Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes. _**'Old hag?! Why that little—' **'Leave it alone, he's just trying to get to us.' **'Kick his ass for trying!' **_

The rest of the day continued with the members of Team Kakashi sparring against each other, changing whom they fought every now and then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke stood outside the door. Sasuke stood next to Sakura, silent and hadn't said a word the whole day.

"Come in, Sakura, Uchiha," Tsunade said, her voice calm and her composure collected. The two walked inside quietly. Sakura took a seat upon a chair that sat a few feet away from Tsunade's desk as Sasuke leaned against a wall near the chair Sakura sat in, arms folded across his chest.

Sakura placed both of her hands neatly in her lap as she patiently awaited what Tsunade was to say next. _'I wonder what the Village Elders decided the punishment should be for Sasuke-kun,' _she thought to herself. **_'Probably no missions for a year or something,' _**her alter ego answered.

"Sakura, Uchiha, as you know I went to speak with the village elders yesterday about Uchiha's punishment, and they have come to a decision." Tsunade had both of her elbows on her desk, her hands folded in front of her face and her expression turned stern and serious.

"Know that I had no influence with this decision," the blonde-haired woman said. "What the Village Elders have decided for Uchiha Sasuke's punishment for leaving Konohagakure and becoming a missing nin is…"

Sakura anxiously leaned forward slightly.

"…Death."

**A/N: This is like one of those chapters that all authors/authoresses type/write and they can't help but feel proud of the work they've written. As said, this is one of those chapters I'm glad I got to write. (:**


	16. Disagreement

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long wait everyone. In return, I'm making this chapter longer than I normally would as repayment for taking long.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions"Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

**Chapter 16 – Disagreement**

_"What the Village Elders have decided for Uchiha Sasuke's punishment for leaving Konohagakure and becoming a missing nin is death."_ The words rang in Sakura's mind. When Tsunade had finished making her statement, she leaned back in her chair, curious to see their reactions.

The news shocked Sakura so much; all she could do is gape. All her emotions flew out of her mind. "Death?" she said quietly, until the actual shock from the decision entered in her mind. Then, her true reaction showed. "_Death_?! You can't be serious Tsunade-shishou! You have to be joking!" Sakura screeched, appearing in front of Tsunade's desk and slamming her hands down on the mahogany wood.

"I'm serious Sakura," Tsunade said calmly. "I'm sorry, but this is not a joke." The blonde-haired woman peered over to where the Uchiha was. She felt a knowing smirk forming on her face from his expression. _'A blank expression,' _she thought. _'How typical of an Uchiha.' _

The said man merely stared at the ground, his hard onyx gaze studying the carpet intently. Judging from the look on his face, he was deep in thought, but his outer appearance looked as though he was unfazed from the news. "You have no trial, Uchiha," Tsunade told him. "You can't do anything against this decision."

The sannin frowned when she saw her apprentice's shaking arms. _'Either Sakura's taking this too hard,' _Tsunade thought, _'or she's getting very upset.' _Tsunade knew the wrath that followed with Haruno Sakura got angry. The Hokage herself, and practically everyone else in the village, knew not to get _the _Haruno Sakura angry, unless they wanted to meet their deathbed early.

"Bullshit," Sasuke muttered, raven bangs covering his dark obsidian eyes. "This is all bullshit. I should've never came back to this damned village in the first place." Sakura's heart slightly wrenched at the words, but she did nothing in response to his harsh comment.

"When…" Sakura began, pausing and taking a deep breath before starting again. "When does he…?"

"For now, one year," Tsunade said, knowing what the skilled kunoichi was trying to ask. "Unless the village elders feel that they must shorten his time to live, he has one year to live." She turned to the Uchiha Prodigy, "Did you hear me, Uchiha?"

Sasuke grunted in response. Even though Sakura couldn't see his eyes, she just knew that on his eyes were the Sharingan, and the tomoes were swirling madly. "Carry a grudge on me Uchiha, but that will get you no where," Tsunade advised. "I already told you, I didn't have any influence on this decision. You should at least be grateful that the Village Elders' are giving you a _year _to live."

_'Like that would make much difference,' _Sasuke thought in his mind. He knew he still had his two life goals to complete, and damn it, one year wasn't enough time to finish it! He got off of the wall he was leaning against, and started heading towards the door, not bothering to listen to Sakura's calls of his name.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave, maybe we can work something out!" Sakura called out after him. _'I'm in no mood to beg him to stay right now,' _Sakura thought. _'No mood at all.' __**'Death is a little bit harsh for just becoming a missing nin, right?' **__'That's what I think. But…he did commit treason…' __**'Death is too harsh,' **_Inner Sakura retorted.

Sasuke left the Hokage building, Sakura could tell because there was an absence of great chakra in the air. She turned to her sensei. "Tsunade-shishou," Sakura began. "How could the village elders sentence death? Just because he became a missing nin…isn't that too harsh?"

"Sakura, becoming a missing nin isn't the same as your average crime," Tsunade started. "No matter what you do, what you say, or how you act, the Village Elders' will not change their minds. I know you have strong feelings for Sasuke, but not even that can stop them from their decisions. I'm sorry, but there's nothing anyone can do."

Sakura's sea foam green eyes looked down at her feet. She knew, deep in the back of her mind, that there was nothing that could be done. But the stubborn pink-haired shinobi refused to believe that fact.

"Right," Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Sorry for wasting your time." She exited the Hokage Mansion, looking around to see if Sasuke was around or nearby. Feeling someone's presence behind her, she turned around, and nearly jumped when she saw it was Sai. "Sai!" Sakura gasped. "I thought you were Sasuke-kun."

Sai raised an eyebrow, "Wow old hag, I've been on your team for months now, and you still can't tell the difference between me and that traitor?" He leaned closer to her, his coal eyes narrowing a bit as a small blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "You must be older than I thought." Sai smiled when he saw the vein form on Sakura's forehead, watching her apple green eyes narrow and her eyebrows furrow angrily.

"Damn it Sai!" Sakura shrieked. "I don't have time for your insults!" She stormed off, and Sai reluctantly followed her.

"What's with the bad mood, ugly?" Sai said, his voice smooth and crisp. He casually strode beside her, his dark orbs studying her composure. "You look upset today. Is it your 'monthly cycle' or 'time of month' or whatever it is you women call it?"

_**'Why that little…!' **_Inner Sakura raged on the inside. "No!" Sakura shrieked, then lowered her voice. "It's just…something happened today, and it's kind of big, and the news hasn't settled in fully to me yet."

Sai's expression was stoic as he quietly listened to her talk. "Let me guess," he began. "It has to do with the traitor's punishment?" He smirked when he saw her tense. "So it is about him," he confirmed from her reaction.

_'How does he know Sasuke-kun's sentenced to death?' _Sakura pondered in her head. "What's it to you whether it's about Sasuke-kun or not?" Sakura retorted. "Besides, it has nothing to do with him."

"You're lying," Sai pointed out. "You know old hag, you're a pretty bad liar." Sakura clenched her mouth tightly.

"Why are you even following me anyway? What do you want from me?" Sakura asked, beginning to get impatient with Sai's constant taunting.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here," Sai responded. "So, what happened with the traitor that has you so tense?"

_'He's going to die, he's going to die, he's going to die, he's going to die, he's going to __**die**__!' _her conscious mind screamed, but her mouth said otherwise. "Nothing happened," Sakura forced out. "Everything's fine."

"Didn't I already tell you you're a bad liar?" Sai asked. "So cut the lying crap and tell me what's really going on."

Sakura sharply turned at a corner, heading towards Konohagakure hospital. When she reached the entrance, she turned around, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked intensely at Sai. "I have to go work, I don't have time to chat," Sakura said. "If you want to find out what's going on, go ask Sasuke-kun, and leave me alone." She turned on her heel, giving him a quick fake smile and wave, and went inside the hospital, where she was immediately put to work.

Sai watched Sakura walk inside, a dull look on his face. "Go ask the traitor huh?" Sai said quietly. "Not a bad idea, ugly." He smirked before turning around, heading towards the training grounds to find a certain Uchiha.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Come in Uchiha," Tsunade greeted the Uchiha prodigy. The blonde-haired woman currently had her golden almond eyes currently focusing on her paperwork as she wrote on it rapidly. "So I see you decided to show up."

"It's not like I had a choice," Sasuke muttered. Then he said aloud, "What do you want?" Two ANBU appeared behind Sasuke, grabbing both of the Uchiha's arms in the blink of an eye and forcing them to stay behind his back.

Sasuke reacted; doing every strategy that came to his mind, until he noticed a jutsu had been placed in Tsunade's room that prevented him from using any chakra. _'Damn it…!' _Sasuke thought. _'It was a trap.' _Tsunade stood up, walking in front of her desk and leaning on it from behind.

"You're going to be sent into a dungeon like room where you'll be carefully watched from ANBU Black Ops," Tsunade told him when he glared at her. He snarled at what she had told him. "This is so you won't do anything until the date of your sentence. Basically where you're going is like jail, just heavily guarded where you won't have any escape at all. You'll also have chakra strings around your hands, constricting you from performing any escape jutsu."

The ANBU placed the chakra strings around his hands and tied it securely as Tsunade spoke. Sasuke's eyes flashed of the Sharingan, the tomoes were swirling madly. _No one_ held Uchiha Sasuke captive. "Go to hell," Sasuke spat when the elite shinobi began to drag him away.

"Watch you're mouth, or I'll shorten your year to live by a few months," Tsunade fired back. Sasuke scoffed, and soon the two ANBU and the young Uchiha disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade waited until the smoke cleared, then walked back behind her desk and sat down. The female sannin then sensed another presence outside her door.

"If you're going to stand there all day, then leave," Tsunade stated. The person quietly came in, revealing himself as Sai. "What do you need, Sai?" The blonde-haired woman asked, returning back to her paperwork.

"I need to talk to the Uchiha, where is he being taken to?" Sai asked.

"That information is confidential," The Hokage responded. "Unless it's mandatory that you talk to him, you will not be told where he is."

"Does Sakura know about this?"

Tsunade stopped her paperwork, looking up and sighed. "She knows about what his sentence is, but she doesn't know that he's in the dungeon. She'll find out later from me. If that's all you came here for, then please leave, I'm busy."

"I'll tell her," Sai responded. "She's going to want to go see him after you tell her, so you should just tell me so I can tell her."

"What makes you think I trust you?"

"It's either trust me or get her upset, your call," Sai responded coolly.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "Today's been such a busy day," Tsunade mumbled under her breath. "I'm going to need a big bottle of sake after this." She looked up, clearing her voice. "He's in a small dungeon not far from the outskirts of Konoha. So now that you know, you can leave."

Sai nodded, made a few hand seals, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Shizune!" Tsunade called out for her apprentice, who came at once with Tonton in her arms.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said.

"Get me the largest bottle of sake you can find," Tsunade said. A genuine smile formed on Shizune's face.

"Sure, right away Tsunade-sama."

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's high voice called out quietly. The room he was in was dark, and from what she could see, Sasuke was chained against the concrete wall with chakra on his chains. The room was like a big, empty cell.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "What are you doing here?"

Once Sai had come to the hospital and told Sakura of what had happened to the Uchiha Prodigy, the pink-haired kunoichi took time out of the hospital, coming to where Sai said Sasuke would be. The ANBU Black Op let her pass, knowing it was the Godaime's apprentice, and now here she was.

Sakura walked towards Sasuke, bending down and sitting on the floor, hands in her lap. "I don't understand why Tsunade-shishou went through so much trouble to keep you restricted," Sakura thought aloud. "It's not like you were going to do anything…right?"

Sasuke remained silent, his dark onyx orbs focusing in the dark corner not far from him, raven bangs hanging in front of his face. "Sasuke-kun…I've been meaning to ask you…" Sakura continued talking.

"Why…why did you come back to Konoha in the first place?" Sakura bit the inside of her mouth to calm her anxiety as she waited for Sasuke to answer. She watched his pale face carefully, looking for any reaction to her question.

"It's not important," he answered, short and quick.

"Yes, it _is _important," she said, moving slightly closer to him. "Very important."

"I came back for many reasons," Sasuke muttered, looking straight into Sakura's sea foam green eyes. "I didn't come back to repair the damage I caused."

"Then why did you come back? You're still not answering my question, Sasuke-kun," Sakura persisted. Her face was close to his, their noses almost touching.

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke said, a scowl forming on his face.

"…" Sakura remained silent for a while. "Why did you betray Konoha in the first place?" she asked. "You didn't have to go search for power, but you did. You didn't have to become a missing nin, but you did. You could've stayed here and not be in chains, but you didn't."

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke said, his tone slightly angry. "You're saying that everything I've done was a mistake?"

"Well I'm not calling them accomplishments," Sakura retorted. "I don't think you realized the position you put me and Naruto through when you left. You didn't realize back then, and you _still_ don't understand all the pain we went through!"

"You think I deserve to be here," Sasuke stated, reading the angry hurt look on her apple green eyes.

"No, I think you could've prevented being here," Sakura finished. She stood up, heading towards the door, her back facing him. It was an ironic situation, since last time Sasuke walked away from Sakura, leaving her helpless. But now, it was the other way around, and Sakura was walking away from Sasuke, leaving him helpless since he was chained to the wall. Sasuke scoffed at the irony.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out, no emotion traced on his voice. The pink haired girl stopped walking. She had reached the door, and her hand was resting on the doorframe. She could feel Sasuke's intense obsidian gaze on her back, but refused to turn her head to look at him.

"Don't tell me to 'understand' what you and the dobe went through when you have no idea the hell I went through," he said harshly.

"We went through hell when you left," Sakura shot back, her back still facing him. "I don't see much of a difference." And with that, she left, leaving a glaring Sasuke watch her retreating back.

**A/N:**** Okay, that ending came different than what I wanted it to be. Oh well. If that ending didn't make any sense, sorry. I'm really tired, and I'm too lazy and exhausted to go back and make changes. If there are grammar mistakes that you see, sorry about that too. Again, I'm tired and lazy, and I'm not paying attention to grammar, I'm just focusing on getting this chapter out and uploaded. Again, sorry for the long wait, and I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner.**


	17. Information

**A/N:**** A big, BIG thank you to **_**Princess of Elements-Arianna.A**_** and **_**Mimori Kiryu**_**, your reviews on Chapter 16 of "Bring Me to Life" put the biggest smile on my face. I really appreciate it, and because of you two, I'm going to continue writing this story and update. (:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions"Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

**Chapter 17 – Information**

_'She doesn't understand,' _Sasuke thought. He scowled when he saw Sakura walking away from him, watching her give a weak, fake smile to the guard of the door before continuing her way out, not bothering once to look back at the raven-haired ninja who was still helplessly chained to the wall.

The conversation that Sasuke had had with Sakura rang in his head. She thought he deserved to be where he was? Chained to a dungeon wall while he waits until his death comes? Sasuke growled, tugging at the chains. Her attitude towards him pissed him off. He tugged again, until he lost it and started banging his chains against the wall.

"There's no point, Uchiha," a cool voice had said. Sasuke didn't bother to look up at the new visitor, merely grunting to acknowledge the presence. "Angry that you can't escape, traitor? Or are you angry because you realized that Sakura doesn't love you anymore?"

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke fired. He didn't notice Sai's second comment. Everyone's damn attitude was beginning to get the Uchiha seriously pissed off.

Sai smirked, "Those are chakra-enhanced chains. It seems Tsunade-sama went all-out trying to keep you restrained, especially since it's filled with the Hokage's chakra herself." The black-haired painter pointed out. Sasuke scoffed at what Sai had told him. "So, how do you feel about being restrained here, in the very village that you betrayed?"

"I didn't betray this pathetic excuse of a village," Sasuke growled. Sai's face remained cool and collected as he watched the Uchiha give him an infamous death glare. "Get out of my sight before I kill you," Sasuke threatened.

"Why give a threat when you can't even back it up?" Sai taunted. His pale face then grew serious. "Why so much hate for the village?" Sai observed Sasuke's movements. After all, he was supposed to take the information he got out of Sasuke back to Tsunade, just as she had told him to.

-

-

-

_"I need to talk to the Uchiha, where is he being taken to?" Sai asked._

_"That information is confidential," The Hokage responded. "Unless it's mandatory that you talk to him, you will not be told where he is."_

_"Does Sakura know about this?"_

_Tsunade stopped her paperwork, looking up and sighed. "She knows about what his sentence is, but she doesn't know that he's in the dungeon. She'll find out later from me. If that's all you came here for, then please leave, I'm busy."_

_"I'll tell her," Sai responded. "She's going to want to go see him after you tell her, so you should just tell me so I can tell her."_

_"What makes you think I trust you?"_

_"It's either trust me or get her upset, your call," Sai responded coolly._

_Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "Today's been such a busy day," Tsunade mumbled under her breath. "I'm going to need a big bottle of sake after this." She looked up, clearing her voice. "He's in a small dungeon not far from the outskirts of Konoha. So now that you know, you can leave."_

_Sai nodded, and when he turned around to leave, Tsunade called him back. "Sai, hold on a second." The said ninja turned around, looking at the Hokage with a raised eyebrow. "You can go see the Uchiha, but why'll you're there, I have a mission for you."_

_"A mission?" Sai asked, giving the blonde woman a blank look. "What's the mission about Tsunade-sama?"_

_"I want you to find out a few things for me," Tsunade told him. "Find out why he as such bitter feelings towards the village, _why _he left the village, what he had accomplished, things that will be of use to me and to Konohagakure. And… judging from his answers, if he does answer the questions, I'll see what I can do about his death sentence."_

_"Why don't you go ask him yourself?"_

_"He won't answer the questions—even with the use of authority—since he knows I can't punish him any further than death," the legendary medical ninja said. Sai nodded, understanding her point._

_"Then why don't you send Naruto or Sakura?" _

_ "Their emotions are going to get in the way, and I'm not going to risk that. Now go," Tsunade ordered. "And come back to my office immediately when you're done and tell me everything he says, word for word."_

_Sai nodded once again, and without another word, vanished, heading towards the dungeon near the outskirts of Konoha where Tsunade said Sasuke was._

-

-

-

"Save your breath and leave," Sasuke said coldly, harshly glaring at the ninja before him. Sai only clicked his tongue, making a "tsk" sound as he took his time. "You're wasting your time if that's all you came to ask me."

"Sorry, can't leave just yet until you answer the question," Sai said sarcastically. "And a few more," he added under his breath. Sasuke grunted, saying nothing. "If you won't say anything, then I'll leave." The artist turned around, heading out to leave, adding, "Just know that you could've taken away your death penalty by answering just a few simple questions."

_'Take away the penalty?' _Sasuke thought, narrowing his dark onyx orbs suspiciously. He needed to stay alive, he still hadn't killed Itachi. Taking a few seconds to ponder, Sasuke frowned, saying, "What do you want to know?"

Sai smirked. _'I knew it.' _"You know one of the questions," Sai told him, repeating his earlier question. "Why do you hate the village so much?"

"None of your fucking business," Sasuke spat icily. Sai sat down, crossing his legs. He knew the Uchiha was stubborn, and Sai was a pretty patient guy, he could wait until Sasuke controlled himself to give the right answers. _'Patience,' _Sai thought. _'That's all anyone needs to break the Uchiha down.'_

After a good ten minutes after Sasuke's cold comment, Sasuke muttered, "This village holds bad memories."

"Is that all?"

"It was weak," Sasuke merely scowled, Sai looking back at him with a expressionless face.

_"I want you to find out a few things for me," Tsunade told him. "Find out why he as such bitter feelings towards the village, _why _he left the village, what he had accomplished, things that will be of use to me and to Konohagakure. And… judging from his answers, if he does answer the questions, I'll see what I can do about his death sentence."_ Sai thought in his mind, remembering what Tsunade had wanted him to find out from Sasuke.

_'He left the village for power,' _Sai thought, stating the obvious. "What did you accomplish during your 'time' with Orochimaru?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. _'These questions are damn stupid,' _Sasuke said in his head. _'This is all a big fucking waste of his and my time.' _

"What do you think?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "I killed Orochimaru. He was weaker than me."

"You made no alliances with other villages? No twisted plot to destroy Konohagakure?" Sai said. His eyes held no emotion, his face showed nothing.

"No," Sasuke said flatly.

"And you're okay with Sakura not loving you anymore?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in an angry manner. "What are you talking about?" He began to tug at his chains, oh how badly he wanted to rip the dark-haired painter to bits, shredding him limb by limb…

"If you're dead, she can't keep loving you forever," Sai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not going to die."

"And what makes you say that? Here you are, tied to a wall helplessly, and there's no way you can escape." Sai chuckled, "And you still think you won't die. The odds are against you."

Sasuke growled, loud enough for Sai to hear. Sai's amused face turned hollow, watching the Uchiha Prodigy tug the chains even harder than before, bringing chakra to his wrists as he tugged. A crack appeared in the wall as Sasuke continued tugging, stopping himself before he used too much chakra.

Sai watched his action, deciding to say no more. He silently got up, frowning when he saw Sasuke tugging again, the crack getting deeper, as he made his way out the door, not bothering to say another word.

-

-

-

There was a knock on Tsunade's door. "Shishou?" Sakura's voice said from outside the door. Tsunade still scribbled on her work, her golden almond eyes glued to one of her many paperwork.

"Hai, come in Sakura," Tsunade said, not bothering to look up when the door to her office opened, the pink-haired kunoichi walking inside as she closed the door behind her. "If this is about the Uchiha…" Tsunade began; she stopped her writing to look up at her apprentice.

Sakura bit her lip, about to open her mouth until a knock came from her door. "Come in!" Tsunade shouted to the visitor. Sai opened the door, casually strolling in with his hands fisted in his pockets. Sai looked at Tsunade, then at Sakura, then back at Tsunade.

"What's the old hag doing here?" Sai asked, stepping a few steps from Sakura when he saw some veins forming on her forehead.

"Never mind her," Tsunade said. "Tell me what you found out." The blonde-haired woman turned to Sakura, "Sakura, I need you to leave."

Sakura gave an uneasy look, slowly nodding as she walked towards the door. She opened it, closing her behind her. "So what did Uchiha say?" Sakura heard Tsunade say. _'They're talking about Sasuke-kun?' _Sakura thought, concealing her chakra as she pressed her ear against the door to hear what they were saying.

"He didn't tell me much," Sai said. "In fact he hardly told me anything at all."

"But he did tell you something," Tsunade said, knowing from the tone of Sai's voice. "Tell me what he told you."

"He does hate the village, but he merely said because it was weak and because of the memories," Sai told her. _'He thought the village was weak?' _Sakura thought, still leaning against the door.

She heard Sai continue. "He didn't make any allies with the village, and there is no plan to destroy Konoha. As for what he accomplished… he didn't say much on that either. All he said was that he killed Orochimaru."

"Did he say anything about Itachi?"

"No."

Tsunade leaned on her desk, propping her elbows onto the mahogany wood as she laced her fingers together, placing her fingers in front of her mouth as she thought. "I see," Tsunade said. "You may go."

"What about his death penalty?"

Tsunade sighed. "I don't know."

Sai, knowing that Sakura was listening, nodded, deciding not to push the conversation further. He walked to the door silently so Sakura wouldn't hear him. When he opened it, Sakura gasped quietly, jumping back a good distance between Sai and herself. Sai closed the door, making sure Tsunade couldn't hear them as they both walked out the Hokage's mansion silently.

"You know there's nothing you can do for him," Sai said to the kunoichi beside him.

"I know," Sakura said, almost inaudibly. "I just don't want to believe that."

"Why go so far for him?" Sai asked. Even though he asked that question before, and the answer always remained the same, he still didn't understand how someone could be so devoted to a person that didn't feel the same way. Sakura answered his question with a small smile on her face, an answer Sai was expecting.

"Because I love him," she said. She stopped walking, turning another direction to go to Konoha's hospital to go work.

"Sakura," Sai called out to her, and Sakura turned around. "Sometimes love isn't enough," he told her with hard, obsidian eyes. Sakura, opening her mouth to say something back, decided not to, just flashing him a quick, small smile as she continued her way.

_"Sometimes love isn't enough,"_ Sai's words rang in her head. _'I already knew that,' _Sakura thought. _'It hurts even more to hear it again.' _

**A/N:**** At a slight writers' block here, because I want to end this story in the next few chapters. So if anyone has any ideas as to how to finish up this story, let me know! Read & Review please! **

**And another big thank you to **_**Princess of Elements-Arianna.A**_** and **_**Mimori Kiryu**_**, this update is for you two! **


	18. Final Chapter

**A/N:**** An awkward time for an ending, yes, but I feel that this is the right time to close this story. This story may not have been as successful as other stories, but that's all right. I'm just glad people reviewed, thank you to all the reviews for this story and making it as successful as it is!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Bring Me To Life**

Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura didn't know what her purpose in life was anymore. Her presence has becoming nothing. When three years pass, Sasuke comes back to Konoha. At his return, Sakura is at a mix of emotions"Save Me From The Nothing I've Become."

**Chapter 18 – Final Chapter**

Sakura tried her hardest focusing on her medical work. It was so obvious that she wasn't into her medical jobs because constantly nurses and doctors would stop her for a second, take her aside and ask, "What's wrong?" And Sakura would answer the same way, giving them a fake reassuring smile, saying it's nothing, and that she was just a little drowsy from staying up all night last night learning a new medical jutsu.

Sakura sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that day. She was currently sitting in the library, flipping through pages of a book Tsunade had wanted her to read, saying that it would help her develop stronger medical chakra, and Sakura was currently on her break from the hospital. Her eyes were staring into the book, even though her mind was somewhere else.

_'There's got to be something I can do…' _she thought. _'Even though Sasuke-kun did betray the village and became a missing nin… he doesn't deserve death.' _Yes, Haruno Sakura did have a strong soft side. _'I know I can't make Tsunade-shishou listen to me, but…' _

She flipped through a few more pages in her medical book, trying to concentrate on something other than Sasuke. "Having fun?" Sai's voice came from the distance, and Sakura groaned. "That's a nice way to greet someone back," Sai said sarcastically. "How about next time you say, 'Oh, hi Sai-kun'?"

"Very funny Sai," Sakura said. "But I'm busy right now, so if you don't mind, I'd like to have my privacy while I study."

"Study?" Sai questioned peculiarly, picking up the heavy medical textbook and flipping through the pages. "Or daydreaming about the traitor and what his death will be like?" Sakura's face became gloomy from his statement. Sai sighed, knowing that he hit a sore spot. He pulled out a chair, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"You know," he started, pointing his blank obsidian eyes towards Sakura, trying to see her face but her pink hair covered it. "Sasuke's chains are covered with Tsunade-sama's chakra, right?"

Sakura straightened her position, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder. "Yes, what about it?" she said in a clearly uninterested tone.

"Don't you train under the Hokage?" Sai inquired, and Sakura gave a peculiar look.

"What are you getting at, Sai?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"Well, since you train under the Hokage, you should have chakra that is similar to her strength," Sai answered her. "Or… chakra that _surpasses _her strength." Sakura rose an eyebrow, finally understanding what he was getting at.

"You think I should go and break Sasuke-kun out?" Sakura asked. She took a few moments to think of the information she had just been told, and darted her eyes towards Sai calm composure. "Why did you tell me this?"

"You wanted to save the Uchiha from death," Sai said monotone. "You don't want him to die." Sakura gave him a small nod. "You can waste your time and try and figure out why I told you this, hag, or you can use this time and go break him out. Your choice."

Sakura slowly rose from her seat, hesitant about Sai's words. The black-haired man chuckled at that. "You still don't trust me, do you?" Sai asked, looking at her with empty obsidian eyes. _'I don't know if I should trust him,' _Sakura thought. _'But something in my gut tells me I should.'_

Sakura walked towards the entrance of the library, stopping to take one last glance at Sai. The said man was merely peering inside Sakura's medical textbook that she was supposed to be studying, his expression showing that of curiosity as his eyes browsed it's contents. "Sai," Sakura called out softly. He looked up at the sound of his name called. "Thank you," Sakura added, giving him a smile before walking off. Sai stared after her, waiting until she got out of his sight when he returned to reading the heavy book.

-

-

-

Sakura gently rose her fist, knocking against the door. The unlocking sound of a lock was heard, and the owner opened the door. "Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted, curious about Sakura's visit. "Do you need something?"

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" Sakura asked, walking passed Naruto when he stepped aside to let her in. Naruto's curiosity increased at her statement, nodding to her question. He closed the door behind her, following Sakura as she headed towards his living room, sitting down on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Okay… what do you need to talk about?" Naruto asked, sitting down on another couch. Sakura fiddled her thumbs, taking a few moments to think while Naruto waited patiently.

"It's… about Sasuke-kun," Sakura admitted, looking up at Naruto behind her thick lashes to see his expression. The blond-haired ninja slightly stiffened at the sound of Sasuke's name, soon regaining his composure.

"What about him?" Naruto asked in a normal tone. When Sakura didn't answer, Naruto sighed. "You know that you can't do anything about his death sentence, Sakura-chan."

"I know," Sakura answered, "but…"

"But?"

"I met Sai at the library," she told him. "And… I think there's a way I can get Sasuke-kun out of the death sentence." Naruto's ears perked at the information. _'Get him out?' _he thought in his head.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well… Sasuke-kun's chained to the wall, with Tsunade-shishou's chakra in the chains so he can't escape." Naruto nodded, and Sakura took a breath before she continued. "Sai told me that since I'm Tsunade-shishou's apprentice, I should have the same power of chakra as her…" She looked at Naruto's face, "…or _stronger_ chakra than her."

"You're going to break him out?!" Naruto said, a little louder than Sakura was comfortable with.

"Quiet!" Sakura hushed him. "I don't want all of Konoha to hear this, Naruto!" Naruto shrank down in his seat, blowing the blond strands that hung in front of his face. He lifted his arm, scratching his head as he sat upright again.

"So if you have it all figured out, why'd you come to me?" The Kyuubi vessel asked.

"Because… I'm not sure about this whole thing," Sakura admitted. "I don't know if I should get Sasuke-kun out or not."

"You're unsure? How could you be unsure?!" Sakura once again hushed Naruto for his loud voice, but Naruto ignored it. "Sakura-chan, of course you should get him out! I mean, Sasuke-teme may have been a bastard and followed the snake bastard and became a missing-nin and all, but you and I both know that he doesn't deserve death!"

"What if Tsunade-shishou finds out?" Sakura inquired, biting her lower lip. "She knows that no one can match her strength, unless she thinks of Shizune or me. And knowing my emotional attachment to Sasuke-kun, she's going to know that I broke him out."

"Oh…" Naruto calmed down, realizing that Sakura had a very good point. "Don't worry about that for now," Naruto told her, "I'll deal with that, and make sure that she doesn't think of you. Just trust me on that for now." Sakura looked in his cerulean eyes, knowing that he wasn't lying since keeping his word was Naruto's "ninja way."

"Alright…" Sakura said, slowly getting up from the couch and brushing herself off. She gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks Naruto. You really _are _a good friend."

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin, "Anytime Sakura-chan!"

-

-

-

The kunoichi slowly made her way over to the dungeon that lay just a few meters away on the outskirts of Konoha. She couldn't find the reason as to why her hands started shaking the more she got closer to where she knew Sasuke was. _Why am I so shaky? _She wondered in her head. _**Maybe because you're unsure of what you're about to do,**_ Inner Sakura suggested.

Sakura walked towards the dungeon-like building, her legs beginning to shake as well. _God, why am I so shaky? _She forced herself to calm down, taking long, deep breaths and exhaling them out slowly. When her body stopped quivering, she continued forward. She stopped walking when she was in front of the guard.

Sakura looked up at the shinobi, the person who was supposed to be guarding Sasuke to make sure he didn't escape. "Visiting hours are not of this time, Haruno-san," the guard said, looking down at Sakura's petite form.

"I know," Sakura replied, and a soft breeze blew by, causing her bright pastel pink hair to whip across her face. The guard opened his mouth to retort to her statement, but Sakura lifted her arm, gently hitting a pressure point in the man's neck. The guard closed his eyes, unconsciousness taking over his form as he fell to the ground.

_That should keep him out for a few hours, _Sakura thought to herself, mentally proud of her work. She sighed, stepping inside the dark room. She saw Sasuke; his head hung low, silky raven bangs hanging over his pale face. Sensing a new presence, the Uchiha looked up. A scowl immediately settled on his face, "What do you want now?"

Sakura, slightly taken aback and offended by his sudden harshness, still stood and looked at him. Her eyes trailed that chains that were still linked on both his wrists, noticing the dents in the strong metal. "Were you trying to break out?" Sakura asked, voicing out her thoughts.

Sasuke snorted, turning his head to the side, "That's none of your business. Get out and stop wasting my time." **Someone's **_**in a bad mood, **_Sakura's alter ego said in a singsong tone. _Is he mad at me? _Sakura thought, _But what did I do? _

"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned, walking forward and kneeling down in front of the Uchiha Prodigy. Sasuke ignored her, his head still turned to the side with his dark onyx orbs closed. "Are you mad at me?" Sakura continued, watching the expression in his face change slightly before regaining the scowl it was on before.

"I don't get mad over useless things," Sasuke barked back.

"Sasuke-kun, I know what I said before was a bit… 'harsh', but I'm not here to talk to you about that."

"Then what are you here for?" Sasuke looked at her, opening his eyes and staring straight into her brilliant jade green ones. The way he asked the question made it sound like it was a statement.

"I'm here…" Sakura began, taking a hold of one of his wrists as she focused her gaze on the chains. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, watching her carefully with his guard up when he saw green chakra forming on the palm of her right hand. "I'm here to get you out."

_Get me out? _Sasuke thought. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a blank tone with narrowed eyes.

"I don't want you to die, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said. "Tsunade-shishou won't let me try to get you out of the death sentence because of the… 'emotional' attachment I have with you. So the only other option so that you won't get killed… is to get you out." She looked up from the chains to see his expression, but he just stared at her intensely with the same empty look he usually gave everyone.

"She's going to know it was you," Sasuke told her. "Because of your 'emotional' attachment towards me."

"I know," Sakura said, her voice suddenly quiet and above a whisper. "But I'm willing to take that risk. For you." She looked back down again, some of her rosette locks falling in front of her face as she continued her work on getting Sasuke out of the chains. When she finished with one, a soft _clink _sound was heard as the iron came in contact with the hard ground.

_One down, one to go, _Sakura thought in her head as she got busy getting him out of the next one. After a few minutes, another _clink _sound was heard and the other chain had come off of his hand. "There," Sakura said, standing up and looking at his now chain-free wrists. "You can go now."

Sasuke kept his eyes on her face, slowly getting up as one of his hands rubbed the other hands wrist. A deep scarlet red mark were seen on both wrists. "What are you waiting for?" Sakura asked, her emerald green gaze connected on the floor. "Get out of here."

"Thank you," Sasuke mumbled, but it was clear enough to reach Sakura's ears. She gave a genuine smile, still not looking at his face, and waited for him to leave. When he was still there and hadn't moved, she looked up at him with a confused look. _What is he waiting for? _She pondered in her mind.

She saw his face staring at hers, but he wasn't really looking at her. His face looked like he was having an inner battle with himself, like he was deciding whether to do something or not. Thinking that he wanted to be alone, Sakura turned to leave, until she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"Sakura," Sasuke said to get her attention. She turned around, slightly astonished at his sudden intimate contact, looking at him and giving him her attention. He pursed his lips together tightly before uttering the next few words. "Come with me."

The statement threw her off guard. "W-What?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You heard me," Sasuke retorted, not wanting to repeat himself.

"Well, yeah b-but—Sasuke-kun, I can't go with you." Sakura looked down once again, and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at her reply, a scowl making its form on his handsome pale face.

"Why not?" He demanded. With his right hand still gripping Sakura's wrist tightly, he used his left hand and put it under her chin, tilting it up so that she was forced to look at his charcoal eyes. The pink-haired girl couldn't help the small blush creeping on her cheeks from the close distance they were at.

"B-Because I have things to do… and…" She stumbled over words, not really knowing how to explain herself. _**Why don't you go with him? **_Inner Sakura asked. _**It's not that hard, just say, 'Yes, I will go with you!' **__Because it's not that simple! __**And why is that? **_Sakura paused to think over her mental battle, not really knowing the answer to her Inner's question.

_Because… what if he just goes off on his own again? And just leaves me alone, _again_**He won't do that. **__How do you know? __**Last time, he made the mistake of not taking us with him. Now he's fixing that mistake by telling us to go with him. **_ _I guess you're right… __**Of course I am, **_her alter ego said haughtily. _**Now agree before he changes his mind. **_

"Tsunade's going to find out it was you who got me out," Sasuke said, trying to convince her. In other words, he was saying that she was going to be in deep trouble, and the way she could get out of it was going away with him.

"I…" Sakura started, licking her dry lips. Sasuke still had her chin tilted upwards, and she closed her eyes for a mere moment, thinking over her decision before opening her eyes again and looking straight into Sasuke's onyx orbs. "I..."

"If you don't want to, just tell me already," Sasuke growled, getting impatient. When she still hadn't said anything, he let go of the grip on her chin and wrist, a usual scowl on his face as he brushed passed her, muttering, "Suit yourself." When he had just reached the door, he paused when he heard Sakura calling out to him.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura called out. He didn't turn around, but he stopped walking, keeping his back facing towards her. "I'll… I'll go with you." She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her head against the middle of his back. "Just… don't leave me again."

Sasuke closed his eyes, opening them when he felt her grip on him slowly let go. He turned around, grasping her chin again and tilting it upwards, staring at her eyes for a moment. In a swift movement he leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Sakura kissed him back gently, her eyes fluttering open when he pulled back.

"Promise me something," Sasuke told her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Let me protect you." Sakura rose an eyebrow at his statement. "You have to let me always protect you."

"I'm not the same weak little girl I was back then, Sasuke-kun," Sakura told him.

"Sakura…"

Sakura smiled at him. She knew that he wasn't calling her weak, and just wanted her to know that he'd protect her, and the very thought of it brought a smile gracing Sakura's lips.

"Alright," she answered. "I promise."

**A/N:**** Eh, you guys probably hate me for a really bad ending. I think I did Okay with it, I mean, it wasn't the best, but I don't think I did too bad either. Read & Review please! And tell me what you think. And sorry if I did a crappy ending…**

**I'm going to go update **_**Betrayal**_**, since I've been working on the update. I'm at a slight writers' block with it, but the update should be out if not today, then expect it in the next few days.**


End file.
